Kamen Digimon Adventure
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: In 1999, eight chosen children are transported from their world to a of creatures known as Digimon. Unlike in the original anime, there is a new partner, and the new DigiDestined uses a Digivice based off a rider driver to go with his partner. Contains OC Digimon, inspired by FlamedramonX20's art. A tribute to Digimon's 15 anniversary, and in honor of the new PSP game in Japan.
1. Adrift? The Island of Adventure

**KKD: And now it's time for the series that comes immediately after the Digimon Adventure Movie. Yo, KKD again, and now we come to the start of my 15th Digimon Anniversary tribute. Since there will be a PSP version of the first anime made in Japan for this, I will also go with Digimon adventure, but add in my own twist. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own Digimon, Kamen Rider, or anything mentioned within. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc. However, any OC Digimon shown within belong to either him, or the guy who designed them. Kudos definitely go to FlamedramonX20 for the author with his artwork.**

**KKD: As said in the Disclaimer, FlamedramonX20 is responsible for coming up with a Rider-based, Digimon design. Go check out his artwork if you haven't already. Also, this will be a merging of the Japanese and English dubs of the show, so don't go complaining to me. With that, I should also mention that some terms will be interchangable. And after that, enjoy reading, and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 1: Adrift? The Island of Adventure/And So It Begins…

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

(As told from the Perspective of Taichi "Tai" Yagami.)

Now let's imagine, in the darkness of space, we see the blue orb with multi-colored landmasses that we all know. That's home, Planet Earth, but I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Ok, …let me back up a bit. It all began in the summer of 1999 when the weather went totally nuts. Rice paddies in Southeast Asia and the Rainforests dried up, and other places that were dry like the Middle East were flooded with heavy rains like chocolate sauce. And get this, cities that were usually blazing hot in the summer like New York or Los Angeles in America suddenly became freezing cold.

At that time, I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at summer camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun in a tree while … uh… going over my multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow… in the middle of July! And it gets weirder; totally freaky! You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids!

Oh, by the way, my name's Taichi Yagami, Tai for short. I was eleven years old at that time, and going to the fifth grade at Odaiba Elementary School in Japan. At this point, if you must know, I had a large head of brown spiky hair that was held up at this point by my blue headband and goggles. I also wore sneakers, brown cargo shorts, a blue shirt with yellow trim and orange stars on the sleeves. Oh, and let's not forget my white gloves, and long black wristband on my left wrist.

The second person you'll see is Sora Takenouchi, a fellow student in the same grade and school as me. She's okay… for a girl. She has this pretty nifty yellow tank top with jeans and red and black sneakers. Her blue hat cover a lot of her head, which has neck-length orange-red hair.

Then there's Yamato "Matt" Ishida, also in the same grade and school as Sora and me. He's just too cool. You should see his dirty blonde spiky haircut. It really pops out compared to his blue eyes, green sleeveless turtleneck, brown gloves and shoes, and blue jeans.

There's this little kid named Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, of the fourth grade, same school as me. He should've gone to computer camp. If him working on his yellow and white pineapple computer didn't give that away, then his unkempt appearance with his messy brown hair, yellow gloves, orange collared shirt, brown-green pants, and weird colored shoes would.

Then, the second girl's name is Mimi Tachikawa, she's also in the same class as Izzy is; I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try. If you can't, then you're not exactly bright enough to noticed her pink hat and red dress which somehow go well with her beige bag, orange-brown gloves, and light-brown hair the reached over her shoulders, no offense intended.

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, despite his last name, is Matt's dopey little brother in the second grade who goes to Kawada Elementary. His appearance would really make him pop out in a crowd with his blonde hair, brown shorts, yellow socks, green and white sneakers, his shirt which appears to be a green jacket on top of a long sleeved light green shirt, and his crazy green hat with the blue oval on the front.

Oh, and then there's Joe Kido, the oldest of the group going to Odaiba Elementary's sixth grade class, but don't ever scare him, he may wet his pants. His appearance of the yellow wristband on his right wrist, watch on his left, pale yellow vest on top his pale purple shirt, gray shorts, blue socks, red and white shoes, and the glasses on his blue/black hair covered head would definitely give away his school nerd nature.

Finally, going to Odaiba's second grade class, is Eiji Hino. He's kind of an oddball, even amongst us students as a group. His messy brown hair and brown eyes are the only plain thing about his appearance besides his pants and shoes as his shirts are often too baggy for him, and come in a crazy wide variety of colors.

So there we all were at camp when this crazy huge blizzard came out of nowhere! And our group somehow got stuck at this old shrine not too far from the camp, separating our group from the other campers. Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled, so I figured we could have toboggen races instead once I checked if the snow stopped.

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

"It's finally stopped," Tai sighed in relief as he ran out.

"Snow! This is so awesome!" T.K. laughed/cheered as he right out after Tai did, but Matt quickly followed him.

"Hey, Takeru, be careful!" Matt shouted after his little brother. "Slow down!"

"Brrr, it's freezing," Sora commented on the temperature, gripping her hands around her body to emphasize her point, as she left the shrine. "It's hard to believe that it's summer."

"Let's hurry back to where the adults are," Joe suggested. "The longer we stay here…"

"Wow!" Mimi squealed at the sight of the snow, interrupting Joe. "So pretty!"

"Sugoi!" Eiji gawked in surprise as he and T.K. played in the snow while the older kids observed their surroundings… minus Izzy, who was checking his laptop, only to get a signal saying he had no connection.

"No good…" he groaned, even looking at his old school satellite phone. "I thought I'd get reception after the winds stopped…"

Suddenly, a unified gasping from the group outside was heard.

"Koushiro! Come out and look at this!" Tai shouted, getting the kid's attention, and finally getting him outside, with his gear in his backpack, just in time to see… an aurora?

"Beautiful! It's so romantic!" Mimi gawked as the others stared in amazement.

"Th-That's…" Izzy gasped in astonishment.

"An aurora!" Sora finished for the fourth grader.

"It's my first time seeing one!" Tai noted.

"Isn't it amazing?!" T.K. commented.

"Totally!" Eiji agreed.

"But that's weird!" Izzy noted. "How can there be an aurora in Japan?"

"You're right…" Sora agreed as her excited expression turned into a more thoughtful one.

"I still say we should get back to the camp where the adults are…" Joe insisted.

"And miss this? The sky's like short-circuiting!" Matt said describing what he saw. "But I suppose it wouldn't be cool if we got sick."

Suddenly, a green vortex opened up in the sky, surprising the group.

"Oi! What's that?" Tai gasped, seeing the vortex as suddenly, multiple lights burst from it and towards the group who gasped at this, but held their ground as the lights impacted through the snow, missing them entirely.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora asked to make sure.

"I think so," Eiji groaned.

"Yeah, somehow," Matt confirmed.

"That was surprising," Mimi whimpered as Izzy examined one of the holes in the snow made by those lights.

"Wh-what was that?!" Joe gasped.

"Meteorites…?" Izzy guessed before the lights shone from the holes as strange devices emerged from said holes.

Then, the group managed to grab one for each of them, Eiji and T.K. having to grab theirs with two hands. A closer look at the devices proved that they looked similar to the Tamagotchi virtual pet toys kids were getting crazy about. However, these were all light blue with a circular screen in the center, and three blue buttons (two on the right, one on the left), and had strange markings around the screen.

"What… are these?" Sora asked as she saw hers, and saw everyone had the same device…

"And why's mine different?" Eiji asked, showing his was drastically different from the other devices.

His was more like a flip cell phone with slots on the sides of the parts where the screen was supposed to be.

"Don't know, but none of them are either pagers or cell phones…" Izzy guessed, despite the cell phone-like appearance of his device.

Suddenly, the devices screens turned green as the aurora vanished, not long after the vortex, and suddenly, a huge wave appeared before the group. They all screamed in shock before the wave somehow opened up like the red sea and sucked the eight kids into it, who were falling and screaming like crazy. All of them were unaware of the events to come.

* * *

"Taichi… Yoo hoo! Tai!" a voice called out to Tai as the fifth grader struggled to open his eyes after the seemingly endless fall as his nerves registered that he was finally laying on his back, on solid ground.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Tai managed to groan out before he saw something very weird, and, at the time, downright freaky!

Tai saw a big pink face with no nose, a smile with teeth on the outside of his mouth, and pale red eyes. Closer examination of the face showed that it was just a head, a face, and two long floppy ears. Needless to say, with this being the first thing he saw, Tai was both confused and a little freaked out.

"Huh?" Tai gasped tilting his head up to see the head as suddenly… "Aaah!" he gasped before rolling backwards in shock, landing on his butt and still sitting up enough to see if he was dreaming up the creature before him, despite his reaction of… "That is the LAST time I eat camp food!"

"Taichi! You're awake!" the pink head shouted with joy. "That's great, that's great!"

"…It's talking! …And it knows my name!"

"This is great, this is great! Taichi, this is so great!" the head replied suddenly jumping up to Tai, who, by instinct, caught the little guy.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm Koromon! I've been waiting for you, Taichi!" the little head answered, getting a look of confusion from Tai.

"Koromon…? You were… waiting for me?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Koromon is an In-Training Lesser Digimon. Data type, and is always excited about those he meets. His hissatsu waza (special attack) is… Bubbles.**

* * *

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked Koromon. "Besides, how do you even know my name?"

"Taichi-san!" a familiar voice called out, getting Tai's attention.

"Oh, Koushiro! Is that you?"

"Yea, thank goodness. I thought I was all alone out here… except for this weird pink thing following me around."

"What are you saying?" a voice said as another pink blob appeared with arms, a mouth, and eyes walked up. "I'm a friend of yours after all, and I'm right here with you!"

This caused Tai to gasp in surprise, accidentally dropping Koromon in the process.

"Koushiro! Wh-Who is that?!" Tai gasped.

"I'm called Motimon," the little blob answered after hopping ahead of Izzy to introduce himself. "Nice to mee'cha!"

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Motimon is also an In-Training Lesser Digimon like Koromon. And while they are alike in type, Data attributes, and Bubble Special Attacks, Motimon seems quite more polite than Koromon at times.**

* * *

"Oh yea… he's been following me around ever since I woke up here," Izzy noted to Tai. "…But I have no idea what's going on…"

"Here? This place is…" Tai started as he remembered to check his surroundings to see where they were, and he realized that they were in some kind of tropical/sub-tropical jungle.

"This is File Island," Motimon replied, answering Tai's unasked question.

"That's right! File Island," Koromon confirmed.

"That's what they say, but…" Izzy started before going into thought. "Hmmm."

"We should check this place out," Tai suggested before climbing a nearby tree and stopping to sit on a good branch that could both hold his weight, and give him a good view of the surrounding area before pulling out his mini-telescope to see… "There's an ocean, but our campsite was nowhere near the ocean. …And I definitely don't remember seeing mountains like those before… Where are we?"

As Tai was observing his surroundings, Koromon hopped up the branches, using his ears to help him climb up to a branch near Tai.

"Hey! Taichi, what'cha doin'?" Koromon asked as he stopped.

"Huh? Well… Oi, what's that?"

What Tai pointed out some kind of large red and black stag beetle with a fleshy green mouth. However, the bug made a quick flip in midair before flying towards Tai and Koromon's tree, and it proved that the bug was larger than any animal Tai had seen before.

"Is that a red… kuwagatamushi (stag beetle)?" Tai asked before removing his telescope from his eye and seeing the giant beetle fly towards him, forcing Tai and Koromon to duck on their branchs (Koromon hanging by his ears and Tai hanging from his knees) as the beetle flew into the tree, cut the parts above them clean off.

Izzy and Motimon could only gasp at the sight of the beetle.

"Oh no! That's Kuwagamon! He's an atrocious Digimon!" Motimon gasped in fear.

"What?!" Izzy gasped.

"Trust me, he's on seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a GOOD mood."

"That's just great."

As the beetle was turning around, Tai and Koromon gor back up, but Koromon saw Kuwagamon headed their way first.

"TAICHI!" Koromon gasped, getting Tai to look at the fact that Kuwagamon was headed back their way.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**The Champion Level, Insect-type Digital Monster (Digimon), Kuwagamon! His hissatsu waza, Scissor Arms, has the ability to rip through anything!**

* * *

Tai just gaped at this as Koromon jumped and… spat some pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. The bubbles just popped on the impact to Kuwagamon's shell as the beetle kept flying, hitting Koromon in the process and knocking said Digimon to the floor below as Tai jumped down from the tree he was in before Kuwagamon tore the new top to shreds.

When Tai landed, he thankfully didn't break anything, just got a seriously sore bum as Izzy ran over to Tai to see if he was ok.

"Taichi-san!" Izzy gasped when he checked him.

"I'm fine," Tai reassured Izzy as Koromon finally landed, due to the branches slowing his fall, but he still looked hurt, getting Izzy and Tai's attention. "Koromon!"

Tai then walked over to the pink Digimon and picked him up.

"You idiot! Don't be so reckless!" Tai snapped.

"Taichi…" Koromon groaned.

"But I was saved because of you. And you are brave… for a little guy. Arigatou."

"…It was nothing."

"…Uh, guys! Kuwagamon's headed this way again!" Izzy shouted, pointing to the bug still chasing them.

"This is bad!" Motimon noted before showing them a way to go. "This way! Follow me!"

With that, Motimon led the way as Tai, carrying Koromon, and Izzy, followed the pink Digimon in the lead. At the same time, Kuwagamon still followed them, slicing through any tree in it's path.

"Hurry up!" Motimon urged as the two humans were still far behind him. "For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow!"

It wasn't long before Motimon led them to one tree in particular.

"In here!" Motimon shouted, jumping… into the tree, despite the fact that there was no hole; Motimon just phased through it it seemed.

However, after stopping for a second…

"Ikuzo!" Tai shouted, pulling Koushiro with him as the three jumped into the tree like Motimon did a moment ago.

The boys then gawked at the inside of the tree, seeing as it looked metal on the inside compared to the exterior.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked in amazement.

"It's a hiding tree silly," Motimon chuckled.

"Fascinating! This place projects a hologram of a tree on the outside…"

However, since they still heard Kuwagamon approach, they all ducked down onto their knees, if they had any, and stayed as close to the ground as they could while remaining silent. Eventually, they heard Kuwagamon zoom overhead and fly past them until they could no longer hear it's buzzing, allowing them to relax and assess the situation.

"It's all right now!" a familiar female voice, to Tai and Izzy, told the four in the tree.

This allowed the four to peek out of the tree to see…

"Sora!" as Tai gasped to see her and Eiji. "Eiji!"

"That was a close one," Sora commented on Kuwagamon nearly finding the two boys.

"You said it, Sora-san," Eiji agreed.

"No way, it wasn't anything serious," Tai said, pushing the topic aside as the two human boys and the pink Digimon with them emerged from the hiding tree. "Ara?"

This confused expression was because of what was with Sora and Eiji. The one next to Sora was a small pink bulb with green eyes, tentacles, a mouth, and a large blue flower with yellow and red parts sticking out of it.

"Sounds like Kuwagamon has gone far away, Sora," the bulb noted.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Pyocomon, better known in English as Yokomon, is an In-Training Lesser/Bulb Digimon of a Data type and has the Bubbles hissatsu waza that most In-Training Digimon have.**

* * *

"Okay. Arigatou, Pyocomon," Sora replied to the bulb.

"Pyocomon?" Tai gasped.

"She looks like a plant, but is she also…" Izzy pondered looking at Koromon and Motimon. "One of them?"

"Then who's that?"

What Tai was pointing at was a funny looking Digimon. It looked like a small oval body with stubby legs, a beak, green eyes, and it's body being separated into various colors. It had a red head, yellow front legs, a blue body, gray ears, and green hind legs.

"You can call me Hajimon," the little guy replied.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Hajimon, the In-Training Lesser Digimon of the Data Type who has no normal desires except to help those in need. Like most In-Trainings, it uses Bubbles to scare off most enemies.**

* * *

"Yea. This little guy found me when I got lost," Eiji informed the group.

"You think he's like them?" Tai asked, pointing back to Koromon and Motimon… and a white Digimon that was small, had legs, long ears, black eyes, and a small cute mouth?

"Th-That one too?" Izzy gawked at the new arrival.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Tokomon. This Lesser Data-type Digimon is always cute and innocent, but when threatened, he will not hesitate to use his bubbles and surprisingly large fangs to bite off whatever gets too close.**

* * *

"Over here, Takeru!" the new white Digimon, now analyzed as Tokomon, called out, surprising the three humans.

"Tokomon!" Takeru called out, coming from behind a tree, who was followed by Matt with something under his arm.

"Takeru!" Matt shouted.

"Yamato! You too?!" Tai gawked seeing what Matt was holding, causing Matt to stop a little ways from the others as Takeru caught up with Tokomon.

"Taichi. You were all here?" Matt asked, not getting Tai's question.

"No, I was talking about that thing you're holding."

"Eh? Oh… this guy is…"

"I'm Tsunomon," the orange furred, peach faced, brown eyed ball with the large black horn and cute mouth answered while blushing shyly.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Tsunomon, the Lesser Data-type Digimon named for the horn on his head. Again, the special attack for this guy is bubbles, as with most In-Trainings.**

* * *

As T.K. got cuddly with Tokomon, a cry/scream of fear came from the nearby trees as the eldest of the group appeared, screaming in fear and being chased by something.

"MIINA!" Joe shouted as he ran towards them.

"Jyou!" Tai gawked seeing Joe and what was chasing him.

"HELP ME! Some weired thing is chasing me!"

"I'm not a weird thing!" the grayish brown seal/dinosaur-like creature with the lock of orange hair and blue eyes answered, jumping onto Joe's shoulder as the guy was panting. "I'm Pukamon."

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Despite his appearance, Pukamon, pronounced Bukamon in English, is a more like a seahorse due to how it moves. This Lesser Data-type Digimon usually flees from others, but seems to be quite friendly with the human he's paired with here.**

* * *

Joe just screamed seeing Bukamon on his shoulder before looking at him, then the humans he was with, and the Digimon with them in amazement that they weren't as freaked out as he was… but then, who WOULD be as freaked out as Joe was.

"Wha…" Joe gawked at seeing the six other Digimon. "What the heck are you guys?!"

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!" the seven replied with Bukamon joining the other six on the jungle floor.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai repeated as the Digimon confirmed this before laughing themselves silly.

* * *

After everyone calmed down, the group decided to properly introduce themselves to each other, starting with the Digimon.

"Boku Koromon," Koromon started as the others followed suit in various Japanese ways.

"Tsunomon desu."

"Pyocomon daiyo."

"Wata Motimon de nanga."

"Pukamon daiyo."

"Watashi wa Hajimon."

"Boku Tokomon."

"It's nice to meet each of you," Tai replied, starting the introductions for the humans. "Ore wa Yagami Taichi. But you can call me Tai, and these are my friends from summer camp. This is Takenouchi Sora, who's in the fifth grade like me."

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs," Sora commented.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Ishida Yamato, sometimes known as Matt."

"No autographs, please," Matt replied/quipped.

"And this is Kido Jyou, the oldest of the group being in the sixth grade."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any," Joe replied.

"And this is Izumi Koushiro, our fourth grade computer expert, who we sometimes call Izzy."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked as kind of a joke, and kinda not.

"This is the one of the youngest of our group, and one of our two second graders, Hino Eiji."

"This'd make a great travel spot, if the tourists don't mind the wildlife," Eiji joked.

"And last, but not least, this little guys is… uh…"

"Takaishi Takeru, also in the second grade. You can call me T.K., and I'm not as small as I look," T.K. replied.

"There now, is that everybody?"

"Hey what about that girl with the funny pinkl hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi."

"Tachikawa Mimi-san isn't here?!" Eiji gasped.

"Oh yeah, Mimi-kun from the fourth grade!" Jyou remembered. "Besides, there's something I have to give her."

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or…" Izzy figured before…

"Aah! Somebody help me!" Mimi's voice screamed out, getting the group's attention.

"Come on!" Tai urged, leading the group in the direction of Mimi's voice.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy sighed, scratching that off his list.

Once they reached a clearing, they finally saw Mimi running towards them, alongside some sort of plant Digimon with leaves growing from it's head, and stubby legs, allowing it to run alongside Mimi.

"Mimi-chan/Mimi-kun!" the others shouted as they saw her before they noticed what she was running from.

What she was running from, was a familiar giant beetle Digimon they escaped from earlier.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Tai gasped before everyone ducked under Kuwagamon's dive attack.

"Mimi, are you okay?" the little bulb Digimon asked Mimi in a female voice.

"I think so, Tanemon…" Mimi whimpered.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Tanemon, a Lesser Bulb Digimon at the In-Training level. Again, this Data Type can use Bubbles to attack, but prefers to hide it's body portion in the ground in case of an attack.**

* * *

"Hang in there!" Sora responded to Mimi's distress.

"Sora-san!"

Suddenly, Kuwagamon flew back around and…

"Here he comes again!" Tai shouted.

"Hurry up and run!" Sora responded as the humans and Digimon rushed away from the clearing, and Kuwagamon, who just got closer.

"Get down!" Matt shouted forcing the group to duck again as Kuwagamon missed them on his dive, and clipped the tops of some trees off.

"Wha-What is this?!" Joe panted as a branch fell. "What kind of place is this?!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon gasped as they saw Kuwagamon come back towards them.

"Kuso!" Tai groaned as he and the others got up. "No way am I gonna let myself get beaten by him!"

"Taichi, don't!" Sora responded.

"She's right!" Matt agreed. "We have no weapons to defend ourselves with!"

"There's no choice but to run away!" Izzy sighed, causing Tai to groan.

"Just run!" Eiji shouted as the group rushed off away from Kuwagamon again.

The group of 16 continued to run further into the forest. A great distance later, the group gasped at the fact that they reached a dead end in the form of a cliff. Tai then, just to make sure, peaked over the edge to see that there was a river below them, but no lower ledge to grab onto for safety.

"It's a dead end," Tai stated. "Let's look for another road!"

"A-Another road…?!" Sora gawked.

"Where can we find one on such short notice?!" Eiji asked before Kuwagamon was heard, forcing the group closer to the cliff's edge, then the beetle flew over Tai, who ducked just in time.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora shouted as she saw Kuwagamon headed his way, and it forced Tai to run back to the group.

"TAICHI!" Koromon shouted, jumping towards and over his friend before blasting more bubbles at Kuwagamon, but the beast flew through and knocked Koromon back.

"KOROMON!" Tai gasped before the other Digimon blasted more bubbles at Kuwagamon, who knocked them aside and over the humans, only for it to crash land in the trees as it tried to turn.

After recovering from the shock of the bettle nearly getting the kids again, Sora and the others saw their new Digimon friends on the ground, and all worn out.

"Pyocomon…" Sora gasped as the group saw the sad sight of the worn out Digimon.

"You moron!" Tai snapped at Koromon, who rested in his hands. "How can you be so rash?!"

"But… I… have to protect you, Taichi," Koromon defended.

"…Koromon…"

At this point, the others walked over to the Digimon they first met and held their worn out forms in their hands.

"Hajimon," Eiji whimpered. "Please don't give up."

"Pyocomon…" Sora whimpered.

"Tanemon, are you okay?" Mimi asked her friend in concern.

"Why did you do that?" Izzy asked in confusion out of the Digimon's devotion.

"Tokomon! Tokomon!" T.K. gasped, trying to get his friend up.

"Hang in there, Tsunomon!" Matt urged the horning Digimon in his hands.

"Pukamon… you…" Joe sighed before they all heard Kuwagamon again and said Digimon walked in from the trees, clicking it's beetle mandibles, forcing the group to regroup closer to the cliff's edge.

"That thing…" Tai groaned as Kuwagamon walked slowly closer. "It's still alive? …Kuso… at this rate."

"We have to go," Hajimon grunted, catching the group's attention.

"Huh?" the humans gasped.

"Hajimon's right. We have to fight!" Koromon agreed.

"What're you talking about?!" Tai gawked.

"They're both right!" Motimin agreed, beginning to try and squirm out of Izzy's grasp. "That's why we've waited so long…"

"No way…" Izzy gawked.

"I'm going," Yokomon insisted, turning towards Kuwagamon.

"Don't be absurd!" Sora snapped. "Even if you work together, you won't be able to beat him!"

"But we have to go!" Tsunomon insisted, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Oi!" Matt gawked, keeping his grip.

"ME TOO!" Tokomon urged, squirming in T.K.'s struggling arms.

"AND ME!" Pukamon added, flapping his flippers, hitting Joe despite him squeezing tighter to the Digimon.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked, concerned despite the fact that the bulb who only nodded in confirmation.

"IKUZO!" Koromon and Hajimon shouted as they and the other Digimon jumped away from their human friends, charging towards Kuwagamon as the humans could only gawk as they saw the In-Training Digimon charge before shouting their names in an attempt to stop them (In the order of Sora, Izzy, Matt, T.K., Eiji, Joe, Mimi, and Tai).

"Pyocomon!"

"Motimon!"

"Tsunomon!"

"Tokomon!"

"Hajimon!"

"Pukamon!"

"Tanemon!"

"KOROMON!"

Suddenly, the devices they found before they ended up in this world began to flash. But Eiji was the only one to notice his and pull his out as it opened and three strange gold rimmed, multi-colored medals landed in his hand. He seemed to know what to do as he inserted the medals from farthest from the buttons to the nearest in the slots on his device in the order of the red hawk medal, yellow tiger, and green grasshopper. Then, he pressed the enter button before closing it, and holding out the side that showed the medals towards Hajimon.

With that, a black vortex appeared to darken the area around the group as multi-colored lights appeared and surrounded the eight Digimon, causing the humans to gasp in shock.

* * *

(Cue Music: Tighten Up, Regret Nothing (OOO Tatoba Theme)

"HAJIMON, SHINKA…"

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

"TATOBAMON!"

"KOROMON, SHINKA… AGUMON!"

"PYOCOMON, SHINKA… PIYOMON!"

"MOTIMON, SHINKA… TENTOMON!"

"TSUNOMON, SHINKA… GABUMON!"

"TOKOMON, SHINKA… PATAMON!"

"PUKAMON, SHINKA… GOMAMON!"

"TANEMON, SHINKA… PALMON!"

When the lightings returned to normal, the eight Digimon before Kuwagamon and the kids were replaced with larger, different Digimon.

Hajimon was now a humanoid Digimon with a hawk-style head that we red with green eyes, a black and yellow torso with foldable tiger claws, and green grasshopper-themed legs with a white abdomen. Koromon became a yellow-oranger mini t-rex with longer arms, thick claws, and green eyes. Pyocomon turned into a pink, red and blue bird about Koromon's new height with yellow and red talons and a silver anklet on her left ankle, and blue eyes. Motimon now was a kind of red and gray beetle with green eyes, orange antennae, and gray spikes coming from his shell. Tsunomon was now a yellow dog-like Digimon standing on his hind legs with light blue fur that had dark blue stripes, a strange cyan and magenta design on his chest, amber eyes, and a yellow horn on his forehead. Tokomon was now larger, but had a less toothy mouth that doesn't open as wide, but now had and orange top with bat-wings for ears, blue eyes, and a peach underside that showed his darker-colored toes. Bukamon was now a white and purple otter-like Digimon with a orange hair that resembled a Mohawk. Tanemon now resembled a humanoid plant with a reptilian tail, it's arms looked like leaves with vines for fingers, the legs looked like they had roots for toes,a nd she had a pink flower sprouting from her head.

"Wh-What's this…?" Tai gawked.

"They changed!" Eiji gasped.

"Let's get 'im!" Agumon and Tatobamon shouted as they all jumped only to get swatted back by Kuwagamon, but they got back up more quickly then their previous forms.

"This is nothing!" Agumon scoffed.

"Hold him down!" Tatobamon shouted as Kuwagamon began to try and take off.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, latching her vine fingers onto Kuwagamon's leg, preventing him from flying off as Patamon flew up to the larger beetle's face, taking in a DEEP breath of air.

"Air Shot!" Patamon shouted, releasing the air like a pressurized bullet onto Kuwagamon forcing it to land as Tentomon rose to the air.

"Petit Thunder!" Tentomon shouted, sending a blast of red and white electricity at Kuwagamon's head as Gomamon slid under it, forcing the beetle onto it's knee and hand as Tatobamon rushed forward.

"Tora Swipe!" he shouted, slashing his now flipped Tora claws at Kuwagamon's head.

"Everyone, stay back!" Agumon shouted before… "Pepper Breath!" he shouted, sending a fireball at the open cracks in the shell that Tatobamon made.

"Petit Fire!" Gabumon roared, sending a stream of icy blue cold fire at the same spot.

"Magical Fire!" Biyomon shouted, sending a spinning green flame at the same spot that Gabumon aimed at, resulting in flames covering the Kuwagamon's head, only for it to roar in anger/pain as the Digimon regrouped.

"Yosh. One more time!" Agumon ordered.

"Eiji! Press the button on your device again!" Tatobamon shouted to Eiji, who opened it, did so, closed it, and held it towards his partner like before.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

"Tatoba Kick!" Tatobamon shouted as the other Digimon on his side fired, the attacks orbiting his leg as he flew through three rings of energy, one red, one yellow, and one green before he kicked Kuwagamon hard enough for the beetle to ignite before falling backwards in defeat, surprising the group of humans they were with.

(End Music)

* * *

'H-How'd I know how to do that?' Eiji gawked in his mind.

"They did it!" Tai gasped as the Digimon still there relaxed before running towards their new human friends.

"Taichi!" Agumon shouted.

"…That was so cool! You're amazing! Great job!"

With that, everyone had their fun moment in victory, laughing in relief that they were now safe. …Or were they? Sora did notice Kuwagamon's beetle mandibles appear in the trees suddenly.

"Taichi! Eiji-kun!" She shouted since those two, Agumon, and Tatobamon were the closest to the trees that Kuwagamon, who somehow survived the attack, came out of.

Thankfully, the four moved just in time as the beetle shoved his horn/mandibles into the ground, causing it to crack, and form a new cliff's edge as the section the kids and their Digimon friends were on, tipped over until they were all seemingly falling to their doom, screaming in fear.

(Ending Portion as screen zooms out told by Tai.)

So basically, just when we make some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge, never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time Kamen Digimon Adventure.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

Just where is this place that the kids landed in? Searching for answers, the children find themselves at a beach. But it also happens to be Shellmon's dwelling! Caught by surprise and injured by Shellmon's enormous power, all hope appears to be lost. But just then, new medals for Eiji appear as unknown power within Agumon and Tatobamon are unleashed as the journey of the longest and shortest summer vacation for these children begin.

Next time of Kamen Digimon Adventure: Explosive Shinka! Greymon and Ratoratamon.

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: Thanks for checking this out. I hope you enjoy this story, because it took a lot of effort trying to find the right blendings of both versions of the anime. So, please review and look forward to the next chapter. Jaa ne.**


	2. Explosive Shinka! Greymon & Ratoratamon

**KKD: Hey guys. Well, here we are on chapter 2 of Kamen Digimon Adventure. I hope you guys are enjoying my mergence of Digimon Adventure and Kamen Rider. Here's when more Rider-based and Rider-Kaijin-based Digimon will appear.**

******DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own Digimon, Kamen Rider, or anything mentioned within. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc. However, any OC Digimon shown within belong to either him, or the guy who designed them. Kudos definitely go to FlamedramonX20 for the author with his artwork.**

**KKD: Not much else to say at this point, but I hope you guys continue to enjoy and review this story. I'll see you after the next chapter's preview.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 2: Explosive Evolution! Greymon & Ratoratamon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Tai: Let me bring you up to speed. Me and the seven other kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these strange devices and BAM! The next thing you know we're transported to this whacked out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. And our new friends somehow evolved, or shinka shita, into bigger Digimon and scared him off… or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers.

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

After that bad pun, we return to the group falling to their doom, but the flying Digimon (Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon) soon remember their abilities before flying down to grab their partners' hands, only for them to fall again after their failed attempts to get them back up to safety. Even Palmon tried to get Mimi to safety by using her vines to grip tightly to one of the rocks in the cliff, but it broke off a few seconds later, forcing them to fall.

Eventually, though, when Gomamon and Joe hit the water…

"MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon shouted when he got his breath of air before loads of multi-colored fishes floated up from under him and Joe, making a raft of fishes, which soon caught the other children and their Digimon friends.

"W-We're saved…" Tai panted with relief as the fish raft floated slowly down the river as something got Matt's attention.

"Oi! Over there!" Matt shouted, seeing the cliff Kuwagamon was still on collapse towards the waters below, much to the group's shock.

"FASTER!" Gomamon ordered the fishes as they picked up the pace, not splitting apart or dropping anyone as the waves started to pick up from the falling rocks and beetle Digimon; those were some huge waves, by the way.

Eventually, the group landed on shore, and they were all a-okay. A little wet and worn out, but okay nonetheless.

"Now we're finally out of danger," Matt sighed with relief.

"What was the deal with those fishes?" Joe panted, his glasses barely hanging onto his nose.

"Those were my Marching Fishes," Gomamon answered, getting a confused look from Joe as he remembered to fix his glasses. "I'm able to control fish at will."

"I see, so it was all thanks to you!" Arigatou (A/N: For those who don't know, Arigatou means thank you), Pukamon… I mean… That is…"

Reason for the confusion here was because of the drastic change in appearance between the Digimon the human met last chapter (The In-Training Levels: Koromon, Motimon, Yokomon, Hajimon, Tokomon, Tsunomon, Bukamon, Tanemon) and their current forms.

"It's Gomamon, now," Gomamon replied to Joe.

"Gomamon?"

At this point, T.K. realized the change that Tokomon went through.

"What happened to you, Tokomon?" T.K. asked.

"I'm Patamon, now." Patamon answered.

"We've digivolved," Agumon told the kids (A/N: Digivolve is the obvious American form of evolve/shinka from the Japanese version. Again, terms are interchangeable.).

"'Digivolved?' What's that mean?" Tai asked.

"It's like evolution," Izzy clarified. "Normally, it's when organisms in a species changes to adapt better to their environment…"

"That's right," Tentomon confirmed. "From that evolution, I changed from Motimon into Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Pyocomon to Piyomon," Biyomon added, telling Sora this.

"I digivolved from Tsunomon to Gabumon," Gabumon told Matt.

"I digivolved from Tanemon to Palmon," Palmon informed Mimi.

"I digivolved from Hajimon to Tatobamon," Tatobamon told his partner, Eiji.

"And I digivolved from Koromon to Agumon," Agumon finished.

"That's quite a drastic change," Eiji noted.

"Mmhmm. In any case, you seem stronger than before," Tai stated. "Are you still Digital Monsters, even after you digivolved?"

"Yup! I'm so glad to have met you, Taichi!"

"Huh? Why?"

"He means that we couldn't digivolve on our own," Tatobamon answered.

"Really?" Eiji gawked.

"Yea," Agumon answered. "I'm sure glad I was able to now because I met you, Tai."

"Then, is it the same for you, Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"So how's it work?" Eiji asked Tatobamon.

"Something about sharing your energy, and it happens with every one of us," Eiji's friend answered.

"But how do you access our energy?" Izzy pondered.

"Even WE don't know that," Tentomon replied.

"But it's all thanks to you, Mimi," Palmon giggled with a quick spin.

"But I don't even know what I did…" Mimi sighed, being seated and having her chin in her hand.

"Are you guys able to change back?" T.K. asked Patamon.

"Mmm… probably not," Patamon answered, a little unsure himself.

"This still doesn't make much sense to me," Joe sighed.

"Hey, it doesn't make much sense to us either," Gomamon responded.

"More importantly, what are we going to do now?" Matt asked.

"Let's go back to where we came from!" Joe insisted. "We should wait for the adults to come find us."

"That's easier said than done…" Tai sighed.

"Yea, we've been swept from up there all the way to down here," Eiji reminded Joe, pointing towards the cliff they started from.

"We've been swept pretty far away," Sora sighed.

"It doesn't look easy going back up there either," Matt agreed.

"Then what should we do?" Joe asked. "How about we look for a road somewhere…"

"More to the point, where are we?" Matt reminded the group in question. "It doesn't look like the camp site, no matter where I look."

"He's right. The vegetation looks like they're from the subtropics, and without a compass, we can't tell which way is North," Izzy noted.

"Wait, I do! And the plants do look subtropical," Tentomon replied.

"Well, which way is it? And do you know what I'm talking about when it comes to the plants?"

"No, but I do know that North's the opposite of South."

This brought out a groan from Izzy, and caused him to sweatdrop as well.

"Great… we're lost," Eiji sighed.

"Hey, pal. Smile," Tatobamon replied, sensing the stress in his new friend.

"There SHOULD be a road that leads back up there," Joe insisted.

"Perhaps so," Sora agreed. "If we go back, we might be able to find clues on why we're here."

"Eh!? But aren't there more monsters like that beetle from before?"

"Yes, there are," Palmon answered.

"See?"

"Well I don't want to put anyone in danger…" Matt noted.

"Are there any other humans here?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? You mean others like you?" the dino-Digimon asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, never seen any. You were the first humans to arrive that we know of. Other than that, there's nothing but Digimon here."

"Only Digimon? But you all sure look different."

"You said that… this is File Island, right?" Sora asked.

"Is it really an island?" Matt and Eiji asked.

"Never heard of it," Izzy replied.

"This place probably isn't in Japan…" Joe figured.

"Anyway, let's go," Tai suggested. "There's no point in standing around here."

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Matt asked as Tai and Agumon already began to walk off, forcing them to stop long enough to answer the question.

"I saw the ocean awhile ago!"

"The ocean?"

"Yeah. So let's go see it!"

As Tai walked off, Eiji shrugged and walked off with him, Agumon, and Tatobamon, always up for a little adventure. Matt then looked at the others.

"Should we go?" he asked Sora.

"Yeah," she suggested as Joe had his eyes closed, thinking out loud of what they should do.

"In times like these, it's best to stay put and wait for the adults to save us," he rambled. "That's also the reason why we should go back to…"

"JYOU!" Gomamon shouted, snapping Joe out of this state, and causing him to see the others were leaving without him and Gomamon. "Hurry up! Everyone's leaving us!"

"OI! WAIT FOR ME!" Joe shouted, chasing the group.

* * *

Later, the group was walking by the side of the river they were near, following the current, and Gomamon swimming in it, to the ocean. However, as some admired the scenery, others had thoughts/questions needed to be said/answered.

"I've never seen trees like these…" Sora noted

"I thought they were subtropical, but it appears I was wrong," Izzy responded.

"Maybe this really isn't Japan… they look really strange," Joe noted. "Well, whatever they are *sniff* they're aggravating my hay fever."

"Hey, Joe? Is there anything you DON'T complain about?" Matt groaned, getting a chuckle from Gabumon. "And besides, these Digital Monsters should have been a big tip-off that this place is strange, anyway," Matt added, getting a confused sound from Gabumon.

"Digital Monster… like, electronic monsters?" Izzy pondered.

"Just call us Digimon, we prefer that," Tatobamon and Tentomon responded.

"Sounds cool to me, too," Eiji agreed.

"But you don't appear as electrical as your name suggests," Izzy added.

"What's that, electricity? How this?" Tentomon responded, sending a small spark from his wings… that grew to the size of a softball, and continued to spark, getting a reaction from Izzy.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Patamon, you were flying before, right?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, I can fly now. Look!" Patamon replied, taking off into the air, flapping alongside T.K.

"Cool! But I think it's faster if you walked."

By that, T.K. was referring to how slow Patamon was getting as he ended up behind T.K. a short time after he took off as he lost both height and distance.

"I'm much faster! Look!" Biyomon replied proudly… but not exactly fairing any better than Patamon, except in height.

"There's no difference," Sora commented about their speed.

"Palmon, you look kind of like a plant," Mimi pointed out the obvious to said Digimon.

"I am," Palmon answered. "I can even perform photosynthesis."

"That's neat! Do it, do it!"

"Mimi, do you know what photosynthesis is?"

"Um, no really. What is it?"

"Well, I don't really know either…"

"So Tatobamon, Agumon said there's only Digimon here, right?" Eiji asked his new friend as they walked alongside Agumon and Tai.

"Yeah," Tatobamon confirmed.

"So that means that Kuwagamon was a Digimon, too?" Tai asked.

"Yep," Agumon confirmed.

"If there was a big one like him around, there might be others…" Izzy pondered.

"We already said there's only Digimon here," Tentomon reminded.

"If that's the case, then most things we'll see that move and talk will be Digimon," Eiji guessed.

"That's right," Tatobamon nodded.

"Wow! You sure are smart, Eiji," Tai chuckled.

"I'm a fast learner, Taichi-san," Eiji responded.

"Oi," Gabumon said stopping to take a whiff of the air. "I smell the ocean!"

"And I see it! So everybody in the water, 'cause it's the ocean!" Gomamon chuckled in the river.

And sure enough, not far from where they were, the entire group could see the shoreline and the ocean the river connected to. However, there was something else in the air, as well. …A sound?

"Huh?" Tai gawked, hearing what sounded like a phone ringing.

"Why is there a phone ringing in a place like this?" Sora asked.

The answer: there were some phone booths lined up on the beach in a neat row that the team rushed over to. They all managed to keep going with the ringing still being sounded out until Tai opened the door to the nearest booth… and it stopped, much to his surprise and disappointment.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"It stopped," Tai answered, stating the obvious.

"I can't believe there are phone booths here…" Sora sighed.

"It's irrational. My theory in how they appeared is aliens; they set these phone booths out as a trap," Izzy surmised, getting one of those "really?" looks from Eiji.

"But they do look like the phone booths we normally see…" Matt observed.

"They're the same as the one next to my house," Mimi added.

"Which means…" Joe thought before he figured/guessed. "We must still be in Japan!"

"Japan? Jyou, what's that?" Gomamon asked, immediately disproving that theory, much to Joe's dismay.

"…Or maybe not."

"Yo, Koushiro. Lend me 10 cents, will ya?" Tai asked.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Izzy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling home."

"Oh, then you can use my phone card for that; the aliens can bill me."

"I'd better call my friend, then," Eiji figured as he and the others ran to the other booths.

"Ah, I'm calling Mom!" T.K. responded in his dash.

"Me too!" Mimi and Izzy replied.

"Oi, Takeru!" Matt snapped, following him.

"I'll try too," Sora agreed; all this happened as Tai punched in the numbers on the phone he was using.

"Oh! Even Sora-kun is joining in…" Joe groaned, joining in nonetheless as Tai finished dialing, and waited for an answer.

"Moshi-moshi? It's me," Tai answered when he thought he heard someone pick up (A/N: Moshi-moshi is how Japanese say "Hello" when talking on the phone, for those who don't know).

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 mile per hour… and 90 seconds," the apparent operator responded.

"Wha-…What the heck? Either something's wrong or Mom's totally flipped."

"Tomorrow's weather forecast calls for sunny skies, with occasional ice cream," the operator on Mimi's phone answered.

"Ara? Did I dial the wrong number?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up… and don't call back," Matt's operator said as he and T.K. listened.

"This is weird, Onii-chan," T.K. replied (A/N: Onii-chan is a way of referring to an older male sibling one cares for, or an elder male that one respects enough to be family).

"Yea, what planet did I dial?" Matt deadpanned. "Either way, I'll try calling my own house."

"Talk about odd to the extreme," Eiji sighed as the operator on his phone was singing Happy Birthday to them.

"What's wrong with this phone?" Izzy asked, already finished with the call he tried to make.

"How are things over here?" Tentomon asked Biyomon while hovering in mid-air with his wings.

"Doesn't look like it worked," the pink bird Digimon sighed.

"Currently, this phone is outside all service areas," Sora's operator replied as Sora hung up and sighed in defeat.

"Well?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," Sora answered.

"Thought so… What is with these phones?"

* * *

Later, the rest of the group was resting on the beach in one way or another… all except for Joe, who still tried to see if the phones could actually get ahold of someone other than the odd operators.

"How about this?" Joe pondered as he finished dialing yet another number.

"The time is now 90:99:100 AM," the operator answered before using onomatopoeia for beeping, causing Joe to sigh until she stopped, ready to try again.

"Next!"

"Very curious. He's very persistant, but does Jyou always act like this?" Izzy asked about Joe more than odd behavior.

"That's Jyou for ya, every single day," Tai sighed.

"No matter where we call, the only thing we get is random information," Matt noted.

"Useless information, too," Eiji groaned.

"Well, let's get a move on, we're obviously not gonna get anywhere with these," Tai sighed.

"Wait a second," Matt said as Tai got up after sitting down for a while. "Even if we can't call, there might be someone who'll call us. Like the one earlier."

"Really?" Eiji deadpanned, which was the same thing Tai was asking in his facial expression.

"It's a waste of time staying here," Tai reminded Matt, since they'd never know WHEN someone would call in.

"But it won't hurt to keep an eye out here," Matt told them. "Besides, everyone's tired!"

Sure enough, the group had enough walking for a while, and needed a rest.

"We're all kind of hungry as well," Izzy added.

"I guess. We haven't had lunch yet," Tai sighed. "Yosh, let's take a break! (A/N: Yosh is the way of saying all right before saying what he/she/they should do.)"

This brought a sigh of relief to the entire group.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Sora asked, ready to reach into her pockets. "All I have is this… ara?"

Her confused gasp for a second was because she touched the device she grabbed back at camp, and was now attached to her belt.

"…This thing that came falling from the sky," Sora finished.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those," Tai remembered, pulling out his. "I've got one too."

"Mine's on my bag," Mimi told everyone.

"I have one too," T.K. added.

"Looks like everyone is holding one," Matt noted.

"But mine's different from everyone else's," Eiji noted, holding out his, and pulling out the medals held within.

"Maybe that's got something to do with Tatobamon."

"Of course," a new voice answered, getting the group's attention.

What they saw was a humanoid wearing phoenix-themed armor. This being, who was sitting in a tree, floated down, and landed on his knee, but he was still kinda weak.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Ankhmon. This Digimon is human bird type, and normally considered a Virus type. His normal level would be Mega, but he has the strength of a champion for unknown reasons.**

* * *

"I am not here to harm you," Ankhmon panted. "I'm only here because Tatobamon and his partner are the only ones who can help me."

"Why us?" Eiji asked.

"You hold the core medals that provide Greeed Digimon with their strength. My personal goal is to locate my red core medals like the Taka you have."

Eiji looked at the red medal, and sure enough, it beared the image of the hawk, or taka in Japanese.

"So why else would you follow us?" Tatobamon asked.

"…I noticed how kind you were as Hajimon… and I guess I need help in finding my friends," Ankhmon answered.

"Okay. You can stay with us if you can really help."

"I'm still wondering what these things are…" Izzy said before his stomach growled. "Anyway, we were talking about food, weren't we?"

"I guess you still have to get ready before moving out," Ankhmon figured. "In that case, I'll wait until you're full to actually get introductions."

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Eiji asked.

"All I have is a travel-size first-aid kit," Sora answered, pulling out the stuff she had. "It has adhesive tape, disinfectant, and some thread and needles."

"I don't really have anything on me other than the medals and my weird gizmo."

"I have this laptop, digital camera, and a cell phone…" Izzy said, pulling out said devices. "But since I've come here, none of them work. I thought I still had some battery left…"

"You sure brought a lot of junk to summer camp," Tai noted.

"What about you, Taichi-san?"

"Oh, me? Just this. A mini-telescope."

"I didn't bring any food either," Matt sighed.

"I did," T.K. said cheerfully. "See?"

Sure enough, T.K. managed to bring his backpack filled to the brim with…

"Candy!" Mimi squealed. "It looks so tasty! But wait, you're not from our school, are you?"

"Nope," T.K. answered. "Since it's summer vacation, I came to visit my onii-chan. Right, Onii-chan?"

"Y-Yeah," Matt answered, a little unsure.

"Hey, Koushiro, you noticed he calls Yamato 'Onii-chan?'" Tai asked Izzy.

"Maybe they're cousins…" Izzy guessed.

Despite what Tai said at the beginning of last chapter, he didn't know that T.K. really was Matt's little brother. In fact, when they first made this observation, they assumed they were cousins due to their last names being different and the fact that "Onii-chan," which means "older brother," can also be used towards and older boy cousin. Thusly, Since Matt and T.K. have those different last names, the others currently think they could be cousins.

"Mimi-chan, what did you bring?" Sora asked, trying to get Tai and Izzy off of that so they don't say anything to offend Matt or T.K. "Your bag looks pretty big."

"Oh this?" Mimi gawked before emptying her bag to check. "Well… I have this solid fuel, a Swiss army knife, a compass, a flashlight, and then…"

Most everyone gawked at this whole set Mimi managed to bring.

"You're pretty prepared for survival…" Eiji noted.

"It's been a long time since I've gone to camp, so I borrowed my papa's gear," Mimi giggled. "Secretly."

"Well, why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt gawked.

"I thought it might be kinda fun to see how long we can go without one. Besides, it's broken."

"So much for that," Eiji sighed.

"I'm guessing she normally doesn't bring this stuff though," Tai guessed.

"But they may turn out to be useful to us now," Matt figured.

"That's true…" Sora agreed. "…we don't know what to expect from now on…"

"Yeah… you're right," Tai sighed as he turned to see Joe, STILL in the phone booth. "Anyway… looks like Jyou's still making phone calls, but there's no way he could have brought food or…"

Suddenly, Tai realized what bag Joe had been holding this whole time. It was awfully big, and it had a red cross on it. If that didn't give it away, then the Kanji for "For Emergency Use" did.

"What the?" Tai gasped. "He has the emergency food supply!"

This caused Izzy and Sora to gasp in surprise as they looked as well.

"He does!" Izzy gasped.

"Oi, Jyou! You're carrying the emergency rations!" Tai called out to Joe, who turned, still holding the phone.

"Huh? Why do I have to carry that?! Besides, don't you know it's rude not to interrupt someone when they're on the phone!" Joe groaned.

"But that bag…" Izzy started.

"Bag? Oh yeah, I've been trying to hand this over to Mimi-kun; today was HER day to carry it!"

"You know, he's talking about you," Palmon told Mimi.

"Me?" Mimi repeated as Joe rushed up with the bag in his hands.

"Mimi-kun! Like I said, it was your turn to take charge of the emergency rations!"Joe scolded Mimi. "You need to keep a better eye on it!"

"Eh? But it's so heavy!"

"Don't be selfish!"

"Now, now!" Tai said, stepping in. "It's great just knowing that we have something to eat. Now let's have some lunch!"

"Right!" Sora nodded in agreement as Gomamon floated in the water, and the group started trying to figure out how to portion the food.

* * *

"Now each group is given three days worth of food," Joe started in an attempt to calculate how to divide the rations. "Since our group originally had six people, is…"

"54 meals," Izzy answered.

"Right! So if we divide that up evenly between 8 people…"

"Somewhere between two to two and a half days."

"R-Right…"

"But since we're sharing with the Digimon, it'll be half that," Sora reminded the group. "The food won't even last for more than a day."

"Oh yeah…"

"We're fine. We'll find food for ourselves," Gabumon responded to this, getting a confused/shocked expression from the group of humans.

"Trust him. As the eldest of the Digimon here, I know these things," Ankhmon replied. "Digimon hunt and forage for themselves. If a Digimon like me knows this, then it shouldn't be a problem for a bunch of Rookies like your friends."

"Yep, so there's no need to count us in," Tentomon agreed.

"Is that really okay?" Sora asked Biyomon.

"Yeah, it is. It's what we've always been doing," Biyomon answered.

"That really helps," Joe sighed in relief. "Okay then, this food will be for the humans…"

However… it seemed some people weren't listening that well as Eiji and Tai were already eating, but also gave some food to Tatobamon and Agumon, respectively.

"Umai!" Tatobamon replied, having eaten some already.

"So how is it? Taste good, Agumon?" Tai asked, getting a confirming mumble from said Digimon.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked, in case Tai and Eiji forgot.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining," Eiji deadpanned, getting a chuckle from Tai, and a groan from Joe.

"You people make me CRAZY!"

* * *

Later, the other humans were set to have a meal as something caught the eyes of Eiji, Ankhmon, and Tatobamon.

"You see that, too?" Ankhmon whispered to Eiji and Tatobamon, who nodded before they went to examine the sparkle they saw.

Once they arrived at some bushes, Tatobamon moved the branches and saw two medals similar to the Tiger/Tora medal Eiji found enter his phone device. The differences were the shades of yellow used, and the fact that they had the engravings of a lion and a cheetah.

"These look like they belong to another Digimon like me," Ankhmon noted.

"Huh?" Eiji gawked in confusion.

"What do you mean, like you?" Tatobamon asked.

"A Greeed Digimon. Long story short, a lot of our power were inserted into these medals. There are 9 from each Greeed Digimon, 3 of each animal from each Greeed Digimon," Ankhmon answered.

"Better hang onto them just in case," Eiji figured as he took the medals.

Suddenly, as Gomamon was relaxing, he detected something. At about the same time, Biyomon stood up when she heard the sound.

"What's wrong, Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"Something's coming," she answered, causing the group to turn and see where she was looking.

It was about this time that Eiji, Ankhmon, and Tatobamon were returning when tall spurts of water shot up, surprising the group closer to the booths as these geysers shot the booths into the air while the group ran to safety.

"Wh-What is it?" Eiji asked as he and the Digimon with him ran up.

"How should we know?!" Tai snapped as the phone booths collapsed in the sand, dented, broken, or shattered.

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon gasped.

"What's a Shellmon?!" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason. But I guess this is his territory."

With that, a giant conch shell emerged from the ground as something resembling a mollusk in texture and turtle in appearance, as well as a yellow anemone on it's head, forced it's front half out of the shell, bringing a vague resemblance to a hermit crab.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Shellmon, an aggressive Aquatic, Champion Level, Data Digimon. His hissatsu waza is Hydro Pressure.**

* * *

'Attacked by two digital monsters in one day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shell-fish?' Joe groaned mentally as he climbed up the nearby rock slope and Shellmon began to approach. "Miina, this way!"

Suddenly, Shellmon lowered it's head and fire water from the anemone at the cliff until it hit Joe, forcing him to fall and land hard on his butt.

"JYOU!" Gomamon shouted from the water before getting forced under by Shellmon's Hydro Pressure.

"That's it! Enough standing on the sidelines!" Tatobamon shouted, regrouping with the other Rookie Digimon.

"Ikuze, miina!" Agumon shouted as they all charged towards Shellmon.

"I'm counting on you, Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"Pepper Breath!"

With that, Agumon's signature fire blast, hit Shellmon in the face as Tatobamon used the spikes on Shellmon's shell to his advantage.

"Tora Swipe!" Tatobamon shouted, slicing the top of Shellmon's head, not noticing something else strange coming out from the backside of it's shell.

"Petit Fiyaaa…" Gabumon started as he attempted to fire his attack… but it burnt out quickly… even before it got to a quarter of the way to Shellmon. "…ara?"

"Magical Fi-…" Biyomon started, only for her attack to disperse before she could launch it. "Huh?"

"Petit Thunder…" Tento said before he only sent a mere spark out instead of the lightning bolt he shot last chapter. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked in surprise.

"Their attacks aren't working!" Matt surmised as Shellmon used it's Hydro Pressure to blast Biyomon ad Tentomon out of the sky, and Agumon and Gabumon back to the group before shaking Tatobamon off it's head.

"Agumon/Tatobamon!" Tai and Eiji gasped in unison as said Digimon managed to get back up and into the battle.

"Kuso!" they groaned as they charged into battle again.

"Air Sho…?" Patamon started, only releasing a small puff of air before getting hit by one of Shellmon's anemone tentacles.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, her vines not even budging an inch. "Ara…?"

Just as Shellmon was about to tackle Palmon with his head, Tatobamon pushed her out of the way before he got tossed aside himself. It was then that Agumon let loose another Pepper Breath to Shellmon's face.

"Looking good, Agumon!" Tai cheered as Tatobamon got up and continued the fight as well.

"Good luck, Tatobamon!" Eiji shouted.

'Kid's got spunk, I'll give him that. But why do I sense something familiar in the air?' Ankhmon pondered to himself.

"How come only Agumon and Tatobamon can fight?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry… I'm so… hungry…" Tentomon groaned, getting a gasp from Izzy.

"Gabumon…" Matt checked his friend with concern.

"I don't have any strength…" Gabumon grunted as Sora picked up Biyomon.

"I get it! It's because Agumon and Tatobamon were the only one's who ate earlier!" Sora realized.

"I see…" Izzy gasped.

"So does that mean the other Digimon have no power to fight?" Matt questioned.

"Not sure," Eiji shrugged, having heard this.

"Agumon, Eiji, Tatobamon, you and I'll have to make do on our own!" Tai told his partner.

"Gotcha, Taichi!" Agumon nodded.

"Then give us a diversion!" Tatobamon urged.

"Hey! Over here, Shellmon!" Tai shouted running to the side of the Digimon as Eiji shuddered for some odd reason, but only Ankhmon noticed this shudder.

"Taichi!" Sora shouted as Agumon let loose another Pepper Breath to Shellmon's face.

'I wonder… this kid with Tatobamon… can he also sense them?' Ankhmon pondered as he sensed the energy from before get stronger as he saw a faint glow come from behind Shellmon's shell.

At the same time, Tai grabbed a metal rod from one of the phone booths and ran over to Shellmon, bashing the rod into the spot on the shell where it's arm emerged.

"Take this! You piece of… Kuso!" Tai shouted, only to get caught by one of the anemone tentacles.

"Taichi!" Agumon gasped as something that looked like a mix between an feline and a mummy emerged from the vortex on the back of Shellmon's shell.

"NANI?!" Ankhmon gasped seeing the creature. "Yummymon?!"

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Yummymon. This is actually a group of Digimon, usually Virus in attribute, and always varies in level, but each one is often made by a Greeed Digimon. This one obviously wasn't made by Ankhmon.**

* * *

Somehow, the aura the Yummymon was giving off, spread over to Shellmon, making it stronger as it held Agumon down. But also, it seemed to weaken Agumon at the same time before it saw Eiji, jumped down, and strangled him as Shellmon held Tatobamon in place after spraying the other children and their Digimon to the cliff..

"Kuso! At this rate, everyone will… Isn't there anything we can do?!" Tai groaned before screaming as Shellmon tightened it's grip on him.

"AGH!" Eiji screamed in pain.

"Taichi/Eiji!" Agumon and Tatobamon gasped.

"TATOBAMON!"

Suddenly, his phone device glowed, and Ankhmon saw the yellow medals that Eiji found insert themselves into the slots in place of the red and green medals before Eiji, unknowingly, pressed enter before the device closed itself and began to glow.

"EIJI!" Tatobamon screamed once more as his energy began to overflow with the power of the yellow medals.

* * *

(Cue Ratoratamon Theme: Ride on Right Time)

Tatobamon began to glow as well as Ankhmon and the others gawked at this sight.

"Wha-What the?" Eiji gasped.

"TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA… RATORATAMON!"

In Tatobamon's place was a four-legged Digimon with a golden lion head that had blue eyes, tiger forelimbs similar to his Tatobamon Tora arms, and cheetah-like hind legs.

"What happened?" Eiji gasped as the Yummymon let him go due to the new Digimon charging it.

"He… combo digivolved…" Ankhmon gasped.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Ratoratamon. A champion level, vaccine attribute, feline type Digimon. ****He is incredibly fast and fierce, his quadrupedal configuration and cheetah-like speed allowing him to cover huge distances in mere seconds. His mane is able to emit blinding rays of light that are also hot enough to evaporate an entire river. Ratoratamon's claws are also far sharper than Tatobamon's, which are deadly when combined with his speed. His hissatsu waza, Gush Cross, project three yellow rings towards his target before ****charging through them with his speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the energy projection within his mane.**

* * *

"Combo digivolve?" Eiji repeated.

"Something exclusive to a select Digimon due to how powerful the core medals are and what they can do to their systems," Ankhmon responded as Ratoratamon growled ready to charge again.

The Yummymon was pretty fast, but Ratoratamon was a lot faster than anyone expected, even faster than the Yummymon.

Then, the stare-off started, giving Eiji the cue to press the enter button on his device once more.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

"Gush Cross!" Ratoratamon roared, summoning three yellow rings as he executed his finisher on the Yummymon, shattering and exploding it… into silver medals?

Whatever they were, Ankhmon took them, and greedily ate them as the aura on Shellmon vanished, despite him squeezing Tai tighter in his anemone tentacles. Suddenly…

"AGUMON!" Tai screamed as his device glowed.

"TAICHI!" Agumon screamed before he began to glow, too.

* * *

(Cue Music: Giant Step by Astronauts)

"Wha-What's that?!" Tai gasped as Agumon continued to glow and change as the others witnessed this.

"AGUMON, SHINKA... GREYMON!"

With the sudden growth spurt, Shellmon was knocked back, forcing to let go of Tai, who tumbled on the ground for a moment before getting his bearings.

Agumon now stood as a Digimon who had blue stripe on his body as the upper part of his head was hard and brown, and had three horns as his red eyes shone through it.

"He evolved again… into Greymon?" Tai gasped at the sight, Greymon looking slightly familiar to him now.

As Shellmon fixed itself, Greymon stared it down before, after a few seconds, Shellmon charged and Greymon held his ground against it.

"You can do it, Greymon!" Tai cheered from nearby.

It attempted its Hydro Pressure, but Greymon dodged it before turning the water from it into steam with his fire breath. The steam was enough to deter Shellmon to back up enough for Greymon to get his horn under the Digimon and flip it high into the air.

"Mega Flame!" he roared, sending a huge fireball at Shellmon, making him do one of those "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" moments, causing the others to gawk as Shellmon fell into the ocean, far off in the distance as Greymon and Ratoratamon, with a roar, glowed before reverting back to Agumon and Tatobamon.

"Agumon/Tatobamon!" Tai and Eiji gasped, checking on their friends. "You changed back… Are you okay, Agumon/Tatobamon?"

"Taichi/Eiji…" the Digimon duo groaned, getting the humans' attention with their opened eyes. "We're hungry…"

This brought out a chuckle from both Tai and Eiji.

* * *

(End Insert Music)

Thankfully, for those of you concerned, Gomamon is still safe, back above the water like before.

Joe on the other hand…

"Moshi-moshi? Moshi-moshi?!" he shouted into the phone, STILL trying to contact someone.

"There's no reason for us to stay here now," Tai sighed after the humans had their fill, and the Digimon were beginning to chow down on the rations, much to Izzy and Joe' initial dismay.

"Yeah…" Eiji agreed.

"Eat as much as you want!" Sora encouraged the Digimon chowing down.

"You must know that Shellmon wasn't completely beaten," Ankhmon sighed, now having been properly introduced to the group.

"Ankhmon's right. We should leave before he comes back to assault us again," Izzy agreed with the Greeed Digimon, who chowed on his home's equivalent to Ice Candy, that he stored in his personal hammerspace.

"That's true," Matt agreed.

"Then let's go back to that forest!" Joe suggested, FINALLY knowing that the phones were useless now, and with Gomamon coming onto shore. "The forest that we turned up in. Let's wait for help there!"

"Like I said before, we fell off a cliff and went downstream," Sora reminded Joe.

"She's right, we can't get back so easily," Eiji agreed.

"No more Kuwagamon!" Mimi whimpered.

"Since there were phones here, there must be people who've put them there," Izzy figured. "We should go look for them."

"That's a good idea," Joe sighed.

"I like that plan," Sora nodded.

"I don't know what you're all talking about, but I don't have much choice. I'm with you as long as Eiji-kun and Tatobamon are with you guys," Ankhmon sighed.

"Yosh! Let's do it!" Tai shouted.

"I'll go wherever you go, Taichi!" Agumon smiled.

"Same with me to you, Eiji-kun!" Tatobamon replied.

"Thanks, guys," Tai and Eiji responded.

"Then it's decided," Matt announced.

"Yeah," Joe sighed. "Make sure you don't leave your stuff behind, everyone!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Tai ordered as the group cheerfully walked along the shore to their next stop on File Island.

And so, the eight children and Digimon set off… into an unknown world of adventure.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

"I must protect my little brother at all costs."

As these thoughts weigh over Matt's head, a vicious lake Digimon attacks him as Ankhmon and Eiji find more medals, and another, different Yummymon strikes!

To save Takeru and the others, Yamato tries to sacrifice himself as Eiji and Tatobamon try to fight off the Yummymon, but then, a huge wolf engulfed in blue flames rushes to his rescue as he is assisted by an aquatic Digimon that somehow resembles Tatobamon in blue!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: The Blue Wolf and the Aquatic Combo! Garurumon and Shautamon.

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: Okay, so I made a goof in the Gekijouban involving Ankhmon's Digimon Analyzer. I didn't realize that Ankhmon was a Mega until I relooked at the FlamedramonX20's artwork on Ankhmon. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy it. If I made any more goofs, be sure to let me know in a review. Keep up the reviews, miina. Until next time, Jaa ne!**


	3. Garurumon and Shautamon

**KKD: So here is Kamen Digimon Adventure's next chapter, and it's the first chapter of the story that is more than 7,000 words. Also, as I was writing this, someone gave me a good idea to throw in for later. But no spoilers; it's going to show up closer to the Dark Masters saga, so it'll be a while before we get there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own anything in this story. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc. Also, FlamedramonX20 owns the ideas for the OOO Digimon.**

**KKD: I hope you guys enjoy this for the wait. And please, post more reviews so I can be motivated to write more.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 3: The Blue Wolf and the Aquatic Combo! Garurumon and Shautamon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Tai: So there we were, falling like crazy! That's when Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim close together, and make a boat for us. Later we find a beach with a whole bunch of phone booths; we tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work. Next, after a surprisingly friendly encounter with Ankhmon, who later joins our party, we got totally thrashed on by Shellmon and this freak Ankhmon called a Yummymon. Shellmon sprayed seawater like a fire hose, and Yummymon seemed WAY too interested in Eiji. Thankfully for him, Tatobamon combo digivolved to Ratoratamon and used his Gush Cross finisher to defeat the Yummymon. That's when my bud Agumon, who got stepped on earlier, got mad at Shellmon and digivolved to Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he won't forget. Then he and Ratoratamon turned back into Agumon and Tatobamon. Dudes, this place is wild!

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

At this point, the gang was standing/sitting on a spot where a cliff overlooked the ocean. It was still Day 1 in this new place for the humans, and already they've gone quite a distance from their starting point. As they watched the waves crash into the shore, Tai thought hard about what happened last chapter.

'Why did only Tatobamon and Agumon evolve into Ratoratamon and Greymon back then? None of the others did…' Tai thought to himself before he decided to check with Agumon himself. "Agumon!"

"What is it, Taichi?" Agumon asked, walking up next to him.

"Why did you change back from Greymon into Agumon, and Tatobamon from Ratoratamon?"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"I don't know either!"

This caused Tai to do an anime-style jerk, which nearly made him fall into the ocean below; thankfully Agumon caught him by the shirt with his claw, causing the others, minus Ankhmon, to laugh at the predicament.

Suddenly, Ankhmon heard something in the distance, which came in the sound of a loud roar that the entire group later heard together, forcing them to look towards the source of the sound.

"What's that?!" Sora gasped.

What the sound came from was a Digimon that looked like a Monoclonius, with metal armor that was extremely hard appeared by crashing through a nearby rock.

"What the?!" Eiji gasped.

"What is that?!" Izzy gawked.

"That's Monochromon," Tentomon answered. "But he's a really nice Digimon, so there's no need to worry."

"Although," Ankhmon started, getting the group's attention. "…it is advisable to be cautious around the Monochromon. They tend to get miffed when they're hungry.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Monochromon is a Champion level, Data Type Digimon. Despite it's appearance, it is classified as an Armored Dragon Digimon, when an ankylosaurian would almost be more accurate due to how hard his armor is, especially with his hard being as hard as diamond. As stated by Ankhmon, he's normally docile, but when angered, he will fight his enemy to the bitter end.**

* * *

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Tai gasped.

"NO!" Mimi screamed as the Monochromon roared before them and another, similar roar sounded out from behind them revealing yet ANOTHER Monochromon.

"There's another one!" Joe gasped.

"Not good…" Matt groaned. "They're got us on both sides."

"Run guys!" Tai ordered as the team ducked behind two boulders as the Monochromon charged… at each other?

Sure enough, the Monochromon barely noticed the humans as they charged at each other, swinging their tails and knocked rocks at each other.

"They're fighting each other?" Tai gawked.

"Typical beast behavior," Ankhmon scoffed.

"What's that mean?" Eiji asked.

"The Monochromon are fighting over territory," Tatobamon answered.

"Then let's get out of here while we still can!" Palmon suggested before running off. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Palmon!" Mimi shouted as she ran after her and the others followed in pursuit. "Don't run ahead on your own!"

'I can't believe I'm doing this. If only I wasn't as weak as a champion, I could toss those freaks aside like they were nothing,' Ankhmon groaned to himself, following the others.

The team continued to run from the Monochromon duel until the Monochromon eventually fought themselves over the cliff, and into the water below, despite the brief moment when Takeru fell over as Matt checked on him before T.K. moved on with Tai's urging.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was finally beginning to set on this first day on File Island for the humans, and they were still walking quite a distance.

"I'm tired," Mimi complained as she stopped at a tree to try and rest.

"Just a little farther, Mimi," Tai said walking past her.

"My calves will get fat."

"Fatter legs are better, Mimi," Agumon told her. "They can support your weight, and you can kick the dirt with them."

"I'm not like you."

"That's right," Palmon replied, running up to where Mimi and Agumon were. "Feet that look like plant roots are more beautiful!"

"I don't like that either."

This caused Palmon to sigh and fall to her knees as the others looked at the sky.

"The sunset has a very strange color," Izzy noted, looking at the oddly colored sky.

"Looks like the day is almost over," Sora added.

"Of course it's getting late," Ankhmon groaned.

"What should we do?" Izzy asked. "It'll be dangerous to venture farther when it gets darker."

"Send someone to find a good place to set up camp."

"Well I smell something," Tentomon noted as he flew into the air to get a good view of the source of the smell. "I smell it! The smell of fresh water!"

Sure enough, when Tentomon settled high in the tree, he saw it… a lake.

"Ahh, we've got drinking water!" Tentomon gawked. "It's a lake! A lake! Let's camp over there!"

"That's great! With a lake as our campsite, we can keep ourselves from going thirsty," Tatobamon chuckled. "That's a great place to camp since it seems close."

"I agree!" Mimi sighed. "I can't walk anymore."

"I'm gonna…!" Gomamon started to run towards the lake before he felt a tug on his tail, and was forced to stop and fall on his gut as it turned out that Joe was the one to stop him.

"Hold it right there, Gomamon!" Joe scolded.

"I think we've walked far enough today," Matt said, seeing how tired T.K. was.

"Yea, besides, everyone's tired and hungry," Tai added. "We have to find some food."

"That's a good plan. I like that plan a lot," Joe said as everyone agreed, even Ankhmon.

"Yosh. We'll camp at the lake for tonight," the Greeed Digimon told the group.

* * *

Not too much later, they arrived at the campsite where, strangely, there looked like telephone poles or transformers sticking out of the water, but the lake was surprisingly clean… and large.

"Wow, what a huge lake!" Biyomon gawked.

"This is the best place for camping," Sora noted.

"Hey, does camping mean we have to sleep outdoors?" Mimi asked in concern to her interests.

"Looks like it," Tai sighed.

"No way!"

Suddenly, a strange noise got the group's attention. It was the sound of electricity and moving machinery. They all turned and saw… a trolley car of sorts, of which the lights turned on.

"The lights came on!" Tai gasped.

"It's a trolley!" T.K. and Eiji gawked in unison.

"What is it doing here…?" Izzy pondered.

"Hey, maybe someone's inside!" Sora guessed.

"Let's take a look!" Tai suggested as he and Agumon led the way for the group over to the side of the lake where the trolley was, walked over a land bridge connecting the island on the lake that the trolley was on, to the rest of the area around it.

The first ones in were Tai and Agumon, but when they entered…

"No one's here!" Tai gasped.

"Yeah," Sora noted.

"It's still pretty new," Izzy noted, seeing the clean floors.

"These cushions are really comfy!" Mimi giggled, testing them out.

"But man, I don't get this…" Tai sighed. "First the phones at the beach, now this… what's going on?"

"You don't think this will start moving on its own, do you?" Joe asked as he checked through the driver's seat window that Biyomon was staring in from.

"Of course not! For one thing, there're no tracks."

"This place will be comfortable to sleep in," Sora noted, also sitting on the seats, Tentomon next to her.

"But why don't we get food first?" Tentomon suggested.

"Eiji-kun and Tatobamon already got a head start," Ankhmon said, pointing to the two running off… or rather Eiji getting a piggyback ride on Tatobamon, who jumped high in the air to get great distances to find good food.

* * *

Later, Eiji and Tatobamon were bringing back tons for fruits and vegetables for the group while Izzy was fishning in the lake with T.K. The only problem being one of the partner Digimon swimming.

"Hey Gomamon, don't get in the way!" Izzy snapped at said Digimon. "I can't catch any fish with you swimming there!"

"Lucky!" Tentomon chuckled as he found some berries with Tai and Sora walked under him with some firewood. "These are my favorite!"

Down below, Patamon was handstanding on top of Agumon, inhaling and set to fire his Air Shot, and…

"Air Shot!" Patamon fired said attack at some orange banana-like fruits hanging from one tree… which landed right on Gabumon's horn!

"OW!" Gabumon groaned due to the sudden impact and pain the fruit put on his horn.

"Gomen!" Patamon quickly apologized, hovering off of Agumon and over to Gabumon as Biyomon giggled at what he just did.

"You don't need to use your powers just to get fruit!" she told Patamon before flying up to another odd looking fruit in a tree, and attempted to get it down just with her beak and flying while Palmon and Mimi were searching through mushrooms.

"These mushrooms are safe to eat," Palmon said pointing to some normal mushrooms before she saw Mimi reaching for some spotted ones. "AGH! Not those! Those are poisonous!"

"Oh!" Mimi gasped backing away from those mushrooms. "That flower on your head isn't just for show, I see."

"Of course not!"

* * *

Back at camp, the group had set up a spot for the campfire as Tatobamon and Eiji returned with more fruit.

"Talk about a fun ride," Eiji chuckled.

"Yea. And we got plenty of food, too," Tatobamon replied.

"Yosh, let's get ready to prepare dinner," Matt suggested.

"But how can we light a fire?" Sora asked.

"Leave it to me!" Agumon responded quickly, using his Pepper Breath to ignite the fire, and it was just right.

"Hey, you're useful, Agumon!" Tai commented, getting chuckle from Agumon.

"We've caught a lot!" Izzy replied as he and T.K. brought their catchs to Tai and Matt, respectively.

"Nice job, Koushiro!"

"You did great, Takeru," Matt told T.K. as he took the fish and walked over to the fire.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave," Tai groaned, dangling his fish over the fire like a dope as Matt walked up, having put the fish he had on sticks.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers AND ruin the fish. You have to cook it away from the flames, so why don't you use a stick?" Matt informed Tai, putting his stick in the ground outside the fire pit, but close enough so the fish can cook without getting burned.

"You sure know a lot about this, Yamato, how did you come up with that?"

"Because I'm the man."

* * *

Later that night, the Digimon and kids had their fair share of food. Those who preferred fruit and vegetables ate from those that Eiji and Tatobamon found earlier while the kids at the fish to make sure they got their protein.

However… T.K. wasn't eating his first fish right away for some reason.

"Takeru," Matt started, seeing what I just mentioned.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" T.K. asked.

"Want me to take the bones out?"

"Don't worry, just bite through the head and keep going," Tai suggested.

"Okay," T.K. shrugged before doing just that as Sora was filling some fresh water bottles with Eiji and Tatobamon with Ankhmon leaning against a tree nearby.

"Sora," Tai started, getting the girl's attention. "Takeru calls Yamato "Onii-chan," but those two have different last names, don't they?"

"Yeah," Sora confirmed as she stood up alongside Eiji and Tatobamon.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Remember, Takeru and I don't go to the same school, so I don't exactly know, either," Eiji sighed as Joe groaned, walking back after a hike around the lake and through the woods.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" Sora asked Joe (A/N: Senpai is a term used in a polite way of showing respect to those older than you; since Elementary Schools in Japan go to sixth grade, Joe is the oldest in their classes, so Sora is trying to be polite and respectful of Joe's position. Also, more respect is given to those of higher grades like Joe from those of lower grades like Sora, as is the norm in Japan.)

"I was trying to figure out which direction we're in, but I can't find the North Star," Joe answered.

"You're right. I don't see any familiar constellations."

"That's odd…"

"You can only see the North Star from the Northern Hemisphere, right?" Tai checked.

"Then could we be in the Southern Hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"It can't be," Joe responded, turning to Tai and Sora and Eiji and Tatobamon listened in. "I don't see the Southern Cross either."

"So what does that mean?" Tai and Eiji asked.

However, subjects were soon to change as Patamon was seen yawning next to T.K.

"Sleepy, Patamon?" T.K. asked to make sure as said Digimon just lay down next to T.K. as Palmon and Gomamon also dozed off.

"Let's get ready for bed," Tai yawned with a stretch as Izzy stepped forward.

"Perhaps we should take turns keeping watch," Izzy suggested.

"Good thinking," Ankhmon agreed. "You can never tell what's around here."

"I agree with Ankhmon," Joe nodded. "Let's decide on an order."

"If it's all the same, Tatobamon, Ankhmon, and I will stay out to make sure you guys don't sleep on watch," Eiji replied, getting a chuckle from Eiji, but the others thought that was smart, so they decided to let them do that.

"It's fine if the girls stay out of it," Tai told Joe, wanting to be a gentleman and not let the girls get into trouble as Matt stood up.

"Takeru doesn't need to either," Matt told them as T.K. stood up in response.

"I'm fine!" T.K. insisted.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep."

"But there's no bedding we can sleep in…" Mimi whined as Tai suddenly got a sneaky and funny idea… to him anyway.

"Hey, Gabumon. Let me borrow your pelt to use as a blanket," Tai said as Gabumon began to react in shock before Tai took a slight grip on the blue fur on Gabumon. "I've been dying to see what you look like underneath that. Let me see!"

"WAGH! Anything but that!" Gabumon protested, running off as Tai let go and chuckled before…

"Stop that!" Matt snapped, pushing Tai back.

"What are you doing?" Tai responded.

"Can't you see he doesn't like it?"

"You didn't have to push me for that!"

At this point, the two were so close to fighting they grabbed each other's collars before…

"Stop it, you two!" T.K. protested, causing the two to stop, and turn away from each other, arms crossed.

"Err… so then…" Joe started, trying to get the guys to calm down. "Who will be our first lookout?"

"I'll do it!" Tai said right away.

"I'm next!" Matt responded shortly after.

This brought a relieved sigh from T.K. as Patamon, on T.K.'s shoulder from the tenseness of the moment, yawned once more.

"O-Okay," Joe replied. "Then Koushiro is third, and I'll be last. All right mina, let's sleep in the trolley!"

* * *

Later, everyone except for Eiji, Tatobamon, Ankhmon, Tai, and Agumon were packed in the trolley for the night.

"I'm used to sleeping in a bed…" Mimi sighed.

"We should consider ourselves lucky we even found a place to sleep," Sora told Mimi as the humans were going to sleep in the benches of the trolley with Patamon over by T.K., and the other Digimon would sleep on a bed of leaves on the floor.

"Good night," everyone else replied.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite," T.K. deadpanned before he fell asleep next to the already sleeping Patamon.

'Thanks for reminding me, T.K.' Sora sighed mentally as she set herself to sleep. 'Either way, I hope no monsters will appear before morning.'

'I really wanted a bath,' Mimi thought to herself before falling off to sleep.

'Why is there a trolley here?' Izzy pondered in his head. 'Maybe it's the aliens; maybe they knew we needed it. Either way, it'll be a long day spending all of tomorrow with everyone.'

'I hope everything is back to normal when I wake up,' Joe thought as he removed his glasses and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the bus, Matt was sitting with his eyes shut, and Gabumon was sitting next to him, ready to sleep.

"Gabumon," Matt started, causing both of them to open their eyes, and to get an "Eh?" out of Gabumon. "Go to Takeru."

"Why?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm sweating too much sitting next to you."

"Oh, so you want to keep Takeru warm."

"I never said that."

"That's because you're too shy."

"Look who's talking."

With that, both Matt and Gabumon got up as Gabumon laid himself on top of T.K., who woke up enough to see Gabumon then turn to his brother.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan," T.K. replied as Matt blushed and quickly turned to hide it.

* * *

Outside, as a fog grew around the lake, the trolley lights went out with Tai and Agumon waiting by the a fire they set up as Eiji and Tatobamon followed Ankhmon around the lake as the Greeed Digimon was searching for something.

"Now why are we out here again, Ankhmon?" Tatobamon asked.

"Remember those cores you found earlier?" Ankhmon pointed out, getting nods from Eiji and Tatobamon. "Those could be a part of the source for Tatobamon digivolving. So don't lose them. However, Tatobamon has more than just Ratoramon as his next form, Eiji."

"Really?"

"Yep. And that's why we're searching the lake, so we can find more of those cores. If those yellow cores appeared, no doubt we'll find the others."

With that, the trio continued to search for more core medals as the fog died down.

With Tai, he yawned, exhausted as Agumon helped him keep the fire in check.

"There's no point in keeping watch if you fall asleep," Agumon told Tai.

"Aw man, I want to sleep," Tai groaned as he walked to the edge of the small inlet, not noticing much of what looked like a giant red leaf stuck in the rock. "I'll go wash my face."

With that, Tai walked over the red leaf… which twitched slightly after being touched, which also brought up bubbles from the water nearby.

As Tai washed his face, he thought he heard something and stopped to check.

"Who's there?" Tai asked as he turned and saw… Matt. "Oh, Yamato. It's too early to switch."

"I couldn't sleep," he answered as Tai walked closer to him. "Sorry about earlier."

"No, I'm sorry too…"

"I'm always like this… Maybe that's why Takeru is more attached to you…

"Hey. What is Takeru to you anyway?"

"We're brothers. Our parents divorced, so we're living separately."

"So that's it…"

Suddenly, Matt ran off so he could be alone for a little while. So, Tai returned to his lonely vigil as Ankhmon, Eiji, and Tatobamon were returning with a core medal in each of their hands… although Eiji and Tatobamon were soaked and huddled up by the fire to dry off.

"Where were you three?" Tai asked as the three showed three blue core medals with the images of an orca (held by Ankh), an electric eel (held by Eiji), and an octopus (held by Tatobamon).

"Ankhmon had us swimming for them," Eiji shuddered, trying to get warm and dry.

"Just be thankful you didn't catch cold," Ankhmon chuckled.

Suddenly, a harmonica being played sounded out from around the lake, surprising the five around the fire.

It turned out, not too far away, Matt was playing the harmonica, which got Gabumon up, and he walked from the trolley over to where Matt was playing the harmonica.

"That's a nice tone," Gabumon commented as Matt continued to play this tune on his harmonica.

Tai, Agumon, Eiji, Tatobamon, and Ankhmon continued to sit by the fire, Eiji and Tatobamon almost dry by this point, as the others continued to sleep in the trolley.

Tai seemed exhausted as he stoked the fire more as it suddenly popped and the stick that did jumped out and landed on the giant red leaf.

"Whoa, one of the embers popped!" Tai gasped warning the others by the fire.

Suddenly, the piece of land suddenly began to get shook by the red leaf, waking everyone in the trolley and surprising everyone.

"Wh-what?!" Tai gasped as the waves began to move, surprising Matt and Gabumon on shore.

Suddenly, with two whirlpools, two new Digimon emerged. One of these Digimon was a Yummymon, but he looked aquatic, and had bits of shark body parts coming out from the bandages.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Yummymon (Aquatic), another creation that is not created by Ankhmon, but is still pretty powerful.**

* * *

Also, from the second whirlpool, emerged a blue-green and white sea dragon Digimon with red stripe on it's back, and an upper face that was yellow-orange with fins on the sides, resembling ears.

Apparently it's appearance woke everyone else up, too.

"What's going on here?!" Sora gasped.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi screamed leaning close to the floor.

"The trolley really _did _start to move!" Joe gawked in surprise.

"No, a monster came out for the lake!" Izzy corrected.

"It's Seadramon!" Tentomon gasped.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Seadramon. Champion Level, Data Type, Aquatic Digimon. A fiendish champion Digimon that looks like a dragon. For its hissatsu waza, it breathes out barbs of ice, Ice Arrow!**

* * *

With that, those in the trolley suddenly got out as Seadramon began to swim away, somehow breaking the small lake island off from the bridge and land around it while it went closer inland.

"It really_ is_ an earthquake!" Mimi gawked.

Seadramon mindlessly moved towards the center of the lake, moving the landmass with him, much to Matt's shock and chagrin.

"The island is moving…" Matt gawked.

Seadramon continued to speed up as the island moved with it as the Yummymon rode on it's back.

"The island… i-it's moving!" Agumon gasped.

"It's moving!" Tai gawked.

"It's like Seadramon is pulling this island with him. But why do I get the feeling that Yummymon is up to something?" Izzy pondered.

"That can't be!" Tentomon responded, still stuck on what Izzy said involving Seadramon. "Seadramon will never attack unless he feels threatened!"

"Or if he's being controlled?" Ankhmon asked.

"Not sure."

"Either way, it stopped," Agumon pointed out as Seadramon DID stop along with the island, with Tentomon, unwittingly stepping onto the red leaf that was still stuck to the island.

"You five didn't do anything bad to him, did you?!"

"We did nothing! Nothing at all!" Tai, Agumon, Eiji, Tatobamon, and Ankhmon snapped in unison before the leaf lifted itself into the air, knocking Tentomon off it before it moved through the water as if being pulled by something… and it seemed to move somewhat closer to Seadramon until it sunk and Seadramon resurfaced, showing it's tail… which was the same leaf!

"That leaf thing was actually his tail!" Tai gasped as the two Digimon roared.

"So it _is _your fault!" Tentomon responded.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Eiji and Tatobamon snapped again as Seadramon slapped its tail on the island, knocking the kids and Digimon off their feet before Seadramon dove into the water with the Yummymon.

"Whoa! He's pissed!" Tai gawked as the Yummymon suddenly jumped out armed with fin blades and went for Ankhmon, Eiji, and Tatobamon.

"I got him, Eiji," Tatobamon replied pulling out a nifty black, silver, and cyan colored sword with gold characters written on it; in it's hilt was a slot for some coins the same width as the core medals.

"Nice blade," Eiji commented.

"Thanks."

With that, Tatobamon began to have combat with the Yummymon, blade clashing against blade, with Tatobamon desperately trying to keep the Yummymon away from the others.

However, no one was aware of Seadramon speeding through the water before banging against the island, moving it further to the lake's center.

"AGH! The island is drifting away!" Joe gasped.

"I'm feeling seasick," Mimi groaned.

"Takeru!" Matt shouted, diving in after the group, and Gabumon was a little hesistant.

"W-Wait! My fur's going to get wet… but here we go!" Gabumon informed/sighed before following Matt into the water.

As Matt did the crawl towards the island, said island hit two oddly placed transformers, which stopped it in its tracks, knocking Tatobamon and the Yummymon onto their backs.

"We finally stopped," Tai panted.

"Speak for yourself!" Tatobamon grunts, still in combat with the Yummymon after they got back up.

"Now we can't escape anywhere!" Izzy gasped.

"Exactly the point," the Yummymon replied, surprising everyone. "Ikuze, Seadramon!"

With that, Seadramon burst through the water once more with a roar.

"Wah! It's coming back!" Tai gasped.

"Is it me, or is the Yummymon somehow in control of this beast?" Eiji thought out loud.

"Less talk, more action!" Tatobamon shouted, still attacking the Yummymon.

"Right."

With that, Eiji inserted the yellow medals into his Digivice, and pressed enter. (A/N: I didn't do this stuff the last two times because I forgot, but now you get to hear the famous jingles involving the OOO Digimon.)

* * *

**=TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA!=**

**=LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RA-RATORATAH! RA-TORA-TAH!=**

**=RATORATAMON!=**

* * *

"Miina, ikeyo!" Agumon shouted to the other Digimon (A/N: Ikeyo has a similar meaning to Ikuzo and Ikuze, which translates to "Let's go.")

"Okay!" the other Digimon shouted in unison.

"Magical Fire/Air Shot!" Biyomon and Patamon shouted, both firing off their attacks at Seadramon's head as Ratoratamon used his speed and scorching light to blind and strike at the Yummymon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, sending out her vine fingers, forgetting her limited range with those as they fell FAR short of Seadramon's face, but the beast moved just in case.

Then, Tentomon hovered up close to Seadramon's face before…

"Petit Thunder!" he zapped Seadramon's neck… to no effect, except to get him further angry as he roared and Tentomon moved.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon roared, sending out his signature fireball to Seadramon's face, only getting a roar out of Seadramon.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai ordered his pal.

"I've been trying to, but I can't!" Agumon told Tai.

"Why?"

"I told you, I don't know either!"

"Man, you're useless when it really counts!"

"Oi, Takeru!" Matt shouted as he swam closer to the island, getting their attention, and causing Matt and Gomamon to run closer to the island's edge to see Matt coming.

"Yamato-kum!" Sora gasped.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" T.K. called out before… he slipped in with a scream due to Seadramon's quaking, with Gomamon close behind, no one but Eiji and Ankhmon seeing Ratoratamon falling in at about the same time.

T.K. falling in forced Matt to stop and see if T.K. would surface, seeing as he wasn't familiar with swimming like this yet.

"Takeru!" Matt gasped as Gomamon lifted T.K. to the surface on his back.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru gasped with his first breath back above the water.

"Nice, Gomamon!" Joe cheered from the side.

"Yamato, hurry!" Tai urged Matt.

"Yamato… it's Seadramon!" Tentomon gasped seeing the sea dragon head his way.

"Gomamon, take care of him," Matt told the otter-lie Digimon carrying T.K.

"Gotcha!" Gomamon said, quickly bringing T.K. back onto the small island.

"OI! Seadramon, over here!" Matt shouted, getting Seadramon's attention before swimming off with Gabumon close behind.

* * *

At the same time, the Yummymon kicked Ratoratamon back onto land as he quickly reverted back to Tatobamon.

"Tatobamon!" Eiji gasped seeing his pal nearly worn out.

"That Yummymon's tough," Tatobamon panted.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat that one," Ankhmon noted as Eiji got an idea.

"Maybe we should fight him on HIS turf!" he gasped as he grabbed all three blue cores. "I hope you still have some strength in ya, bud."

"I can still go," Tatobamon grunted getting up.

"Then let's try the new combo."

Eiji did the same as before with the yellow cores, but this time with the blue cores as Gabumon was set to attack Seadramon.

"Petit Fire!" he shouted, firing his attack that hit Seadramon's cheek as Eiji pressed the enter button.

* * *

(Cue Shautamon Theme: Shout Out)

"TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA…"

**=SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!=**

With that, Tatobamon's face turned to resemble an Orca's face with dark blue dorsal fins and yellow eyes, his torso became super charged with electricity as electric eel tentacles appeared attached to his shoulders with cobalt blue electric stripes appearing on his torso, and octopus themed armor wrapped around his legs as two tails appeared and his hands and feet became webbed.

"SHAUTAMON!"

With that, the new Digimon that Tatobamon turned into attracted the attention of Seadramon, the Yummymon, and everyone else.

"What happened? I thought Tatobamon's evolved form was Ratoratamon!" Tai gawked.

"Trust me, he has more than just these two. Right now, he's Shautamon," Ankhmon replied.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Shautamon; Tatobamon's Champion aquatic combo digivolution. He ****glides effortlessly through the water, making him an effective fighter in aquatic situations. Shautamon's body is armed with an electrical field that can be focused through the tentacles on his back for deadly accuracy. His legs and two tails are strong and hydrodynamic in design, allowing him to kick opponents repeatedly with them. Shautamon also has the capability to turn into liquid himself, blending in with the water as a form of camouflage or damage resistance. His hissatsu waza, Octo Banish, lets him liquefy his lower body to propel him into the air before his electric eel tentacles drag the opponent upwards while his legs spin rapidly to drill through the enemy.**

* * *

Shautamon stared down the Yummymon and dove after him, turning himself into water to camoflauge himself and swim at blinding speeds. He even circled the Yummymon with ease, punching and kicking it with no problem.

With the others distracted by Shautamon's bout, Gabumon took this to his advantage and sent another Petit Fire at Seadramon, but that only got him mad again. This time, Seadramon used his tail to flip Gabumon up into the air with a scream.

"Gabumon!" Matt gasped as Gabumon was launched to the other side of the small island before Matt, himself, got dragged under by Seadramon.

"Onii-chan!" T.K. gasped, causing everyone on land to notice T.K., forgetting about either Shautamon or Gabumon for the moment; Sora, Mimi, Gomamon, and Patamon were holding him from trying to get Matt. "It's because of me! It's because he save me that he…!"

"Yamato!" Tai gasped as Matt was hauled up out of the water screaming, wrapped in Seadramon's tail.

"Bad! This is bad!" Tentomon said with nervousness. "Now Seadramon will never let go until he's squeezed the breath out of him!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

At the same time, Shautamon tossed the Yummymon out of the water as the aura around it and Seadramon appeared, giving Eiji the signal to press enter again on his device.

**=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

With that, Shautamon lept into the air via propelling himself with his now water legs (literally).

"Patamon, please, save my brother!" T.K. begged as Shautamon reached a height about as tall as an average apartment complex.

"M-My powers won't work against Seadramon!" Patamon defended as Shautamon's eel tentacles reached out and latched onto the Yummymon as it felt like he was going in slow motion. "But Gabumon, maybe you could…"

"It's impossible…" Gabumon sighed as the Yummymon was pulled closer towards Shautamon and the Aquatic champion Digimon spun his legs and tails at a rapid speed as they got closer. "I don't have that kind of power…"

Suddenly, Gabumon stopped as Matt screamed again.

"Onii-chan!" T.K. screamed with no one but Eiji seeing the distance between the two fighting Digimon away from Seadramon getting smaller.

"Yamato!" Gabumon gasped as he watched his friend get squeezed to death and as Shautamon's feet and tails came into contact with the Yummymon, still drilling through. "I won't be able to listen to Yamato play his harmonica amymore… I won't be able to hear that gentle melody anymore…"

Suddenly, Shautamon destroyed the Yummymon with an explosion like before, and the aura around Seadramon lifted before Shautamon landed, and Matt's device began to glow at last.

* * *

(Cue Music: Shout in the Moonlight by TETRA FANG)

"YAMATO!" Gabumon screamed, getting Matt's attention.

"Gabumon…!" Matt grunted out as Gabumon began to glow.

"GABUMON, SHINKA… GARURUMON!"

With that, Gabumon had become a giant wolf-like Digimon with white, blue, and silver fur, with some sticking out like blades, and yellow eyes to match Shautamon's.

Then, Garurumon charged and jumped with a roar towards Seadramon, his fur slicing at Seadramon's tail, forcing it to let him go. This allowed Matt to swim away back to the small island as Garurumon bit at Seadramon's neck, the Giant Digimon began to struggle as Shautamon charged over in his pure water form to help before he shot up and kicked Seadramon with his legs and tails like crazy.

Eventually, Seadramon knocked the two Digimon fighting it back into the water, and smacked them under with it's tail for good measure.

At that point, Matt reached the shore, panting to recover his breath as T.K. ran up to him.

"Onii-chan, daijoubou?" T.K. asked his brother with concern (A/N: Daijoubou translates to "Are you okay?").

"Don't worry about me," Matt panted getting to his knees. "Where's Gabumon?"

After some moments of waiting, a water Shautamon helped bring Garurumon to the surface before the wolf sped away, whacking Seadramon with his tail as Shautamon tried to distract the sea dragon with his form… to great effect. Garurumon even sliiced Seadramon's tail with his speed in the water, just with that and Seadramon's tail getting hit by Garurumon's fur.

"Garurumon's fur is as strong as the legendary metal, mythril!" Tentomon gawked seeing Garurumon in action alongside Shautamon.

"What is this legendary metal?" Izzy asked in amazement at how Tentomon sounded excited about his info.

"Since it's legendary, I've never seen it, so I don't know."

"I can't tell whether Tentomon _really_ knows his stuff or not," Tai sighed.

"No way-!"

Suddenly, Seadramon sent a blast of freezing cold breath at Garurumon, forgetting about Shautamon for the moment, and froze the spot Garurumon was in on the spot, surprising the group.

"That's Seadramon's hissatsu waza, Ice Arrow!" Tentomon gawked as Seadramon sent ice on Garurumon and the water around him before he got zapped by Shautamon's electric tentacles, allowing Garurumon to break the ice and ready his own attack.

"FOX FIRE!" he roared, sending a blast of (literally) frezzing cold flames to Seadramon's face.

That, and enough of the electric blast was enough to knock Seadramon back in the water as Shautamon returned to dry land, watching Seadramon fall in, go back up, and going down for the third time. With that, Garurumon and Shautamon returned to their respective Rookie forms.

(End Music)

* * *

By the time things settled down, it was morning, and Gabumon finally got back onto land.

"Gabumon!" Matt sighed with relief.

"Somehow it all worked out," Tatobamon panted, still recovering from the previous night.

"Well, that was still a neat way to keep my fur dry," Gabumon joked.

"If you could digivolve, why didn't you do so in the first place?" Matt asked as T.K. walked over to Gabumon and Tatobamon.

"Gabumon, Tatobamon, thank you for saving us!" T.K. replied.

"N-Not al all…" Gabumon said shyly.

"Anytime, T.K." Tatobamon chuckled.

"Also, Onii-chan, thanks a lot!" T.K. added.

"I-It was nothing…" Matt stuttered, making a slight blush of embarrassment.

"You're just too shy," Gabumon replied.

"Look who's talking."

This got everybody but Joe laughing like crazy.

"But how do we get back to land?" Joe asked, reminding the group they were stuck in the middle of the lake.

"Leave that to me!" Gomamon diving into the water and then… "MARCHING FISHES!"

* * *

Thanks to Gomamon and his Marching Fishes, the small island was pushed back to the edge of the lake, allowing the kids to return solid ground.

"I'm so tired…" Mimi yawned.

"But why could only Gabumon digivolve this time?" Izzy wondered.

"And has anyone noticed Tatobamon is the first to digivolve before the others do?" Eiji added.

"Could it be because Yamato was the one in trouble and Tatobamon's evolved form beat that Yummymon?" Sora asked, which got Tai into thinking about the previous day when it happened.

It was true, Tatobamon could Digivolve when that Yummymon was around, and only after it was gone, and the fact that Tai was in trouble could Agumon digivolve.

"Last time, Eiji had Tatobamon Combo Digivolve when he was in trouble, and when the Yummymon vanished, Agumon digivolved what I was about to get it," Tai noted.

"So they probably digivolve when great danger draws near us," Izzy guessed.

"And the fact that Tatobamon can digivolve when the others can't and have more than one digivolved form?" Eiji added.

"Most likely due to those medals you two and Ankhmon find. They seem to bypass that, but I'm wondering why only after the Yummymon is destroyed that the other Digimon can digivolve to help us."

"That has to be it!" Sora agreed as Mimi, who was still sleepy, leaned on Sora, only for her to push Mimi off, letting her lay on the ground. "What's wrong, Mimi-chan?"

"I'm going to sleep here," she moaned in her sleep with Palmon laying on top of her.

"We've only spent a day here, and she's gotten stronger."

"She'll end up with a solid body like mine in no time," Agumon replied.

"She might even grow wings like me," Biyomon added.

"I don't want that…" Mimi moaned in her sleep.

"I think we all need some rest. We barely had any sleep last night," Eiji yawned as everyone already took his cue and dozed off… well all but a few people. First, Ankhmon was up in a tree watching what was happening as Tai observed the group with Eiji and Tatobamon to see that they were safe before they heard Matt playing his harmonica away from the group.

Sure enough, not too far away, Patamon, T.K. and Gabumon were leaning against a tree, asleep, with Matt playing the Harmonica again. Tai, Eiji, and Tatobamon walked over and watched nearby as they slept, with Ankhmon scoffing at what he saw.

"Onii-chan, arigatou…" T.K. replied in his sleep as Matt continued to play, and those hiding and watching continued to do so as a smile spread across their faces.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

An evil flame spurts from the well and dries up the lake. The ones responsible for wildly burning up the forest, the village, and everything in their path are a fiery hot Yummymon and Meramon! To save her partner Sora, as Eiji and Tatobamon try to douse the enemy Digimon, Biyomon takes off! As more is learned of the Core Medals and the Yummymon, the bird of fire dances in the skies!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Red Hot Firepower! Birdramon.

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: Again, sorry for the wait, and please review more so I can get more chapters up.**

**Until next time, this is KKD signing off. Jaa ne.**


	4. Red Hot Firepower! Birdramon

**KKD: Hey guys. Sorry for lack of updates here, but I had a lack of interest for sometime. However, I will try my best to work on this story along with my Sonic Rider stories Sonic Climax Jump and Magic is Showtime! But before we begin, the usual disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own anything used here. Kamen Rider OOO, Digimon, and the OOO Digimon belong to Toei, Bandai, FlamedramonX20, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: I hope this works out for you guys. And now, onto the story.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 4: Red Hot Firepower! Birdramon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Matt: I guess it's my turn to fill you guys in. First, we have a close encounter with these weird dinosaur-looking creatures, then, when we were about to crash for the night, wouldn't you know it? We're camped right on top of a big wicked serpent thing who goes by the name of Seadramon. With him was yet another Yummymon, only this one resembled a shark to some extent. That's when things got intense. As Tatobamon took on the Yummymon with his newest digivolution, Shautamon, I got snatched up and Gabumon changed into this huge blue wolf called Garurumon. Lucky for me, Seadramon was no match for him AND Shautamon. Whenever we're in danger, our Digimons get bigger and help us. Now THAT'S cool!

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

When we start off this time, we take a quick perspective through the clouds. Whatever perspective we're going from, we zoom over a strange forest where we see the kids, their Digimon, and Ankhmon were walking via a clearing in the trees.

Okay, I'll give you a quick idea of what we were looking from from so high in the sky. It was something black, and spinning rapidly, with silver medals rotating around it like crazy.

Enough of that then, back to the kids. After walking for a little bit, everyone looked and heard or saw what we were looking at a second ago.

"What's that sound?" Tai asked as the black thing with the medals around it flew off.

"It looked like a gear," Matt noted.

"Are you sure it wasn't a flying saucer?" Sora asked.

"Or it could have been a meteorite shaped like a gear," Mimi added.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible," Izzy replied.

"Yea! They hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked… or maybe that sign's just crooked. Either way, something didn't feel right about it…" Joe sighed.

As T.K. took another step, he stepped on a branch, causing him to slip and fall.

"Ah! Oww…" T.K. groaned in pain as the others went to check on him.

"Daijoubou, Takeru?" Tai asked after he picked up Matt's little brother.

"That hurt! But I'm okay. I'll bear with it."

"You don't have to," Sora replied. "It's okay to say that it still hurts."

"Okay… Actually, it hurts a little."

"Daijoubou, Takeru?!" Patamon responded with concern.

"What's the point of saying that now?" Tatobamon sighed as Patamon and T.K. got into another hug, with smiles on their faces, in fact, everyone started to laugh for a little bit.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Sora urged.

"Yea, we won't get anywhere by complaining," Matt agreed.

"That's fine and all…" Tai started. "…but none of us really know where to go…"

"That might be so, but…" Sora started as Biyomon started to act all cuddly with Sora.

"I'm perfectly happy anywhere as long as Sora is there!" she exclaimed giving Sora second thoughts on having Biyomon as a partner.

"That can't be… Even if _you're_ 100 percent happy, it'll be troublesome for me. I can't be held responsible."

With that, Biyomon stopped and stared at Sora with some confusion.

"'100 percent?'" she asked, snapping Sora out of those thoughts.

"N-Never mind, don't worry about it!" she responded.

"'Be held responsible?'"

"I said, never mind! Don't worry about it."

"I want to know more about what you're talking about, Sora! Tell me! Okay?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Stop playing around, you two," Matt shouted as Sora realized the others already walked ahead of her.

"You're so relaxed," Tai sighed.

"Well thanks a lot for waiting! Besides I'm not playing around because I want to!" Sora shouted to them.

"Piyomon is a very socialble Digimon," Tentomon informed the group.

"I see. So each Digimon has a different personality," Izzy figured as Biyomon continued to say Sora's name happily.

"And, moving right along folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures please," Matt replied as a slight joke.

'Can I really get along with a mushy Digimon like her?' Sora pondered.

After a bit more walking, the group looked around for an exit to the forest when…

"Ah!" Matt gasped when he saw a clearing from the forest to an open plain of sort. "We can get out of the forest!"

* * *

A quick look in the sky and one could see the same gear with medals from earlier flying towards a strange looking mountain before crashing into it.

* * *

Back with the kids, and I'm beginning to think it wasn't exactly the smartest move they made getting out of the forest. The reason: they walked into a blazing hot desert, and everyone was already burning up.

"It's so hot, I can feel the heat coming up from my socks," T.K. groaned.

"Well Takeru, maybe you should put your shoess back on," Matt suggested, seeing that T.K. took off his shoes at one point and forgot to put them back on.

"This is like the African savannah I saw on TV," Izzy panted.

"Huh? Does that mean there'll be lions and giraffes here?" Tai asked in excitement.

"Dunno," Matt sighed. "It'll be nice if we saw normal animals like that though."

"There aren't any animals like that here," Gabumon reminded Matt.

"That's correct! There's only Digimon here," Tentomon added.

"Only Digimon, huh?" Tai replied.

"Koushiro, were there telephone poles in the savannah you saw?" Matt asked pointing out the telephone poles in this strange desert.

"No, there weren't," he answered.

"There must be some people nearby," Joe insisted, remembering the phone booths and trolley; the others remembered those too, but not in the same way.

"Heh? But it could end up the same as the phone booths at the beach or the trolley at the lake," Eiji reminded Joe.

"No, that can't be! There absolutely, _positively_ are people here!"

With that, there was an awkward silence, causing everyone to give Joe an odd look, even Ankhmon.

"Koushiro-han. Koushiro-han!" Tentomon whispered to Izzy, getting his attention. "I'm telling you, there are only _Digimon_ here."

After they split up, Mimi walked up from behind Joe with a smile on her face.

"Where can we be?" Mimi asked, the smile never leaving her face before she… "TADA!" pulled out a compass that worked.

With that, everyone got down closer to Mimi's compass as she lowered it to find out where they were.

"Mimi for someone who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses," Tai noted before the compass suddenly began to spin fast and out of control, making everyone gasp. "Of course, none of 'em actually work."

"EYAH! What's going on?!" Mimi cried as Izzy examined the sand of this desert.

"Maybe it has something to do with the sand?" Eiji asked.

"It looks like sand, but it's actually powdered iron!" Izzy corrected. "That's what's attracting the magnet in the compass!"

"That makes sense."

"We must really have come to an unbelievable place," Sora sighed.

"It's also very hot here," Izzy added.

"Well I'm not feeling too warm," Ankhmon replied.

"Of course YOU aren't. You're used to the heat," Tatobamon reminded the Greeed Digimon.

"Either we, we should get some water as soon as we can," Izzy informed the group.

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "…you're right."

With that, Mimi stood up and screamed to the heavens as if someone would hear her loud cries for help.

"WHERE IS THIS PLACE?!" she screamed.

* * *

At the same time, we look at where the gear was before the silver medal entered the hole to aid the stopped gear back onto its course… through the mountainside! As it spun, the gear's noise attracted the attention of a being residing in the mountain.

* * *

"So hot…" Tai groaned.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the forest…" Jyou figured.

"I see that. At least we'd have shade there," Eiji panted.

"At this rate, we'll overheat…" Matt sighed as Gomamon groaned for a moment.

"Are you hot, Gomamon?" Jyou asked.

"I want ice…" Gomamon groaned. "or at least some water…"

At the same time, Mimi noticed Palmon was panting, and her flower was beginning to wilt in the heat.

"Want to wear my hat, Palmon?" Mimi offered.

"Arigatou," Palmon responded before Mimi took off her pink hat, letting her long hair down as it reached rear in length, and placing her hat on Palmon's head.

"It looks good on you!"

"Mimi-chan…" Sora groaned before she decided to push what she was thinking aside, considering Mimi did something nice for Palmon despite the whole vanity thing. "Never mind."

"Sora~ Sora!" Biyomon said in her usual cheerful voice staying close to Sora. "Let's keep walking!"

"You're so energetic," Sora whispered to herself.

"Sora~ Sora~."

"Oh, just cut it out! Right now, I'm really thirsty, tired, and I'm sick of walking, so stop clinging to me! It's making me even more tired!"

This caused Biyomon to stop walking before everyone stopped a few steps ahead of how their usual order went.

"Sora is tired," Biyomon sighed as Ankhmon walked over to her and, being a fellow bird, tired to comfort her. "Gomen. I'll keep quiet."

"Don't worry, Biyomon. The heat's probably just getting to her," Ankhmon assured her. 'Why am I even doing this? Am I getting soft by being with these kids?'

"Fine, fine! You can walk with me," Sora sighed, which made Biyomon happy that she hopped back over to Sora.

"I'm so happy! Sora, I love you!"

"But man," Matt sighed. "We keep walking and walking, and nothing comes into sight. Maybe it's best if we go back to the forest."

Joe nodded in agreement, but Eiji, despite the heat, was actually enjoying the hike. He'd always been an outdoors person, and he always had a knack for traveling. Yet, even he knew they'd all needed rest soon.

"Wait just a second," Tai said walked to the front of the group and using his telescope to peer ahead of everyone.

He looked past all of the telephone poles and saw something blurry poking out of the horizon. He peered closer to see what it was and saw a sunken ship whose bow was poking out of a lake. Not only that, he saw many small huts where the blur once was.

"WAGH! It's a village!" Tai gasped.

"Eh?!" everyone gawked as Joe smiled widely.

"See, see, _see?_" he shouted. "A village! I knew there must be people here!"

"In any case, it's worth checking out," Izzy figured.

"It beats this heat, I'll admit," Eiji sighed.

"I'm so thirsty, Palmon…" Mimi said to her partner.

"I'm so hungry…" T.K. groaned as Patamon fluttered above him for a second.

"Me too, me too!" Patamon agreed.

"Yosh! Let's head to that village!" Tai exclaimed as the others agreed and they followed him.

* * *

Back at the mountain, the gear and medals continued to grind their way through the wall of it at faster speeds until they broke through. The being of the mountain, which was a humanoid Digimon completely made of fire with stitches over his mouth, yet he was able to move it like normal stretching the stitches in the process.

The being's blue eyes spotted the metal objects until one silver medal depicting a cat, launched itself into a slot that appeared and vanished within seconds from the being's forehead. At the same time, the gear plunged itself into the Digimon's gut, causing it to grunt and groan in pain as the flame of it's body increased and a black vortex of sorts appeared on his back.

* * *

At the village, thousands or millions of Pyocomon gathered around the humans with great smiles. The humans on the other hand… they were stunned upon seeing them and the villages as the huts were much smaller than they anticipated.

"So it was a Pyocomon village?" Eiji gawked.

"Sorry, but from so far away everything looked so big," Tai sighed.

"Pyocomon! You're all my friends!" Biyomon gasped.

"Hey, hey! What kind of Digimon are you?" a male Yokomon asked Sora.

"Eh? Me?" said girl gawked.

"No, no!" Piyomon giggled. "These people aren't Digimon, they're something called humans! They're really nice!"

"'Humans?'" one Pyocomon repeated.

"They're not Digimon?" another asked.

"'Really nice?'"

At this point, the crowd of In-Training Digimon kept asking questions.

"Ah… I was expecting people to be here…" Joe sighed in disappointment.

"Everything here is all Pyocomon-size," Eiji observed.

"This reminds me of a fairy tale my mom read to me when I was little," Mimi giggled.

"You mean Gulliver's Travels?" Eiji asked.

"Yea, that one."

"I thought we could be able to stay the night here, but it looks impossible," Matt sighed.

"We can't even enter their houses," Izzy added.

"Some of us can somehow fit in there," Patamon noted.

"But not Tatobamon, Ankhmon, and us humans," Joe sighed.

"Don't remind us," Tatobamon and Ankhmon groaned as they and Eiji decided to walk around a little bit.

"Piyomon, how did you shinka?" the Pyocomon asked as Sora sat down nearby.

"I was able to because I was with Sora, no yo," Biyomon answered **(A/N: "no yo" can be translated as y'know; Piyomon ended her sentences in this which is a casual Japanese form used by females. However, it has no real meaning.)**

"'No yo?' What's that mean? Are those words that all Piyomon use?"

"No, these are words that Sora uses. I learn so many words being with her!"

"Oh, I get it! But why were you able to digivolve? Can you shinka just by being with a human?"

"It must be because I had to protect Sora!"

"'Protect me?'" Sora pondered as Biyomon continued answering questions. "How can she say that, being as lovey-dovey as she is?" 'But come to think of it…'

* * *

Sora then thought back to when Eiji was first in trouble and the core medals somehow entered his device, helping Tatobamon shinka into Ratoratamon. The same happened when Tai was in trouble allowing Agumon to become Greymon, and Gabumon to Garurumon for Matt after Tatobamon became Shautamon.

* * *

'Then… whenever I'm in danger…' Sora started in her thoughts before giggling. "It can't be!"

She had her eyes closed until someone poked her cheek, causing her to see Piyomon in front of her and the Pyocomon nearby.

"Sora," Biyomon started. "All of the Pyocomon have offered to give us a feast!"

"R-Really? Yahoo!"

"A million thanks to the Pyocomon-sama! Joe cheered.

"I'm so hungry!" Mimi shouted.

"Let's eat 'til we're stuffed!" Tai agreed.

* * *

As these guys thought of food, Ankhmon had led Tatobamon and Eiji near the lake, the weakened Mega chomping on his DigiIce.

"So why're we here?" Eiji asked.

"It involves the medals we've collected," Ankhmon answered. "You've collected these, and yet you have no foreknowledge of them."

"That's true."

"So what can you tell us about them?" Tatobamon asked.

"In this world's time, the Greeed Digimon were born from the core medals. For a long time we were sealed…" Ankh began to explain rapidly.

"What does that have to do with the medals?"

"Maybe I should explain the medals to you instead of their history if you can't understand. There are two types of medals. Core Medals like the ones you carry to combo shinka, and Cell Medals."

"Okay," Eiji and Tatobamon nodded.

"Now listen carefully, Greeed Digimon and Yummymon are like ice candy. The part you eat is the Cell; the stick is the Core. Cells stick to the Core, which is our center. That's what composes us Greeed who were sealed away."

"So the Yummymon are essentially the ice without the stick?" Eiji asked.

"Exactly," Ankh confirmed. "Your primary goal is locate the Cores; the Cells that are released from the Yummymon are merely bonuses."

It was then that Eiji's stomach growled.

"Um… maybe we should return to the village and see if they have any food, I'm hungry," Eiji figured.

* * *

When they got back, Matt explained what the situation was involving the feast the Pyocomon offered.

'I wonder what food they'll give us…' Izzy pondered to himself as he thought of some juicy meat still on the bone, freshly cooked and filleted fish, and even a nice glass of…

"Water! Water! WATER!" T.K. happened to shout out rushing somewhere, snapping Izzy out of his thoughts.

"Water?"

"There's a fountain over there! Water, Water!"

Sure enough, there was a fountain flowing with fresh water not that far from where Izzy was sitting. One of the Yokomon hopped up on the stone that made the fountain to explain about it.

"This fountain's connected to a water source in Miharashi Mountain!" she replied. "It's really yummy!"

"This is the famous delicious water from Miharashi Mountain," Tentomon restated.

"Miharashi Mountain?" Eiji repeated. "Where is it?"

"That mountain!" the other Pyocomon said turning towards the mountain the team passed on their way to the village.

"That mountain?" T.K. gawked.

* * *

However, at that point, the fiery Digimon over at that same site was groaning in pain from the double whammy the silver medal and black gear caused him. Suddenly, his gut returned to normal as a feline Yummymon with blazing features emerged from this Digimon, making the vortex vanish. Then, the Digimon's eyes went white before…

"Burning!" he screamed in pain as his flames went out of control and the Yummymon chuckled darkly as he glowed, sending an aura around the Digimon he emerged from.

However, the heat from the two was enough to start boiling the water.

* * *

Back at the village, the kids were about to get a sip before… the water suddenly stopped and dried up. Suddenly, fire blasted from the fountain, much to everyone's surprise.

"No! I was so thirsty!" T.K. complained.

"I didn't even get a sip yet!" Mimi added in complaining.

"What's going on?" Tai gasped.

"I take it that wasn't supposed to happen," Eiji figured.

"Why is this happening?" one of the Yokomon gasped.

"Definitely not. Something's up," Ankhmon groaned thinking.

"Please tell me that's not the only place where one can get a drink here," Tatobamon sighed.

"D-Don't worry!" another Pyocomon replied. "There's pond over there!"

"You mean that lake that Eiji, Ankhmon, and I were just at?"

"That's it!"

"Let's take a look!" Tai shouted as everyone rushed over to the lake where the ship was.

However, they arrived and saw that the lake was all dried up gasping at what they saw.

Then, as a last ditch effort to see if there was water, they went to the well in the middle in of town. Tai and Matt dropped a bucket in the well and… it landed on the ground with a "bang!"

"'Bang?'" Tai gawked.

"Pull it up anyway," Matt insisted.

"Gotcha."

With that, Tai tried to pull up the bucket via the rope, but before he could get it, the rope snapped off at one point with a smoking tip, surprising Tai. Suddenly, fire erupted from the well and Tai backed up in surprise, looking like he had the hot feet while the Yokomon were hopping up and down like crazy.

"Wait! I think I saw something land on Miharashi Mountain earlier!" a Pyocomon remembered.

"Ah! Could it be that thing we saw?" Matt realized.

"That black gear surrounded by silver medals…" Izzy remembered the description of it.

"But what does a black gear with silver medals landing in Miharashi Mountain have to do with this?" Sora wondered.

"Wh-What's going on?" Joe whimpered.

"The water source for this area is located in Miharashi Mountain," a Yokomon explained. "So if anything were to happen there, all of our water will be gone!"

"I see…" Izzy noted.

"But Meramon lives on Miharashi Mountain!" another Pyocomon shouted.

"Meramon should be protecting the mountain," another one noted.

"He's a fiery Digimon, but if something's wrong with him, that could affect the water supply!"

"Miharashi Mountain, eh?" Tai noted as he peeked through his telescope in the direction of the mountain. "Let's take a look!"

Taichi looked until through his telescope, he saw the humanoid fiery Digimon from the mountain, assumedly Meramon, and the feline Yummymon that had flames on it's back, sliding down the mountain towards the village.

"What's that?!" Tai gasped as the forests around him slowly began to burn.

"Meramon is coming down the mountain!" one Yokomon gasped.

"Meramon is coming down!" another shouted.

"Why?" another one screamed.

"He's not acting like he usually is!"

"BURNING!" the Digimon assumed to be Meramon screamed as the Yummymon cackled with success.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Meramon. A Champion Level, Data Type, ever-burning Flame Digimon. He burns everything he touches in battle. His hissatsu waza is Burning Fist.**

* * *

"BURNING!" Meramon continued to scream.

"Meramon?!" Tai gasped. "That's…

"I'm burning! BURNING!"

"He's saying something…" Sora realized from the echoes of Meramon's voice.

"Yeah…" Tai noticed in agreement.

"I'M BURNING!" Meramon continued to scream.

By this point, they saw the flame that was Meramon reach the bottom of the mountain and still headed towards them, ignoring the flames from the mountain and the well. Everyone just waited in hopes that Meramon would turn around, but Eiji had a gut feeling that with the Yummymon, the chances were very slim.

"I'M BURNING!"

Meramon repeated the same thing as he made it to the exit of the forest and Tai finally gasped with some sense of what to do seeing the Digimon wouldn't stop.

"MIINA!" Tai finally shouted ready to give the order. "RUN!"

Most everyone was stunned and speechless… except Joe.

"Y-Yeah!" he replied as the others got the sense to snap out of it and get themselves and the Pyocomon to safety as Meramon ran across the desert with the Yummymon right next to him.

The humans and their friends managed to escort the Yokomon into the dried up lake and onto the shipwreck that wasn't so wrecked, with the exception of a hole in the hull, allowing them to board. Tai and Sora managed to get them through the opening as Matt, Mimi, and Joe got them to the top of the ship as Eiji helped them to be carried by Ankhmon and Tatobamon who flew/jumped up to the top of the ship to get the Pyocomon to safety.

"Keep going!" Eiji urged as he stayed at the edge of the lake escorting the Pyocomon to safety as Sora realized someone was missing.

Sora then looked up to where Eiji was to see Biyomon also escorting the Yokomon down the edge of the lake to the ship to safety.

"Piyomon…" she gasped.

"Run this way, mina!" Biyomon urged as the Pyocomon ran down the cliff to safety.

"You too, Piyomon! Hurry and run!" one Yokomon shouted.

"He'll get you, Piyomon!" another agreed, concerned for her safety.

"I'll be okay!" Biyomon assured. "I'm here for you, my friends!"

"That baka…" Sora groaned down below. "…she's helping out her friends instead… Piyomon!"

Much to Tai's surprise, he saw Sora run off towards Biyomon's location.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" he shouted as the others on the ship saw her run.

"Come back, Sora!" Matt urged.

Eventually, the last of the Yokomon made it into the lakebed with Biyomon sighing in relief as Tatobamon and Ankhmon landed next to Eiji. It was then that the Yummymon arrived before them.

"Don't let him get the chance to strike," Ankhmon ordered.

"Right," Tatobamon replied charging with his blade and trying to slash the feline with little effect.

"Piyomon, behind you!" Sora shouted to her partner as Meramon approached the bird from behind, and for a moment, Biyomon gasped at Meramon's presence, but it was just enough time for him to knock Piyomon down the cliff. "PIYOMON!"

As Biyomon screamed, rolling out of control, Meramon smirked with the strange aura that also flashed around the Yummymon. Ankhmon immediately knew what this aura meant now, but he wouldn't get much time to explain it then as Tatobamon finally slashed the Yummymon hard enough to release three Cell Medals that he caught.

"Time to put these to good use," Tatobamon smirked inserting them into a slot in the hilt of the blade before pushing the lever, dropping them into the clear chamber that was in the blade. "Eiji! Try a different button combo!"

"Right!" Eiji nodded opening his phone and pressing 3 before pressing enter and closing the phone, making the sword glow.

**=TRIPE SCANNING CHARGE!=**

At about this point, Sora managed to catch Piyomon before she hurt herself.

"Sora, you came to save me…" Biyomon noticed as Tatobamon charged at the Yummymon up above and tried to slash it, but the flames somehow deflected the strike.

"Of course I did!" Sora giggled holding onto her partner as she stood up while Ankhmon handed Eiji the Shauta cores. "You're an important friend of mine."

"Arigatou, Sora!"

Suddenly, up above, Meramon smirked as he made a fireball in his hand, causing Biyomon to look up and gasp at what was happening.

"Sora, look out!"

"Eh?!"

"This time, it's my turn to save you!"

With that, Biyomon flew up to stop Meramon. Just as Eiji got the since to use the Cores while Ankhmon noticed his fellow bird Digimon rise up to help.

* * *

**"TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA…"**

**=SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!=**

**"SHAUTAMON!"**

* * *

"AQUA JET!" Shautamon shouted turning into water and firing himself at the Yummymon as Biyomon just got up to help.

"Magical Fire!" Biyomon shouted, her attack impacting into Meramon's chest.

Biyomon continued to spam this move at Meramon, making him grow in size.

"Piyomon can't win on her own!" Tai gasped as he and Izzy looked up to see her battle along with Shautamon's at the OOO Digimon finally doused the flames, but kept the attacks coming on the Yummymon.

At the sound of this, Agumon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Gabumon rushed out to help. However, much to Biyomon's surprise, Meramon readied his finisher.

"Burning Fist!" he shouted, launching his fireball that knocked Biyomon out of the sky.

"Piyomon!" Sora screamed with the other Digimon who came to help around her as she saw Biyomon fall and hit the ground. "Piyomon… you…"

"Oi! Cover Piyomon, miina!" Tai ordered as he and Izzy ran up to help.

"Go get him, Tentomon!" Izzy shouted in as well.

"Pepper Breath/Petit Thunder/Petit Fire/Air Shot!" the other Digimon shouted launching their attacks as Ankhmon looked over and saw Biyomon and couldn't help but sigh and drop down to help her up while Eiji and Shautamon fought the Yummymon.

However, the attacks sent at Meramon only increased his size and power.

"You can do it!" Matt shouted from the ship, but Joe felt uneasy as the attacks looked like they were HELPING Meramon rather than harming him.

"I'm burning up!" Meramon shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Fire doesn't hurt Meramon!" Tai gasped.

"He's sucking in everyone's energy! But I guess if fire's not affecting him, I guess it isn't heartburn," Izzy observed as Meramon continued to grow in height without noticing the aura glow once more.

"He's getting bigger by the second! Maybe he has growing pains?" Matt observed and guessed.

"Growing pains?!" Mimi and Izzy gawked in unison.

"MATT! This is not a time to joke!" Joe snapped.

"I'm BURNING UP!" Meramon roared as he slide down the lakebed wall while the Yummymon struggled to stand.

**=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

"OCTO BANISH!" Shautamon roared as he unleashed his finisher onto the Yummymon, making him explode into Cell Medals and for the aura around Meramon to vanish.

At the same time, Ankhmon finally got Biyomon up and to her feet.

"Oh good. You're okay," the weakened Mega sighed in relief.

"Sora…" Biyomon panted looking at her friend, causing Ankhmon to look in her direction.

"She'll be fine, but we need to help her out or else she won't be here.."

"You're right. Sora is in danger… I can't lose from this!"

With that, Ankhmon turned towards Meramon with his wings bursting out of his back while Biyomon simply spread her wings ready to fight.

* * *

(Cue Music: Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls)

"PIYOMON, SHINKA… BIRDRAMON!"

As the kids were waiting for Meramon to bring the pain, Sora suddenly snapped out of her sadness and looked up concerned for her friend.

"PIYOMON!" she screamed before everyone realized Ankhmon and the newly digivolved Biyomon were lifting Meramon out of the lakebed and back to the edge of it to keep the kids safe.

Biyomon's new form looked like it was a bird completely made of fire, with the exception of the talons and the toothed beak.

"I've never seen Ankhmon help before," Eiji gawked as Shautamon was impressed by him, and then noticing Birdramon.

"Piyomon…? She evolved into Birdramon!"

The two birds flew around Meramon as if mocking him. However, the enraged Digimon could care less before…

"BURNING FIST!" he roared, tossing his attack, one at both birds, which lowered their flight patterns at first, but they quickly recoverd.

"BIRDRAMON!" Sora screamed.

"ANKHMON!" Eiji and Tatobamon shouted.

The two birds just screeched/roared before charging back towards Meramon, who kept spamming his hissatsu waza until he noticed the bird Digimon screech and fly out of his range.

"BIRDRAMON!/ANKHMON! KEEP IT UP!" Sora, Eiji, and Tatobamon shouted as Ankhmon and Birdramon then closed their wings as they glowed before…

"DOUBLE… METEOR WING!" the bird roared opening their wings as large fireballs that made Meramon gulp in fear launched themselves towards him.

The fireballs then entered his gut before the Digimon returned to his normal size and the black gear from earlier was launched from his back. Once the gear was high enough, it too exploded… into dust rather than flames.

"That was…" Izzy gasped.

"A black gear!" Eiji finished for Izzy.

"Yeah!" Tai agreed.

"It must've made him crazy!"

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy," Shautamon figured and sighed before he glowed and reverted back to Tatobamon.

"So it seems that black gear entered Meramon's body…" Matt pondered. "Is that really why…?"

"Birdramon wins!" T.K. cheered as Ankhmon landed near Eiji and Tatobamon, who helped him heal up by gathering the Cell Medals of the defeated Yummymon, and Birdramon reverted to being Biyomon and lowered herself down towards Sora.

"Ah! Piyomon digivolved into Birdramon to save me…" she gawked.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Biyomon panted before she and Sora hugged each other.

"Piyomon! …Piyomon! Thank you, Piyomon! Really!"

"I only did what was natural! Because… I love you, Sora!"

The girls only giggled as the flames started by Meramon in his enraged mode finally died down as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Meramon, have you come to your senses now?" the Pyocomon asked the fiery Digimon.

"Why…?" Meramon groaned, truly back to normal.

"Thank goodness, Meramon, you're back to normal! Why were you running wild, Meramon? What happened?"

"A gear surrounded by medals fell from the sky… and then…"

"You don't know either? Meramon, please protect Miharashi Mountain like you always have!"

* * *

At sunset, Meramon could be seen running back to Miharashi Mountain as the kids, their Digimon, and the Pyocomon watched him run off.

"Don't turn back into a bad Digimon anymore!" the Yokomon called out to Meramon. "Keep protecting the mountain!"

Suddenly, the sounds of growling stomachs could be heard again.

"Oops! I guess the battles made us forget how hungry we really are," Eiji chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah! The Pyocomon promised to give us a feast!" Biyomon remembered.

"I really am still hungry," T.K. groaned.

"Leave the menu to us!" the Yokomon cheered. "All right!"

"_This _is a feast?" Tai questioned as all the Digimon were eating what looked like a bunch of seeds or uncooked rice.

Despite all this, Eiji didn't seem to mind as he chowed away.

"Sora, why aren't you eating?" Biyomon asked her friend. "It's good!"

"Yeah, yeah! Eat up, Mimi!" Palmon encouraged.

"But humans can't normally eat things like this," Sora replied.

"It doesn't matter, it tastes good, and it fills you up," Eiji smiled.

"But…" T.K. started until his stomach growled again. "I'll eat it anyway."

"Has anyone noticed, we talk a lot about food. Oh, well, no use fighting an empty stomach," Matt shrugged before digging in.

"Let's dig in!" Tai smiled doing the same.

"Eh? Are you serious?!" Sora gawked.

"If you chew it enough, it's not so bad," Joe admitted, much to the surprise of many.

"NO! Now I really want to go home!" Mimi whined as the others just laughed at that.

'_Ankhmon isn't as cold as I thought,'_ Eiji noted remembering the Greeed Digimon's earlier actions. _'Surprising for someone so cold, he has a warm heart.'_

'_Piyomon saved me from harm…' _Sora noted from her own Digimon friend. _'She was right. She really did shinka because I was in danger.'_

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

In a city of metal, where clockwork machines run forever, Taichi and the others look for signs of human life. But in front of them appears a steel, cyborg Digimon. To save the children from danger, two more warriors fly forward with flashes of lightning and in a huge swarm!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Electirc Shock Swarm! Kabuterimon and Gatakirimon.

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: I hope you guys liked this one. I had a tough time figuring out the ****background music for Biyomon's digivolutions. I at first thought of using Free Your Heat from Kamen Rider W, but I felt like saving that for a different time and I felt that having the correct gender do the singing for each Digimon would help greatly... with the exception of Agumon's since Giant Step has singers of both genders. You may also expect that for the next one. However, I decided on Last Engage because I liked Wizard and I somehow thought it would work here as well.**

**Anyway, until next time, this is KKD requesting you fav, review, give constructive criticism, and ask the cast and crew questions for my newest story, Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. And now I sign out wit the usual: Jaa ne!**


	5. ElectroShockSwarm! Kabuterimon

**KKD: Hey guys. I'm sorry for not getting an update here for a while. The thing is I haven't had as much of an urge to keep writing this as I'd hope. I'm more anxious for later chapters, as well as the news of the PSP Digimon game having Mega/Ultimate evolutions for every main Digimon. Regardless, here's the new chapter that features the second to last Champion combo shinka for Tatobamon. Don't worry, there will be other combo shinkas, but I won't reveal them to ya except that they will involve Tatobamon's Ultimate/Perfect and Mega/Ultimate forms.**

**Disclaimers: The same; KKD owns nothing; they belong to Bandai, Toei, FlamedramonX20, etc.**

**KKD: Now to the story.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 5: Electro Shock Swarm! Kabuterimon and Gatakirimon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Sora: Hey, Sora here. Well, we had just finished crossing what seemed like an uncrossable desert when we found a village made up of thousands of Yokomon under attack by Meramon; he was really mad because he had one of those weird flying black gears stuck inside his back after a Yummymon emerged from it thanks to one of those Cell Medals that Ankhmon explained to Eiji and Tatobamon about. We tried to get all the Yokomon away from the village, but there were just too many of them. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and with help from Ankhmon, was able to drive the black gear and destroy it. Then Meramon and the village went back to normal. We'll just see how long that lasts.

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

After another long day of walking after leaving the Pyocomon village the team was still walking, this time walking in a large plain of grass with only one tree in the area that they had managed to reach. However, some of the group was getting extremely exhausted.

"No more…" Mimi groaned as she and Palmon dropped to their knees as Gomamon's stride turned into an even slower crawl.

Even T.K., a kid with a lot of energy, began to tire out, forced to sit down as Patamon flew down and landed on his knees.

"I can't… take another step…" he groaned.

"They're at their limit," Matt observed as the others nodded in agreement.

"We _have_ been walking constantly," Sora noted.

"Save for the flyers," Tatobamon groaned looking at Ankhmon in particular who was hovering in the air with Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon most of the time.

"Yosh! Let's take a break here," Tai finalized as everyone began to rest up.

"Check out Izzy," Matt chuckled looking at the computer geek sitting under a tree messing with his laptop. "I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens."

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up," Tai joked as Izzy finally stopped with a sigh.

"It still doesn't work…" he sighed as Tai suddenly came up and took the computer out of Izzy's hands.

"At times like these, you have to hit it like this!" Tai figured smacking the laptop on the side much to Izzy's shock and dismay. "Then it'll work! Work, work work!"

"YAAAAAH! Please, stop that!" Izzy snapped taking the laptop back from Tai, who simply looked confused at his reaction.

"I was just trying to help."

"We understand that, but you wouldn't want other people touching your valued possessions, would you?" Sora responded in Izzy's defense.

"Che."

Tai sighed as he crossed his arms looking away from the group before his eyes caught a familiar sight.

"Ah? What's that?" he gawked before running off.

"AH! Taichi, wait up!" Agumon called out following him as Matt, Gabumon, Ankhmon, Joe, and Gomamon looked in their direction.

"What's with him?" Ankhmon pondered.

"Must need to go to the bathroom," Matt figured.

"The attention span of a gnat," Joe groaned.

"Whatever."

At this point, Izzy was STILL messing with his laptop until the activation noise beeped on and the screen showed the "On" and "Running" text confirming it was okay.

"Yes! It works!" Izzy cheered, but he noticed something involving the battery icon. "But it's running even though the batteries are dead… Why…?"

"Oi, miina!" Tai called out getting the attention of the others.

"What's with Taichi-san?" Eiji asked.

"Let's go find out," Tatobamon replied as everyone, including Koushiro who put his laptop away, ran over towards where Tai and Agumon had stopped. When they all stopped they found a very familiar sight.

"It's a factory!" Joe gasped.

* * *

Later, the group walked into the factory facilities and began to explore the place hoping to find some signs of human life. However, they hadn't seen much; they only saw the machines moving, and parts being put together in the form of odd contraptions.

"What are they making?" T.K. asked Matt.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "We'll have to check this place out to see."

"If we're going to explore, we should also see if anyone's here!" Joe exclaimed. "In a factory this large, someone _has_ to be here!"

* * *

With that, the groups split up with Ankhmon, Agumon, Tai, Biyomon, Sora, Gomamon, and Joe going off in one direction.

"Hello, is anyone here?!" Sora called out.

"Anyone?" Joe hollered until they all stopped.

"Maybe no one's here…"

"That can't be! There must be people somewhere working these machines!"

"Matte!/Ara?" Ankhmon and Biyomon suddenly called out and looked behind them.

"What's up, Piyomon? Ankhmon?" Sora asked the bird Digimon.

"We heard something," Ankhmon answered as they turned and everyone heard it.

"Wagh!" everyone gasped.

"Could it be a person?" Tai guessed.

"Dunno," Biyomon shrugged.

* * *

"This is the power supply room," Izzy stated the obvious as his group stood in front of a door with that same label.

"Let's take a look inside," Matt suggested as Koushiro opened the door and they saw… a battery the size of a building with an equally large motor.

"A giant battery and a motor!" Izzy gawked. "So this is what's making all the machines run? A battery like that can run my computer forever!"

* * *

With Tai's group, they ran down the hallway until Agumon stopped near a door as he saw something and…

"Look at that!" he gasped pointing it out as the others rushed back.

What they saw was something metal and organic sticking out from the machine in the room the corridor connected to.

"What can it be?" Sora wondered. "Looks like it got caught between the gears of the machine."

"How that happened I'll never know," Ankhmon groaned as the others took a closer look at the mechanical and organic being.

"A-A robot?" Tai gawked.

"That's not a robot, that's Andromon!" Gomamon exclaimed as the humans gasped in surprise.

"Eh?! This is a Digimon too?"

"Yeah, a really good Digimon," Agumon confirmed.

"He's also really highly evolved!" Biyomon added.

"Who's evolved more, him or Greymon?" Tai asked.

"If you were to ask me, the answer's Andromon, but I'm more evolved than both of them… I'd be stronger if I weren't missing Core Medals," Ankhmon groaned.

"Ankhmon aside, it'd definitely be Andromon!" Gomamon answered Tai's question.

"Either way, it's not a human…" Joe sighed, having a theory disproved yet again on where humans might be.

"Let's help him out," Sora suggested.

"Yeah," Tai agreed, surprising Joe.

* * *

Back with the others, Izzy was searching for something by feeling across the giant battery.

"Are you still examining it?" Matt asked, indicating that Izzy had been at this for some time now.

"Hai," Koushiro confirmed. "If you want to look at more of the factory, please go ahead without me."

"I'm not going without you," Eiji replied. "I got a feeling you'll need some help."

"You sure about that, aibou?" Tatobamon asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay," Izzy sighed. "We'll stay here a little longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai's group, minus Ankhmon, was struggling to pull Andromon out from the gears, with much difficulty. In fact, they couldn't budge Andromon's lower body out of the gears that they were locked in. As they pulled, Ankhmon looked at Tai, then at a lever behind him. With a smirk, he made Tai release the grip on Andromon's arm, launching him back into the lever. Flipping this caused the gears to move. However, a black gear dropped into Andromon's right exposed thigh. Without noticing a faint aura around Andromon, the group successfully pulled Andromon out of the gears.

"I knew that would work," Ankhmon smirked as the others examined the Digimon after a cheer of getting him out.

"He's not waking up," Agumon noticed despite the moan. "Andromon."

"In times like this," Tai started, rearing his fist back. "…we should hit it…!"

With a gasp, Sora and Joe held Tai back… only for Agumon to smack Andromon on the head, bringing sweatdrops to the heads of the others, minus Tai.

"Don't do that!" Joe scolded Tai as Sora examined Andromon. "Machines aren't something you should hit!"

"That's right!" Sora agreed. "You might have broken something inside!"

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Andromon awoke, grabbing Sora's leg and standing up, picking her up as well… with her head aimed near the floor.

"W-Wait! What's going on?!" Sora gasped as Ankhmon looked at Andromon seeing the oddly glowing eyes and body.

'_Kuso! He's got both a black gear lodged in him and another Cell Medal activated. But where's the Yummymon?' _Ankhmon noticed with his enhanced vision.

"Intruder secured!" Andromon announced in a robotic voice that sounded a little distorted.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Andromon. An Ultimate level, Data type, Cyborg Digimon whose entire body is made out of machinery. With the exception of the Greeed Digimon, he's said to be the strongest among Digimon and has evolved to the Ultimate Level. His Hissatsu wazas include Spiral Sword and Gattling Missiles.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tai snapped at Andromon.

"Sora!" Biyomon gasped before sending off her attack. "MAGICAL FIRE!"

However, the attack had no effect on him as Andromon tossed Sora back to the group, causing her to be caught by Tai and Agumon.

"Isn't he supposed to be a good Digimon?!" Joe gasped when he saw Andromon get closer to Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon.

"He should be…" Gomamon gulped.

"Then why?!"

As Andromon got closer, Tai got an idea.

"Agumon, aim at the ceiling!" Tai ordered, getting a nod from his partner.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon roared, sending his fireball at the ceiling, despite Andromon ducking thinking it was going for him.

The fireball melted the lines holding up the rafters, making them fall on top of the Ultimate Level Digimon, who was too slow to respond.

Being crushed under the metal rods so unexpectedly, Andromon struggled to get them off.

"Great. Now let's get outta here!" Tai urged as the others agreed before they heard an odd buzzing.

They turned to the ceiling and something that looked like a Yummymon, but with bug features.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Yummymon. This one being created by a different Greeed Digimon, and still Champion level, prefers to travel in swarms of at least 2.**

* * *

With that, the group fled the scene as the Yummymon landed near Andromon and they glowed that familiar aura, but Andromon's is seen in two layers with one aura on top of another.

* * *

With Matt's group, they checked out the assembly line as they saw the machines put something together, but what they made was something unrecognizable to them.

"Just what are they making?" T.K. asked.

"It must be something really amazing!" Mimi figured. "like a machine that reverses time, or something that'll make adults and children switch bodies!"

* * *

Back with Izzy and Eiji, the younger boy looked at an odd panel on the battery.

"Oi! Koushiro-san!" he called out as Izzy ran over. "Look at this."

"Huh? What's this door doing here?" Izzy pondered before he noticed something imbedded into the door. "Hey… is that…?"

"A Core Medal!" Eiji gasped.

"I'm glad we got Ankhmon to explain them to you already, I'm not that good with it," Tatobamon quipped as Izzy opened the door and gasped before staring in awe.

What he saw with Eiji, Tatobamon, and Tentomon, was the cylindrical walls of the inside of a battery. However, they looked like ruin walls with characters of various languages both known and unknown to the children.

"What is this?" Tentomon and Tatobamon gawked.

"It's a computer program," Izzy figured as he looked at one character and touched the wall, moving his hand across one character.

However, doing so erased a portion of it with a squeak before the power suddenly shut off throughout the factory.

* * *

"Huh?" T.K. gasped with his group as they saw everything stop, including the lights.

* * *

Tai's group continued to run as the lights suddenly went out, forcing them to stop.

"Wh-What now?" Tai gawked.

"Did the breaker go out?" Joe guessed before they turned to hear the buzzing of the Yummymon and the footsteps of Andromon along with their glowing eyes and auras.

"What do we do?" Sora whimpered quietly.

"It's dark, so maybe they can't see us," Tai guessed.

"Uh… You think so?" Joe asked.

"Let's hold our breaths and move quietly."

However, despite their efforts, Andromon just stopped with the Yummymon before activating a night vision or heat-seeking feature which allowed him to see the kids and their Digimon… tiptoeing.

"Uh… Can anyone explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?!" Joe whispered as Andromon locked onto the kids.

"Intruders sighted," Andromon muttered.

"Fire at will," the Yummymon instructed as Andromon held his right hand up and it began spinning until it looked like a rapidly spinning drill with lightning zapping from it as he raised it in the air.

"Spiral… SWO~RD!"

With that, he swung his arm, sending a slash of energy towards the kids and Digimon before him in the dark. However, the seven saw the attack and dodged it just in time by rushing down the corridor.

* * *

"Huh, all of the machines in the factory have stopped," Tentomon observed as he looked out the door.

"That was a smooth move, Koushiro," Izzy groaned to himself. "Looks like I erased the wrong part of the program…"

"Maybe."

"No duh, Captain Obvious," Tatobamon muttered out loud.

"Why not just fix what you erased?" Eiji asked.

"I can try that," Izzy figured as he managed to take out a marker and rewrite the part of the character he erased before and… the power to the entire factory came back on in a flash.

* * *

"Ah! It's moving again," Mimi observed as the lights and power came back on near the assembly line.

"Okay, let's go farther ahead," Matt suggested.

* * *

"This is really mysterious," Izzy notice messing on his computer with the battery charging while he looked at the walls around him.

"What is?" Eiji and Tentomon asked across from Izzy, with Eiji looking at the Core he found on the door, which was green with a mantis etching on it.

"Batteries create electricity through a chemical reaction between a metal and a solution. But it's different here. The program written on this wall itself is what's giving power."

"Huh?" Eiji and Tatobamon gawked.

"This is kinda complicated," Tentomon agreed.

"I've got it!" Izzy gasped typing even faster.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going to analyze this program. It's finally my laptop's turn to shine!"

* * *

However, the others could've used more helpful action as Tai's group ran out onto a bridge while being chased by Andromon and the bug Yummymon. Suddenly, they ducked as a SECOND Yummymon came in and the auras of all three Digimon chasing the kids.

"We shouldn't have helped him!" Joe screamed as they all resumed their fleeing.

"I'm fully regretting that right now!" Sora added as they fled.

"Hey, as you can see, we're extremely busy right now, so stuff it for later!" Tai reminded as Andromon locked on once more and launched his Spiral Sword attack.

With a scream from the younger members of the group, Ankhmon flew into the air to avoid the attack as the others jumped to the sides of the pathway, hanging on to the rails for safety. However, even though they avoided that assault, Andromon and the bug Yummymon were still fast approaching. Franticly, Tai looked around to find something that could help before seeing a crane just below him.

* * *

At this time, Izzy was typing in a code into his computer at a fast rate. However, Eiji and Tatobamon looked just as confused seeing this as Tentomon did.

"Koushiro-han, you look more excited than you've ever been before," Tentomon observed.

"Really?" Izzy asked in response.

"Yea," Eiji confirmed. "Is this fun?"

"I'm enjoying deciphering these codes and ancient characters."

"I see," Tatobamon nodded.

"You enjoy deciphering, huh…?" Tentomon asked. "Do you gain anything out of it?"

"I might be able to solve the secrets that have been surrounding us, and what you Digimon are," Izzy replied.

"But I have no interest in learning about where or who I am."

"Oh?"

"Yea, and neither do I," Tatobamon agreed as Eiji rubbed his head in pain like he had a headache. "Besides, I think this is all confusing poor Eiji."

"Yea," Eiji groaned as Tentomon decided to ask an important question.

"Do you have interest in who you are, Koushiro-han?" the bug Digimon asked.

A little nervous to answer, Izzy turned away from the others and stared off into space as something came back to his mind.

* * *

"_Dear, when are we going to tell him the truth?" a woman, Izzy's mom, asked her husband._

"_Just a little longer. Let's wait a little longer," the man answered, both unaware of Izzy listening in from behind a door behind them. "It'll be too much of a shock to Koushiro right now."_

_However, Izzy heard what they said, and he began to get teary eyed for not learning the truth directly._

* * *

"Koushiro-san," Eiji replied waving his hand in front of Izzy's face as the kid looked too out of it until…

"KOUSHIRO-HAN!" Tentomon shouted, getting Izzy to snap out of it.

"Uh? Wh-what?" Izzy sighed.

"It's acting strange there. Take a look."

Tentomon happened to be talking about Izzy's computer as he pointed at the screen. Everyone looked, and the data codes Izzy typed in began to look warped and fly across the screen, surprising the fourth grader.

"It's moving on its own!" Izzy gaped until… the device he had now strapped to his backpack strap began to light up on the screen. "And this is lighting up!"

* * *

"What's is this?!" Mimi gasped as she and Matt's group checked further down the assembly line.

What was strange about it was that after the machine seemingly finished constructing whatever it was making… it was now taking the same items apart!

* * *

At the same time, Izzy was amazed by what was happening to his computer as he saw what looked like the wireframe of their location before it zoomed out to reveal more wireframe of the world around them, including File Island.

'_This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this before, and I may as well abandon my alien theory completely,' _Izzy thought as he saw this before… the green medals Eiji had began to glow and a third green Core Medal emerged from the center of the floor, this one having an etching of a stag beetle on it with a forest green shade to it.

"H-Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" Tentomon screamed causing the others in the room to turn to him jumping around with the cracks in his exoskeleton glowing and smoke blowing from them. "My body is burning up!"

"What's wrong?!" Izzy and Eiji asked in shock of the situation as Tatobamon took the Core Medal, only to get shocked while still holding it, and he couldn't let go.

"I have no clue!"

As Tatobamon screamed, Eiji turned to him before touching his partner's fist, causing the Core Medal to glow. At the same time, Izzy looked at his device and was shocked to see the screen flashing with a strange bar at full capacity.

"Hot hot!" Tentomon continued to scream as Izzy connected the dots. "I can't stand much more of this!"

"Any more and it'll be dangerous," Izzy realized before regrettably shut off his laptop, which caused the green Stag Core to stop shocking Tatobamon and its glowing, allowing Eiji to take it and compare it with the other green Cores he already had.

At the same time, Tentomon returned to normal, somewhat exhausted from the sudden heatstreak in his body. This brought a sigh of relief to Tentomon as Eiji looked at his device to see it too stop flashing, and the white bars had disappeared entirely.

* * *

Back with Tai's group, Tai made the jump down and landed on the platform of the crane controls. The others just whimpered seeing Andromon get closer as Ankhmon watched from the air,

"Watch this!" Tai shouted, making the crane move, whacking the bug Yummymon aside as the hook grabbed Andromon by the back. "Up you go!"

Tai then pulled Andromon into the air with the crane hook as the Yummymon barely managed to recover.

This gave the kids and Digimon the chance to escape.

"Run!" Tai shouted.

"We're in trouble now!" Joe gulped.

"We have to let everyone know!" Sora figured.

* * *

"So from what I can tell, this factory has an assembly and disassembly line that move in one long process," Yamato noted when his group stood higher up to get an idea of what the factory was for. "Things that are built are taken apart, and things that are taken apart are built back together in one unending cycle."

"So, what are they making?" T.K. asked hoping his brother would get to the point."

"Nothing. …This factory is making nothing at all."

Eventually, the bug Yummymon got Andromon down to the platform to continue their chasing after the kids.

"Miina! We've made an amazing discovery!" Izzy called out to Matt's group as they finally found them, unaware of Andromon's approaching.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Yes, this factory is run by a program that is providing it energy."

"Which I think was amplified by this," Eiji said showing the Kuwagata medal.

"Eh? A core medal?!"

"Hai."

"What I'm trying to say…" Izzy continued. "…is that things like data and programs in this world, which are normally nothing but information, have become real…"

"OI!" Tai called out getting the others attention.

"Did you find something?" Matt asked.

"RUN! Andromon is…!"

"Andromon?"

Suddenly, said Digimon, and the Bug Yummymon emerged from the ground beneath the group, causing them all to gasp in shock or fear.

"Andromon! ATTACK!" the two Yummymon shouted as Andromon aimed at the children

'So… the Yummymon have some control over the Ultimate,' Ankhmon noted before…

"Intruders locked," Andromon replied, aiming closely at the group of Izzy, Tentomon, Eiji, Tatobamon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., and Patamon. "Gatling Missiles!"

With that, he sent a pair of living missiles at the kids. The entire group managed to dodge, except for T.K., who stared at them like a deer staring at headlights.

"NO!" T.K. screamed getting Matt's and Eiji's attention.

"TAKERU!" they screamed.

"I got this!" Tatobamon shouted, deflecting the missiles into one of the Yummymon with his blade, defeating it in the process.

"Now leave it to me!" Gabumon shouted, jumping in to help.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Shout in the Moonlight)**

"**GABUMON, SHINKA… GARURUMON!"**

Surprised to see the device that Matt had glow when Matt felt troubled, he witnessed Garurumon knock aside the second wave of missiles, sending them into the air, which exploded there.

However, one somehow survived and aimed at Tai's group.

"What the?!" the gogglehead gasped as the missile opened its mouth and sent rapid fire bullets at the feet of the group before Agumon took charge… literally.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Giant Step)**

Seeing Tai's device now glow, he witnessed the next battle Shinka.

"**AGUMON, SHINKA… GREYMON!"**

With a swipe of his tail, Greymon destroyed the last missile as he, Garurumon, and Tatobamon, stared Andromon down with Tatobamon sporting the Medajalibur. After the two champion Digimon tackled the cyborg Digimon, and failed by being thrown over the side of the building, Tatobamon attempted a vertical slash, only to get shoved into a nearby wall.

"There must be someway to beat him!" Eiji groaned as Andromon saw the remaining Yummymon get close to Andromon, and saw the remaining aura.

"That's it! Defeat the Yummymon, and we'll be closer to defeating him!" Ankhmon instructed Eiji. "This time, use the green combo!"

"Hai!"

With Andromon distracted by the wolf and dino Digimon, the Yummymon turned to Eiji, who quickly inserted the new green medals and pressing the enter button.

"GREYMON/GARURUMON!" Tai and Matt yelled until the glow of digivolution attracted their attention to Tatobamon staring down the bug Yummymon.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Got to Keep it Real!)**

"**TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA…!"**

**=KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATAKIRI-BA! GATAKIRIBA!=**

This time, Tatobamon's appearance changed more to match that of a humanoid bug. He kept his Batta legs, which increased in strength, but his Tora arms became a yellow-green shade as mantis claw-like blades appeared on his forearms. With the more armored build, his head finished the change with orange compound eyes, and a stag beetle head with the pincers of the beetle as horns.

"**GATAKIRIMON!"**

Surprised by the change, alongside Izzy, the Yummymon just stared until Gatakirimon multiplied into about 100 clones of himself. The Yummymon tried to copy that, and was able to match it… just barely.

"Another form?!" Matt gawked.

"Another combo," Ankhmon smirked. "If only the other Greeed Digimon, especially Uvamon, could see this."

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Gatakirimon; Tatobamon's Strongest Champion combo digivolution. ****He is swift and agile in this form, armed with sharp blades and the ability to throw lightning from his antlers. Additionally, Gatakirimon is able to duplicate himself up to 1000 times. This is especially useful in a battle where strength in numbers is needed. Despite these fantastic abilities, Gatakirimon's power is only on par with a Champion Digimon, and duplicating himself drains his energy quickly. His hissatsu waza is the Gatakiriba Kick**, **where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target.**

* * *

Gatakirimon sent the clones after the Yummymon as he jumped down to aid his fellow Champion Digimon with Andromon. The battles were so epic, the kids couldn't tell which group to stay focused on.

"GO FOR IT, GATAKIRIMON!" Eiji cheered in both fights as the others heard screams below and saw Garurmon, Greymon, and the original Gatakirimon struggled with Andromon.

Gatakirimon made more clones down there to help his fellow Digimon to their feet as they all stared Andromon down.

"Spiral… SWO~RD!" Andromon shouted, sending the attack out at the wolf, which were blocked by the Kamakiri swords of the Gatakirimon clones.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared, sending his signature fireball at the Ultimate Digimon, only to get swatted in half.

"FOX FIRE!" Garurumon howled out, only to get the same treatment.

"I see. He really is at a higher level," Matt realized as the Gatakirimon clones knocked the Yummymon numbers to one.

"His power and speed... everything is a level up from our Digimon," Sora agreed.

"Except for Tatobamon. His powers of the numbers seem to be helping him out," Ankhmon noted before the clone up on his level destroyed the Yummymon, eliminating the last aura layer around Andromon.

"How can we win?" Tai gulped when Greymon charged Andromon, only to be stopped when his jaws were grabbed and he was thrown at a charging Garurumon.

"You can do it, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

"Hang in there, Garurumon!" Matt added.

"Shock that Android, Gatakirimon!" Eiji shouted.

"Denki BLASTER!" the GataKirimon roared, sending electricity from their horns to Andromon, which slightly effected him, and it caused Tentomon to get an idea.

"Koushiro-han!" the beetle shouted to Izzy, getting his attention. "That program!"

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked, a little concerned.

"Yes!"

"Yosh! Ikuzo!"

With that, Izzy turned on his laptop and typed in the code he plugged into the device that caused the Kuwagata medal to appear and shock Tatobamon, but also made Tentomon feel like he was being cooked from the inside-out. When he saw the text on the screen flying around, he knew he got it right.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Bounce Back by SoutherN (****Minami Kuribayashi**** & Yosuke Yamashita))**

"Wh-What's this?" Tentomon gawked as light began to flow from the cracks in his body. "Power is surging through me!"

"Are you all right?" Izzy gasped before…

"**TENTOMON, SHINKA… KABUTERIMON!"**

The red beetle had now transformed into a blue rhino beetle with bits of gray armor that stood on his back two legs, visible wings, had two sets of arms, and had a large armored head.

"All right!" the kids cheered when they saw the drastic change, but Greymon just got tackled by Andromon below.

"We can use a hand down here!" Gatakirimon panted when Garurumon was conked on the skull before Kabuterimon flew down.

However, it seemed that Kabuterimon was obviously not used to the size as he nearly crash landed when Andromon dodged, but he recovered and took to the air again before charging back to the cyborg. With that, Gatakirimon aided him as they charged Andromon, making him skid on the ground a bit. Yet, Andromon eventually threw the two bugs behind him.

"Gatling Missiles!" Andromon roared, blasting out his chest missiles, which chased the bugs into the air, Gatakirimon hanging onto Kabuterimon's back.

"Damn!" Joe groaned seeing how Andromon was able to quickly counter. "Doesn't that Andromon have a weakness?"

Hearing this, Izzy looked confused until…

"A weakness…" he pondered this as he looked at Andromon and saw his right leg spark, making him gasp in realization before turning to the bugs. "GATAKIRIMON! KABUTERIMON! THE RIGHT LEG! AIM FOR ANDROMON'S RIGHT LEG!"

"Got it!" Gatakirimon nodded as he jumped off Kabuterimon's back and kicked the larger bug just swatted the missles, making them explode.

Gatakirimon then split once more as the swarm looked towards Andromon with Kabuterimon getting closer. Eiji used this moment to press enter on his device.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

With that, the Gatakirimon jumped into the air with Kabuterimon behind them preparing an electrical orb.

"GATAKIRBA KICK!" the green bug clones roared executing a drop kick before…

"MEGA BLASTER!" Kabuterimon shouted, sending the blast out, engulfing the green bugs that roared as they aimed for the right leg of Andromon before they impacted with…

"SEE YA!"

When they hit, an explosion seemingly occurred, of which, one Gatakirimon stumbled out, panting out of exhaustion as he reverted to Tatobamon. Yet, from the explosion, the black gear that was lodged into it removed itself from Andromon's right leg, making it fly into the air.

"That's…" Sora gasped as the kids saw the gear fly up until it turned into dust.

"It disappeared…" Tai gawked.

At that point, Ankhmon helped Eiji down to Tatobamon's level.

"Tatobamon! Daijoubou?" Eiji asked with great concern.

"…Yea… the green combo takes a lot out of me," Tatobamon panted as Andromon fell to his knees and his eyes returned to normal.

"The evil has subsided…" he replied.

* * *

It wasn't much longer before our heroic team of kids and Digimon stood before Andromon who was ready to discuss something.

"This all started because I was trying to get a black gear stuck within the machines," he explained.

"A black gear?" Tai repeated.

"Again?" Sora gawked.

"Then I guess somehow someone inserted those Cell Medals into you creating those Yummymon," Ankhmon figured.

"I'm grateful that you've saved me, but I've done an unspeakable thing," Andromon sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Matt chuckled. "It was a mionr malfunction."

"I'd like to answer your questions, but even I don't know the answers. The least I can do is give advice on how to leave this place. Take the sewers."

"Arigatou, Andromon," Eiji replied.

"I wish you the best of luck in returning to your world."

* * *

Later, the group was in the sewers… with the exception of Mimi who was still hesitant of jumping from the pipe they came through. She muttered to herself that she could do it, acting like she'd drop fifty feet before she finally dropped from the pipe… which was only a two foot distance from the ground.

"Okay, that only took four minutes," Tai sighed. "So everyone's here, right?"

"This place is so clammy and disgusting," Matt complained as the group walked off into the sewers to find an exit.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Koushiro-san," T.K. started, getting the fourth grader's attention. "You made Tentomon digivolve with your laptop, right?"

"That's right," Izzy confirmed.

"Can it make Patamon shinka?"

"It just might work!"

"Really?"

With that, Izzy typed into his laptop again and walking with T.K. and Patamon intently watching before the screen suddenly went black, causing the group to stop.

"Huh?" Izzy gawked as he tried to type back in and turn the power back on his laptop. "That's odd…"

"What's wrong? Is it broken?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't think so, but…"

"You just need to give it a good whack!" Tai exclaimed, getting a shocked look from Sora.

"That's right!" Agumon agreed as Izzy noticed both of them on either side of him and worried about what was going to happen.

With the three around Izzy looking in either direction, Izzy just look frantically back and forth before…

"Whack it!" Tai & Agumon shouted as T.K, Patamon, and Tentomon moved out of the way as Tai and Agumon charged… only for them to whack each other right after Izzy moved out of the way, leaving them with a tear of pain, and large lumps on either their cheek or head.

"Oww…" the two who smacked each other groaned as Izzy let loose a sweatdrop.

"Too bad we can't fix your carefree attitudes just by hitting you," Sora sighed as Biyomon looked at the scene embarrassed as Joe just held his forehead like he had a headache.

This brought some laughter, but the moment they left the factory, Izzy's laptop was pretty much useless. No one knew then that it would be the key to solving the secrets of this world.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

Eiji, Tatobamon, Mimi, and Palmon must save their friends, who are captured by Monzaemon and toyed by toys. However, they are all powerless. The Numemon follow the cowering quartet, prepared to fight to the death to protect them. Seeing them sparks the fighting spirit within Palmon, but not before the strong Yummymon guarding Monzaemon with his power brings forth the fourth and final Champion combo shinka!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Sagozomon's Rage and Palmon's Angry Evolution!

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: I hope you guys like the chapter. BTW, as of this chapter, I have been requested a couple of challenges by Storylover213. These include a Den-O/FoZ crossover and a KR Wizard/Justice League crossover, too. I'll have more on this once I actually write them up. I just hope I can actually write up the FoZ crossover this time. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter when Sagozomon debuts, and as always, review, fav, follow, and ask questions for the cast and crew for Ask the KKD Cast and Crew. Jaa ne!**


	6. Sagozomon's Rage & Palmon's Angry Shinka

**KKD: Hey guys. I managed to get this up a lot sooner than I thought. And here, you'll be getting the last of the Combo Shinkas for a while. With some advice, I was able to improve on this compared to last chapter. Also, I decided to make my aibou, overnerd02, or O.N. as I call him, my co-author for the story. However, due to tech issues, instead of also joining on the writing like GT in SCJ, he's more like giving me ideas to keep the story going and more interesting. I hope you guys like how this chapter goes.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD doesn't own anything in here. They belong to Toei, Bandai, etc. And the OOO Digimon design is inspired by FlamedramonX20's artwork.**

**KKD: Now let us begin.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 6: Sagozomon's Rage and Palmon's Angry Evolution

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Izzy: We found Andromon trapped inside a mysterious factory. After he was freed, he became a destructive maniac! At the same time, Eiji found the green core medals, based upon insects, while I discovered a chamber with a computer program that rant he entire facility! Fortunately, my laptop inside this perimeter was operational. Accessing the mainframe, I somehow tapped into Tentomon's programming. After Tatobamon digivolved into Gatakirimon, Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon, and with help from Gatakirimon, Greymon, and Garurumon, he defeated Andromon. Apparently Andromon's programming had been corrupted by another black gear.

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

At this point, the group of kids and Digimon were walking down the sewers they ended up in last chapter. Yet they have been walking for a long time, so they decided to sing to pass the time.

"_I remember my hometown in distant lands,"_ the human kids sang on one walkway of the sewer while the Digimon walked opposite of them.

"Okay, Digimon Team, take it away with 'su' from 'lands,'" Tai called out to their Digimon partners walking at the same pace as the humans (when Japanese pronounce some words, their s's often have a "su" sound to it).

"_Sweet it's not, sour it is, success is not meant for me me me!" _the Digimon team sang.

"Okay, Children Team, start with 'e' in 'me me me'!" Agumon called out, getting the group to stop when the kids heard this.

"E?" Tai gawked.

"E?" Sora repeated, which it was continued by Izzy, Matt, and Joe before Mimi came up with something.

"_Erroneous person~," _ in a yodel-like tone that was unfamiliar to the group of kids.

"What's that…?" Joe asked.

"It's Enka. My Dad sang this in karaoke a lot."

"I don't know that song," T.K. replied.

"I've traveled far and I never heard that either," Eiji admitted.

"_Even now, nothing will…"_ Izzy sang, causing the others to smile as they all knew that.

"Oh, I know that one!" Sora exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tai agreed, then they all began to sing that verse Izzy sang.

"_Even now, nothing will…" _they sang as they continued their walk before…

Sora squealed for a second, causing them to stop and see her with her eyes shut and shivering about something. This brought a confused look from everyone, human and Digimon alike.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"What happened?" Matt asked, getting Sora to open her eyes and stop shivering.

"Some water fell on me…" she answered, getting the group to look up and see the slight leak in the ceiling before they noticed a drop fall onto Sora's shirt.

"Your shirt's dirty," Izzy pointed out the water droplet.

Sora stopped staring at the ceiling as she looked at the spot and tried to wipe it off. However, she soon sighed remembering her home and thinking of something.

"I want to do laundry…" she sighed remembering that back home she could get as much clean laundry as she wanted.

Remember, she and the others have been searching this new island for days with no signs of human life, and they hadn't had much in terms of cleaning clothing.

"Me too…" Tai sighed remembering how dirty he felt and wanted to get clean. "I want to relax in the bath…"

T.K., also thinking of home, squatted to his knees, also sighing.

"I…" he started before his thoughts wondered to playing video games at his home, and he also acted out doing that as well.

"Takeru, this isn't the time to be thinking about video games!" Matt stated before laughing out loud causing the others to look at him, with Eiji giving Matt a big scowl.

"YAMATO-SAN! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE FUN OF YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT! HE JUST MISSES HOME!" Eiji snapped, surprising Matt, stopping his laugh-fest and looking back at the group.

"Well, you're right, Eiji. I guess I can't laugh at him since I'm sure we all miss home. What I want right now is…" Matt started as his mind wandered to a food he hadn't had in a long time. "Sizzling barbeque… MmmmMm! I want to eat 'til I'm stuffed!"

"Don't laugh, but I miss studying," Joe sighed thinking of his life back home and wanting to improve his grades as he usually attempts to. "I want to do loads of homework!"

"That's an odd one," Mimi admitted.

"It sure is, but then again, I miss being able to travel with my family," Eiji sighed thinking of his traveling/nomadic lifestyle with his parents as they traversed the globe.

"Wow. Travel… I want to travel to a vacation spot and drink some ice-cold Cola!" Mimi smiled, thinking of being at a beach and drinking some of the famous beverage and smiling.

"Mimi-san, that sounds good!" T.K. smiled having heard that. "I'd like that too!"

"Yeah!"

Then, Izzy decided to throw in his two cents in what he wanted to do that he could do back home.

"I… I want to send emails back and forth with my friends," he sighed remembering doing that when he had battery charging and internet connection.

With that, every one of the humans sighed and looked at their feet as the Digimon felt sorry for them.

"Everyone's tired," Gabumon figured.

"How sad," Gomamon sighed seeing they missed their home.

Suddenly, down the tunnel got the attention of the Digimon.

"Ah! Those voices…" Tentomon noticed, causing everyone to look down the tunnel they were going down.

"Numemon!" Ankhmon realized.

"Numemon?" Eiji repeated.

"They're crude Digimon who like dark slimy places," Tatobamon explained.

"Are they strong?" Izzy asked.

"Weak," Tentomon answered.

"They're weak, but they're also dirty!" Patamon added.

"Dirty?" T.K. asked.

"They're know as the most hated in the Digital World," Agumon replied.

"The most hated?" Joe gulped.

The groups continued to look down the tunnel as the sounds got louder. They then saw some green and slimy creatures coming towards them.

"It really is Numemon!" Agumon gasped as he recognized the green and purple spotted slugs with large mouths and stumpy arms and crazy eyes charging towards the group in a large pack. "RUN!"

With that, the humans and Digimon ran away from the ugly slugs.

"Why do we have to run from them if they're weak?!" Tai asked as they ran.

"You'll find out!" Agumon replied as no one slowed down.

Suddenly, the Numemon began to throw some disgusting pink globs towards the heroes, not slowing down for a second.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Numemon. Weak adult Mollusk Data-type Digimon who like dark clammy places. For their hissatsu waza, they… *****shudders***** they attack with their own poop.**

* * *

"What is this?!" Mimi screamed as the group kept running away from the oddly colored pieces of flung dung.

One piece splattered on the wall, making Mimi scream in disgust before she ran even faster with the others, the human group led by Eiji as Tai followed up in the rear. No one stopped as the Numemon continued to fling their dung.

It wasn't that long before Eiji and T.K. stopped in front of a hole in the side of the tunnel.

"OVER HERE!" they shouted, pointing to the entrance before the Digimon crossed the water and with their human partners ran through this tunnel after T.K. and Eiji with Tai and Agumon bringing up the rear.

However, they weren't safe yet as the Numemon followed the group through the tunnel. The humans and their Digimon partners dashed forward until they managed to reach the exit, where they got their first sight of sunlight for what seemed like hours.

Having arrived on a rocky hillside, the protagonists stopped to get their breather of fresh air as the Numemon continued to follow the tunnel until… they skidded to a stop when they saw the sunlight, causing our group to turn back and see what was going on. The Numemon then, out of fear, fled back into the tunnel.

"The Numemon hate the sunlight," Agumon explained, allowing Tai and the others humans a sigh of relief.

* * *

With this off their minds, the group of 19 continued their journey across the land. Now they were walking by the river, hoping to find a village somewhere along it.

However, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon, four of those leading the way were getting exhausted. They were still tired from being chased by the Numemon.

"C'mon guys! Let's not stop; we still have a long way to go!" Eiji urged.

This continued until they came across a field with something else they all recognized from their world: Vending Machines filled with all kinds of drinks.

"There are so many drink vending machines here…" Mimi said in a whimper-like tone that also showed some happiness behind it.

However, the others were not certain about the scenario, specifically, Palmon and Eiji.

"This seems a little suspicious to me," Eiji sighed with a sense of maturity, which surprised Joe since he was the oldest of the group.

"Mimi… You're not thinking of getting one, are you?" Palmon asked Mimi.

"Of course I am!" she squealed, running down to find a machine with a good beverage, and a concerned/panicking Palmon, Eiji, and Tatobamon behind her.

"What's with Eiji following her?" Matt asked Joe.

"No idea, Yamato," Joe shrugged before turning back to where Mimi was headed. "Mimi-kun, they won't work anyway!"

"He's right! Don't you remember the phone booths, trolley car, and those non-connecting phone poles?!" Eiji called to Mimi, still following her.

'He sure is acting mature for his age,' Joe noted mentally.

"Geez…" Tai groaned seeing Mimi dash down there as Sora was slightly impressed by Eiji's actions.

"It can't be helped. She's still a kid," Sora sighed about Mimi. "But Eiji acts like an adult in a kid's body."

"Eh? Really?"

Now, Mimi, Palmon, Eiji, and Tatobamon were walking, the others acting like supervisors to Mimi, while Mimi herself was looking for a machine with a good soda. Speaking of which, she stopped in front of one machine when she saw one beverage she really wanted.

"Ah! Cola! Palmon, Eiji-kun, Tatobamon, do you want one?" she responded right away.

"No/No thanks!" the trio answered, almost rudely but bluntly to Mimi as to try and get across that these machines weren't supposed to be here.

"You don't have to sound mad about it," Mimi sighed with annoyance before pulling out a coin out of her purse and inserting it in before pressing the button for her drink.

After a few seconds there was nothing, the front of the machine began to crack forward, indicating it was breaking or something. So the quartet, out of shock, ran out of the way as the front fell to the ground to reveal a Numemon.

"Hey, babe!" the slug chuckled almost perversely.

"Numemon?!" Palmon gasped when the quartet turned to see said Digimon.

"Great. Not another slug," Tatobamon groaned.

"How many of these things are there?" Eiji groaned, equally as annoyed as Tatobamon as the slug in questioned chuckled seeing Mimi.

"Wanna date me?" the Numemon asked.

Mimi just gaped with her mouth wide open. Yet, the silence made Palmon think Mimi didn't hear Numemon.

"He's hitting on you," Palmon explained. "What are you gonna do?"

"Eh? Nothing, of course!" Mimi responded immediately. "Why do I have to date a lowlife like him?!"

"Oi! Mimi, calm down! There's no need for that!" Eiji shouted as he and Palmon got ready to hold her back just in case.

"He's right, Mimi! Don't make him mad!" Palmon agreed.

"Don't worry!" Mimi retorted, still irked at the thought of the slug wanting to date her before pointing to the sky. "The sunlight will…"

However, they looked up when they saw the shadows on the ground and saw that the clouds were beginning to cover up the sun. That would've been helpful in the middle of the desert with no Numemon to worry about, but here… was another story. With paled faces, Eiji and Tatobamon gulped. Palmon and Mimi, though, just gaped with widened eyes.

"No way…" Mimi whimpered knowing the danger they were in.

"Who are you calling a lowlife? Now I'm pissed!" Numemon demanded/shouted before flinging one of his hunks of dung at the quartet.

"EYYYAAAAAAAA! AGAIN?!" Said quartet screamed before running back towards the main group, with Ankhmon groaning at the sight.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I called those four cowards," he groaned.

It was then the rest of the group noticed the other Vending Machine fronts collapse as well before more Numemon appeared in a near flood of digital mollusks that were essentially throwing waves of dung. The main group gasped at the sight as Eiji, Tatobamon, Mimi, and Palmon were still being chased by the pack of slugs.

"A-a-a-a-a~! T-There's so many…" Sora gawked as the quartet she was staring at soon passed them and the rest of the group. "No way…"

"What're you standing around for, LET'S GET GOING!" Ankhmon snapped, forcing the rest of the group to follow Eiji-tachi's lead.

The group of 19 was barely able to stay ahead of the Numemon flood, but they was still no slowing down of the group.

"Let's split up!" Matt suggested.

"Okay!" Tai nodded before the group did so, with Eiji, Tatobamon, Palmon, and Mimi staying together.

* * *

The Numemon flood kept coming, but it would be easier to handle now that they were forced to spread out after the kids as well.

Eiji's group just ran into a nearby forest to dodge the dung shots. It wasn't much longer until they hid behind some trees to catch their breath. Then, one more missed poop throw allowed Tatobamon and Palmon to come out of their hiding places, forcing the Numemon group chasing them to stop.

"TORA SWIPE/POISON IVY!" the two heroic Digimon shouted readying their attacks just as the Numemon freaked out and fled in fear, bringing confusion to their faces. "Ara?"

"Phew! That was close," Eiji sighed in relief as he and Mimi came out from behind the trees they were hiding behind.

"Palmon, that was awesome!" Mimi smiled as Tatobamon just scratched his head in confusion while Palmon held her hands at her hips.

"But that's weird. We didn't do anything yet…" Palmon noted.

"Yea, so why'd they run away?" Tatobamon wondered.

They didn't have much time to think before a large foot stomped behind the quartet, forcing them to gasp, jump, then run ahead for a moment to see who or what was behind them.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon and Tatobamon gasped when they saw said Digimon, who turned out to be a giant yellow and white Teddy Bear-looking Digimon with a bandage on his belly and red squinted eyes.

"Welcome to Toy Town," the giant Teddy Bear replied.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Monzaemon. Although he looks like a stuffed animal, he's actually an Ultimate-Level Vaccine Type Puppet Digimon. His hissatsu waza, Lovely Attack, makes his enemies happy.**

* * *

"What is he? A Digimon?" Mimi gawked.

"Yeah. He much stronger that he looks!" Tatobamon replied.

"He loves toys, and the toys love him too," Palmon added.

"In fact, he's the Mayor of Toy Town."

"So he's a good Digimon!" Mimi figured.

"I think so," Palmon replied.

"Knowing our luck, something's bound to go wrong," Tatobamon sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're right?" Eiji sighed.

"We've been waiting for you, Sir, Miss," Monzaemon replied before… he suddenly blasted lasers from his eyes, forcing the heroic quartet to flee once more.

"I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Tatobamon screamed.

"Why is a good Digimon attacking us?!" Mimi shouted at Palmon.

"I don't know!" she screamed, all of them unaware of the aura that seemed to surround Monzaemon.

"Please enjoy yourselves!" Monzaemon replied almost monotone with a smile, and still trying to blast the quartet as said four were trying to run away. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"Something must have happened to Monzaemon!" Palmon realized.

"Like a Black Gear or encountering a Yummymon?!" Tatobamon figured.

"Why couldn't we meet him _before_ that happened?!" Mimi screamed as from a nearby trench, a Numemon popped his head up.

"Babe, this way!" he urged, waving to Mimi, causing her, Palmon, Tatobamon, and Eiji to stop just before the trench.

"Numemon?!" Mimi questioned before they all saw Monzaemon still after them.

"We have to hide!" Palmon urged before the four ducked down into the trench with Numemon.

Now, somehow Monzaemon couldn't find them as he looked around for Mimi and Eiji.

"Let's play together!" he encouraged, walking over the trench the group was hiding in, with the girls closing their eyes in fear, thinking the giant bear may look back and find them.

However, Tatobamon peeked up and saw that Monzaemon was too focused on one route to notice them, now.

"It's all clear. He's not coming back for us," Tatobamon told his friends, allowing the three to stand up and see Monzaemon leaving, Eiji needing a little help due to his height.

"He left, all right…" Mimi sighed in relief.

"I wonder if something happened at Toy Town?" Palmon wondered.

"Let's go and see," Eiji suggested as Numemon poked his head up again with a loving gaze at Mimi.

"Hey babe, wanna have a date with me at Toy Town?" he asked.

"No!" Mimi insisted, causing Numemon to facefault onto the dirt as Tatobamon hopped out before helping Mimi and Palmon out of the trench and letting Eiji get off his shoulders. "Let's go, Palmon!"

"Wait for me!" Palmon replied as the four left for Toy Town with Numemon staring lovingly at Mimi.

"That chick is so blunt," Numemon admitted.

* * *

Later, Eiji, Mimi, Tatobamon, and Palmon arrived outside a very colorful town.

"That's it," Tatobamon replied as Mimi and Eiji smiled.

"That's Toy Town," Palmon told the humans as they saw a brightly colored castle.

"Beautiful!" Mimi smiled. "It's like an amusement park!"

"Mimi, let's focus. Let's see if we can find out what's going on," Eiji urged.

* * *

The group soon walked into the Amusement Park-like town and saw the colorful buildings and many bear-shaped balloons. However, there were not that many people there. In fact…

"It looks like no one's here," Mimi observed.

"Where is everyone?" Eiji wondered as they got to what was assumed to be the Town Square due to Monzaemon's face painted on the ground.

Then, they heard something coming they're way from their left.

"Someone's coming," Palmon observed.

Sure enough, someone was coming their way; it was Tai, and he was panting, but had… an odd smile that was like a lame excuse of a "I'm having fun and I can't stop" expression.

"This is fun. This is fun," he said in a monotone gravely voice while being chased by a wind-up toy car.

"Taichi-san?" Eiji gawked at seeing his friend like that.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Toy Town is so much fun!" Tai stated in the same monotone voice while making a u-turn as the toy car continued to chase him. "This is fun. This is fun."

"It doesn't look much like fun."

"This is so, so interesting~!" another familiar voice replied as Sora, with a similar face to Tai's, ran past them with a cymbal clanging toy monkey chasing her.

"Sora-san?!" Eiji gawked.

"What is interesting?" Palmon wondered having heard what Sora said.

Then, they moved out of the way when they noticed Izzy run by like Tai and Sora had with an army of toy soldiers marching after him.

"I'm happy. I'm happy. I've never been happier," Izzy replied in the same monotone as the others.

"Two of our friends doing that, I'd consider a coincidence, but three… I KNOW something's wrong," Tatobamon noted.

"I'll say. He doesn't look happy at all," Mimi agreed with Palmon and Eiji nodding in agreement as they all saw Matt run along like the others had as a train puttered along behind him.

"I'm choo-choo-choo happy!" Matt laughed not caring he was being chased by a toy train.

"This is the best!" they suddenly heard Joe say as their elder student was being chased by a giant moving bird that kept trying to peck him, and Joe, …didn't care (what a surprise). "I'm having the time of my life!"

"Banzai! Banzai!" they heard T.K. shout as he ran past them with a toy helicopter after him as if they were playing tag and… well you get the idea by now.

"Takeru?" Eiji gawked.

"Banzai! Banzai!"

T.K. just laughed as he ran through town chased by the toy.

"It's like everyone lost their emotions…" Mimi noticed.

"No kidding," Eiji agreed.

"What's wrong with them?"

"No idea."

"Agumon and the others should be with them…" Palmon noted as well.

"Then let's go look for them," Tatobamon replied as they led the way.

* * *

The quartet continued their search of the town for the Digimon with seemingly no luck. That is until they came to one window that had a locked chest inside the building. This chest rattled with familiar voices while a jar of cell medals shook nearby as Ankhmon's hand somehow formed inside, stuck. The voices protested against their encasing and called for help, causing Eiji-tachi to rush in.

"Is someone in there?" Palmon and Tatobamon shouted.

"Palmon/Tatobamon!" Agumon and Ankhmon shouted from their "cells", respectively.

"Is that you, Agumon?" Mimi asked into the chest as Eiji looked towards the chest.

"Ankhmon? You really in there?" Eiji asked the jar as the cell medals reshaped into Ankhmon's face.

"Of course it is, you idiot. And Agumon's in that chest, too!" Ankhmon exclaimed. "Don't believe me? Check for yourself."

"I'M SERIOUSLY IN HERE!" Agumon shouted from the chest as Palmon leaned closer to check something.

"Where are Piyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Patamon?" Palmon asked.

"Miina's in here! With the exception of Ankhmon stuck in that jar!"

"What happened?!" Mimi asked.

"We were beaten by Monzaemon!" Agumon answered.

* * *

Earlier, we see Ankhmon flying right over Tai and Agumon as they ran from the Numemon. As said Numemon continued to throw poop, Monzaemon appeared and scared the slugs away with only his height at first before blasting eye lasers near them. Then, the giant teddy bear looked in the direction of Tai and Agumon.

"Welcome to Toy Town," Monzaemon replied as the trio stared him down… or up in this case, just before they dodged another eye laser blast.

"RUN!" Tai urged as the three ran before the blast hit.

After a bit more running, Ankhmon and Agumon finally take a stand and face Monzaemon.

"Pepper Breath/Meteor Wing!" they shouted, sending the respective attacks at Monzaemon, only for the Teddy Bear to appear unfazed.

"No good. Pepper Breath doesn't work!" Agumon gulped.

"If only I wasn't so low on my core medals!" Ankhmon groaned as Monzaemon stared them down, and with Tai gasping, the trio continued to run.

"Lovely Attack!" Monzaemon shouted with a jump, releasing blue heart-shaped bubbles that encased the trio, which, due to the aura, somehow forced Ankhmon into his all medal form; the bubbles making them feel off, and eventually made them fall asleep and stop resisting.

* * *

"When we woke up…" Agumon continued.

"We were in here…" Biyomon sighed, finishing for Agumon.

* * *

Back in time, Sora and Biyomon fled from Monzaemon before Biyomon turned to face the bear.

"We've been waiting for you," Monzaemon replied, walking towards the girls.

"MAGICAL FIRE!" Biyomon shouted, sending out her signature attack, only for it to not affect Monzaemon.

"Lovely Attack!" the Ultimate-level shouted, encasing Sora and Biyomon in those same bubbles.

Eventually, every one of the others, not including Mimi and Eiji, tried to counter the giant bear's advances, only to meet the same fate of bubble encasement and falling asleep.

"The Digimon will go in the toy boxes. The children will have their emotions erased and serve as toys for the toys!" Monzaemon explained his plan to himself when he captured all except Mimi, Eiji, Tatobamon, and Palmon.

* * *

"Toys for the toys?" Mimi repeated, having been explained this somehow.

"Well… come to think of it, everyone WAS acting like the toys were playing with THEM instead of the other way around," Eiji remembered as he thought back to earlier with how they acted.

"So the toys WERE playing with them…" Mimi realized, now knowing that it wasn't some kind of act.

"What happened to Monzaemon?" Palmon asked the other Digimon.

"I dunno…" Agumon sighed.

"I do!" Ankhmon shouted, getting everyone's attention. "It's a Yummymon; it's more powerful than the others you faced."

"Just what is so important about these Yummymon?" Mimi asked.

"Somehow, everytime one is created by use of a cell medal in a Digimon, an aura is created around the host, preventing them from digivolving," Ankhmon explained.

"That explains why Tatobamon was the only one able to shinka when a Yummymon was around!" Eiji gawked. "But how do we stop this one?"

"It's a powerful one. You'll have to find the gray core medals I noticed that were scattered throughout this Toy Town."

"Got it."

"But is that all that's wrong with Monzaemon?" Palmon asked.

"No. But I can't place my finger as to why," Ankhmon sighed as Mimi returned her gaze to the chest.

"Hey, Agumon, can you and the others get out of this box? And can Ankhmon get out of that jar?" Mimi asked.

"We all tried to break these things, but we can't!" Agumon shouted.

"Don't worry about us," Gabumon threw out. "You have to save Yamato and the others, first!"

"How?" Palmon asked.

"Defeat the Yummymon and Monzaemon!" Biyomon and Ankhmon answered.

"Eh?!" Palmon and Mimi gasped.

"That's impossible!" Mimi whimpered.

"Palmon, Mimi! You, Eiji, and Tatobamon are the only ones we can rely on!" Agumon snapped.

"He's right, Mimi. We have to get serious about this if we're going to save our friends!" Eiji exclaimed to Mimi, surprising her with how smart and brave this second grader was.

"What should we do?" Palmon asked Eiji and Mimi.

"How should I know?" Mimi asked.

"I have an idea," Eiji replied.

* * *

Later, Eiji and Tatobamon were searching through town again to try and find the core medals Ankhmon spoke of.

"You'd think a few gray medals would stick out like sore thumbs in this colorful place," Tatobamon sighed as they made it back to the square with Monzaemon's face etched in.

Somehow, in the light of the sun, Eiji noticed something stuck in one of the bricks stuck under them.

"Maybe not," Eiji replied looking at the gray stone bricks that made up the path before taking a loose one out and seeing on one side a gray core medal with a gorilla stuck in it on one side while in the spot under the brick were two more medals, each a few shades lighter or darker than the Gorilla medal and having the etchings of a rhino and an elephant in them.

"You found them!" Tatobamon gawked as he took the medals out before Eiji dropped the block back into the hole he found it in before Tatobamon gave him the medals.

"Now let's find that Yummymon," Eiji replied before they heard a loud roar and saw running down the street, a large Yummymon charging towards them with large muscles and a bunch of horns protruding from his body, especially the large one on his forehead.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**The last known variety of the Champion level Yummymon. These are solitary types that usually focus on brute force and are not known to be very smart.**

* * *

As this Yummymon charged, Tatobamon grabbed Eiji and used his Batta legs to jump out of the way and onto a nearby building for safety.

"We'll need to stall him long enough for Mimi and Palmon to find a way to stop Monzaemon once I destroy this cell medal-made creep," Tatobamon panted.

"Right," Eiji nodded.

* * *

"Monzaemon's Lovely Attack is hearts stuffed with happiness…" Palmon explained to Mimi. "It's supposed to be a happy attack…"

As they walked, they saw the non-emotional T.K. get chased by the copter again.

"Banzai! Banzai!" he cheered in the monotone voice with that false smile and near fake laugh.

"What's 'happy' about it?" Mimi asked before they heard a clanging and saw the monkey that chased Sora earlier before them. "URUSEI!"

With that shout, she stomped on the monkey.

* * *

With Eiji and Tatobamon, they still kept hopping on the rooftops as the Yummymon chased them on the other side of Toy Town, trying not to break any walls, but with the speed of it's charge, it was tough not to.

"Does this guy ever tire?" Eiji asked until he looked in Mimi's direction and noticed Monzaemon with balloons. "Uh oh. He's back."

"All we can hope for now is for the girls to distract him while we handle the Yummymon," Tatobamon reminded Eiji.

"Roger."

* * *

"Welcome to Toy Town," Monzaemon smiled when he turned a corner and saw Mimi and Palmon, causing Mimi to scream and both her and Palmon to step back in shock.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon gasped.

"Miss, we've been waiting for you."

"Be quiet!" Mimi snapped. "I don't know what happened to you, but you can't just take away my friends' feelings! Give them back!"

Despite Mimi's newfound bravery, it was short lived as she and Palmon realized that the giant teddy bear was ready to blast them with his laser eyes, despite the aura around him. The bear released his balloons before trying to blast the girls, which forced them to retreat.

* * *

On the other side of town, the explosion caught the attention of the Yummymon.

"Now!" Eiji shouted as he inserted the new gray medals after Tatobamon put him down on the ground and just before Eiji pressed the enter button.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Sun Goes Up)**

"**TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA…"**

**=SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOZO. *TRIBAL DRUMS* SAGOZO!=**

Now when Tatobamon digivolved, his muscles grew rapidly as his Batta legs that were strong for jumping grew so heavy and elephant-like that he could shake the planet. His torso resembled an over-muscular body builder with large gorilla-like arms. His head then became hardened and his head formed a rhino-shape with the respectable rhino horn and now red eyes.

"…**SAGOZOMON!"**

"Go get 'em, aibou!" Eiji cheered.

"You got it, Eiji!" Sagozomon nodded before roaring and pounding his fists on his chest.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Sagozomon, the Gravity Champion Combo Evolution. Unlike the other Combo Evolutions, excels in pure physical strength and mass, so much so that he is able to generate his own gravitational field. His skull and horns are as hard as solid titanium, and his massive fists and forearms are capable of pile-driver like force. When beating against his chest, they create huge, disruptive shockwaves. Despite all this strength, Sagozomon is the slowest and most cumbersome Combo Evolution due to its heavy, powerful legs, capable of gouging out huge craters with a single stomp. He is able to launch gauntlets from his arms that return to him in the form of the Gori Bagon. His hissatsu waza, Sagozo Impact, allows Sagozomon to manipulate gravity to lift him ****into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping an enemy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward Sagozomon where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge.**

* * *

As described, his roar and chest pounding created large shockwaves that managed to lift the Yummymon off the ground. However, the sounds were so loud, Eiji, and even the other kids and Digimon throughout the Town were forced to stop cover their ears from the noise.

Once he stopped, Sagozomon stomped the ground, creating a small tremor that made a hole big enough to drop the Yummymon in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stall was merely long enough for Mimi and Palmon to place a small distance between them and Monzaemon, who was still chasing them with his eye lasers attacking.

"Give me a break!" Mimi screamed as she ran with Palmon. "Why do I have to be chased by a giant stuffed teddy bear?!"

"I don't know!" Palmon panted.

"Please enjoy yourselves!" Monzaemon replied, still following and blasting the duo, unknown that they were headed for Sagozomon's battle area.

However, Eiji noticed this and when he saw the Yummymon break from the hole, Eiji dashed over to shove Mimi and Palmon out of the way, only to get blasted by Monzaemon. Then, out of rage, Sagozomon roared as he saw Eiji device, picked it up, and pressed enter before handing it back to the downed Eiji that Mimi and Palmon were shocked to see.

**=SCANNING CHARGE!=**

Thus, Sagozomon thrust himself into the air before landing.

"SAGOZO IMPACT!" he shouted, creating tremors that set the ground around the Yummymon to crack and form around it.

The ground then pulled the Yummymon towards Sagozomon before the Gravity Combo Digimon roared.

"SEE YA!" he roared giving the Yummymon a double punch and a head-butt at the same time, releasing one cell medal and dismissing the aura around Monzaemon.

"Eiji-kun? Daijoubou?" Mimi asked with concern.

"Hai. It's nothing," he assured as Sagozomon turned to Eiji.

"Don't worry Eiji. I go-…" Sagozomon started before the strain of the form caused him to stop and drop to his knees, reverting to Tatobamon in the process.

"Tatobamon!" Eiji called out in concern before another eye blast from Monzaemon got the group's attention.

What came next was even more of a shocker as…

"Babe, we're here to save ya!" the Numemon who save this quartet from before jumped in with his friends and they joined in an attack on Monzaemon, even if all they could do was throw poop, which is kind of an embarrassing thing admittedly.

"Numemon!" Mimi gasped seeing the Digimon they were fleeing from earlier actually help them.

"Numemon… why?!" Palmon gawked.

The Numemon didn't listen as they continued to throw their dung at Monzaemon.

"They're… trying to keep you safe… just like… I did," Eiji noticed as Monzaemon stomped the ground and knocked the Numemon far, but not far enough that they weren't able to recover for a bit.

"The Numemon are fighting for me… just like Eiji and Tatobamon…" Mimi realized as she saw the punishment the poor slugs took. "Even though the Numemon can't do anything but throw poop…"

"I can fight too!" Palmon shouted as she charged in after Monzaemon punched the Numemon.

"Palmon, stay away!" Mimi shouted as Eiji reached up to her.

"Just let her. She's only trying to help," he replied as Monzaemon punched the Numemon again.

"POISON IVY!" Palmon shouted, wrapping her vine fingers around Monzaemon's arm only to get thrown off by the giant Teddy Bear.

With that, Tatobamon struggled to reach over to her as Mimi did the same.

"Palmon! Are you okay?" Mimi asked when they got the plant Digimon to her feet/roots.

"Poison Ivy doesn't work!" Palmon sighed as Mimi gave Monzaemon a staring death glare.

"Lovely Attack!" Monzaemon shouted, releasing the blue heart bubbles once more.

"Run, Mimi!" Palmon whimpered.

"But what about Eiji and Tatobamon? They're still hurt!" Mimi reminded as they merely backed up before the Numemon, still crazy over Mimi, built a wall out of themselves, holding back the bubbles for as long as they could.

"Numemon!" Mimi gasped when she saw this action, but soon every one of the Numemon was trapped in one of those bubbles.

"They're useless and cowardly, but the Numemon are desperately trying to protect Mimi like Eiji and Tatobamon…" Palmon realized before she got angry at Monzaemon for what he did to her friends.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Strength of the Earth by Rider Chips)**

"**PALMON, SHINKA~… TOGEMON~!"**

Now, Palmon had transformed from her usual plant form into a giant cactus with limbs that with holes for eyes and a mouth with a tuft of orange "hair", and armed with massive boxing gloves.

"Here I come~!" the newly evolved Togemon shouted, pounding her fists together, surprising Mimi with the digivolution.

However, still angry at Monzaemon, Togemon marched forward and toward Monzaemon as the Ultimate-Level Teddy Bear of equal size walked over as well. Still mad, Togemon threw the first punch, which was a hard right to Monzaemon's face. The bear then did the same to Togemon, and this went back and forth with rights and lefts to the body or face. Then, Monzaemon attempted to use his laser eyes, only for Togemon to give him a left hook to the face, blasting the laser into the air. Finally, after one more right, Togemon leaned back ready to launch a special.

"Chiku-Chiku Bang Bang (Prickly Bang Bang)!" the cactus shouted as she moved her arms aside, launching hundreds of thousands of her needles at Monzaemon, stopping the bear in his tracks; the attacks of needles all over his body was so great that Monzaemon's zipper instantly opened up, forcing a black gear out of his stuffing, and the gear's momentum forced Monzaemon onto his back, groaning in pain.

The fight finished, Togemon reverted back into Palmon, and sat down feeling almost as exhausted as Tatobamon was.

"She sure is brave," Tatobamon noted.

"You've said it, aibou," Eiji agreed as Mimi ran up to Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi squealed before picking Palmon up for a hug, not noticing she was hugging her friend around the neck. "You were wonderful!"

"I-I can't breathe!" Palmon choked out.

* * *

Later that day, close to sunset, Mimi, Palmon, Eiji, Tatobamon, and their friends, who were released and brought back to normal by Monzaemon, gathered around the giant Teddy Bear to hear his side of the story.

"When people get tired of their toys, they break them readily, without a single thought," the bear started. "I couldn't forgive that. That's why as Mayor of Toy Town, I wanted to raise the social status of the toys…"

"'The social status of the toys?'" Mimi and Eiji questioned in unison as the others listened intently.

"I think he means making us realize the importance of toys," Joe figured.

"That's right," Monzaemon confirmed. "Toys shouldn't be toyed with, but _played_ with."

This brought some smiles, laughs, and maybe a nervous chuckle out of our traveling group.

"So that's why you made us play for the toys," Tai noted.

"I'm sorry," Monzaemon then apologized. "I got carried away with myself. My desire to do so nearly consumed me."

As Ankhmon looked at the mere one cell medal that came from the Yummymon Tatobamon defeated as Sagozomon, the black gear from earlier finally landed and broke into pieces.

"AH! A black gear!" Sora gasped when she heard the clash of the gear.

"That gear must've been what made Monzaemon act that way," Tai figured as the gear turned to dust like the others.

"I can understand Monzaemon's love of toys," Mimi told Eiji, Palmon, and Tatobamon as Ankhmon just scoffed silently nearby.

"Yeah!" the three she told nodded in agreement.

"Palmon," Monzaemon smiled, getting the attention of the four who were just speaking. "Thank you for bringing me back to my senses. To show my gratitude, I shall make you happy. This is my real… Lovely Attack!"

Monzaemon had jumped again, and released the heart-shaped bubbles once more. However, this time they were red instead of blue. This time when someone got encased in one, starting with Palmon and Mimi, they instantly smiled and began to laugh as their happiness grew.

"Happy!" Palmon giggled just as Mimi got caught in one of the bubbles like Palmon.

"Lovely!" she smiled as soon, the others were all in a bubble of their own, laughing with joy and happiness thanks to the true effects of Monzaemon's Lovely Attack.

Then, suddenly, the Numemon who constantly chased Mimi popped out of a nearby manhole.

"Babe, kiss me!" he begged, regardless of Mimi's situation.

"No!" Mimi declined, still too happy to give Numemon the cold shoulder.

"! Nothing's changed…" Numemon gasped/sighed before falling onto his face.

The group of travelers just laughed as happy as can be. It would be a little while before they could get back on the trail in search of where they were.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

Joe can't form compromises for everyone's differing opinions. To help the injured Eiji and to fulfill his duty as the eldest, he decides to climb Infinity Moutain. But the black gears were also lurking there. When danger drawing near Jyou, Gomamon's cry of evolution through the mountain!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Roar! Ikkakumon

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: Surprised? Looks like Eiji's getting more character development, and out of all the kids, he's sounding like he's the most mature of them, despite his age. But then again, if your friends' emotions were taken and they were playthings for living toys, then you'd seem more mature as well. However, that doesn't mean Eiji was like that this chapter only. We'll better see his interactions with the rest of the human side of the team as the story progresses. So, until next time when the adventure evolves, this is KKD requesting you fav, review, follow, and look forward to the next chapter. Jaa ne!**


	7. Roar! Ikkakumon

**KKD: Here's the next chapter. This time, I have a few other surprises in store, including more incentive for Joe to climb Infinity Mountain. Anyways, you'll also get a slight reference back to the prologue movie, something which the anime didn't point to until like the third saga of the anime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the hard work I put into this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMERS: The rights to Digimon, Kamen Rider, and anything else doesn't belong to KKD, they belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: With that out of the way, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 7: Roar! Ikkakumon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Mimi: We were underground when we met the most disgusting creatures ever: the Numemon. We get outside, and there's like this giant stuffed bear named Monzaemon attacking us with these floating hearts! Me, Palmon, Eiji, and Tatobamon got away, but the rest of the kids got like hypnotized and taken to Toy Town! Here the toys play with the children. Things were totally like bad as Eiji found the gray cores and had Tatobamon digivolve into one big friendly brute named Sagozomon. But after Eiji took a blow that saved me, this took a turn for the worse. That's when the icky Numemon came to help. Palmon digivolved to Togemon, which kinda freaked me, and saved the day. *Giggles* Not bad for a plant, huh?

(Normal Third Person POV)

* * *

After a quick scene of the mountain in the center of File Island, and many black gears flying overhead, we turn back to the group walking through a forest. Everyone seemed to be okay, with the exception of T.K., Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon, who shivered like they were freezing their butts off.

"It's cold," T.K. stuttered.

"I think I'm drooping…" Palmon complained.

"In contrast, this one's gotten more energetic than usual…" Joe noticed of Gomamon.

"Oh well," Tai shrugged. "This cold isn't a bad thing."

"EH?!" the shivering quartet taking up the rear gawked.

"Please, give me a break!" Izzy groaned.

"If we get any snow, we can have a snowball fight!" Tai explained with a wink, getting smiles from many of the kids, Joe being the exception.

"Snowball fight!" Mimi smiled.

"What's a snowball fight?" Palmon asked.

"Dunno…" Patamon shrugged.

"A snowball fight, huh?" Izzy shrugged, feeling more positive about the situation.

"What is that? Is it food?" Tentomon asked.

"No, it's not. A snowball fight is a fun activity where we hit snowballs at each other."

"Oh…"

"We can finally have a match!" Matt smirked.

"I'm not gonna lose!" Tai chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it," Sora added, ready to have fun as Joe sighed nearby, remembering the realism in their situation.

"I wanna make an igloo!" ? threw out as Joe looked away.

"Hey, can you make an igloo?" Palmon asked Tentomon.

"Now that _has_ to be food!" Tentomon smiled as best as the bug could.

"I've told you, it's not," Izzy chuckled.

"You guys are taking it too easy," Joe sighed out loud getting the attention of Eiji and Sora. "It'll be unbearable if it snowed."

"Jyou-senpai," Sora and Eiji gawked hearing this out of Joe, finally hearing him point out the seriousness of the scenario in caring for the others, rather than out of his own safety, but they were there more out of seeing Joe standing alone.

"Why are you standing here, looking so serious?" Sora asked Joe.

"Of course I'll be serious!" Joe groaned watching the others chat away with almost no care in the world. "Think about it! If the temperature drops any further, it'll be tougher for us to set camp! In this cold environment, it'll be harder to find food too… My head's hurting from this! I'm the one who has to protect everyone. Because I'm the eldest."

"Jyou-senpai," Eiji sighed, not seeing something off with his shirt as some red spread on the front, and a trickle of red leaked from the sleeve, causing Sora to gasp when she saw it.

"Eiji-kun! Are you okay?" Sora gasped seeing this. "You're bleeding!"

"Eh?!" everyone gasped, with Sora checking, and Eiji got a couple oddly-looking infected bleeding cuts that Ankhmon seemed to recognize.

"What happened?" Sora asked with concern.

"Eh? I guess I got scraped when I saved Mimi from Monzaemon," Eiji guessed.

"These look infected," Joe noticed. "I'll try and find some herbs on the way so we can heal those."

"Arigatou, Joe-senpai," Sora and Eiji nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long until the group walked out of the forest and found a Winter Wonderland, as in there was snow everywhere.

"You guys see what I meant before? Look!" Joe gawked. "It's just what I was worrying about! Now not only will we not be able to pitch camp, but now it'll be tougher for me to find the herbs needed to help heal Eiji!"

"What should we do?" Sora asked as Tatobamon was holding Eiji while T.K., Mimi, Patamon, and Palmon acted like kids playing and chasing each other in the snow.

"Let's keep walking while we decide on that," Tai suggested. "There's no point in standing around."

"Huh? Walk in this snow?!" Matt gawked.

"He's right! We can't go any farther!" Joe added.

"Hey, I'm concerned for Eiji, Joe. Weren't you gonna help him a second ago?" Tai snapped. "Besides, I've known Eiji for a long time, and if my sister Hikari found out what happened to him I don't think I can forgive myself! But if you still insist on not going, then let's hear your idea!"

"Eh? T-Taichi…?" Joe gawked at that seeing Tai feel so concerned.

"Remember, we have a snow field in front of us and behind us is a mountain. Whatever direction it is, we still have to move forward."

"Hey, wait," Agumon replied as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "I smell something weird."

Biyomon, standing next to the small dino did the same as he did and smelled something, too.

"It stinks," Biyomon noted.

"What is it?" Gabumon wondered.

"Could it be…?" Tai started after taking a whiff for himself to make sure they weren't smelling things while the other kids looked around for the source.

"AH! Look over there!" Izzy shouted causing everyone to look at the horizon and see something like smoke in the sky.

"There's smoke!" Biyomon gasped.

"I get it. This stench is…" Matt realized before Joe made a guess as to what it was.

"An onsen (a Japanese hot spring)!" he gasped, causing the four playing in the snow to stop when they heard that.

"An onsen?!" Mimi and T.K. gasped hopefully.

"Maybe there we can have Eiji relax better to slow the pain down," Sora figured.

With that, the group ran over to the assumed hot springs with high hopes.

"It's bath time!" Mimi squealed as they ran.

* * *

However… their hopes were shot when they realized one problem with the actual hot springs that were there.

"Th-This is…" Tai gawked when he saw the pools actually… "It's boiling!"

"You bathe in this?" Tentomon questioned.

"No way," Izzy nervous chuckled.

"I can't take a bath in this," Mimi whined.

"But it's very warm," Palmon noted.

"At least the coldness has gone away," Matt admitted.

"Stop being so easygoing! I need to find some healing herbs for Eiji, and what are we going to do for food?! There's absolutely NO provisions or herbs here…"

"Yes, there are," T.K. replied in response.

"What are you talking about? This place is full of rocks!"

"Look!"

With that, Eiji, Tatobamon, and Joe looked towards where T.K. was pointing and didn't expect what they saw.

"Huh?" Joe responded before his glasses dropped a bit, gasping at what T.K. pointed at. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Tai asked, looking at what the three were looking at a smiled with relief and excitement. "AH?! Lucky!"

"This is nuts! What is a _refrigerator _doing here?!"

"Relax Joe. Maybe there's something in there that can help us," Eiji replied.

"I wonder what's really inside," Matt wondered.

"That's no the point!" Joe snapped.

"Let's have a look," Sora responded.

"I told you…!" Joe responded before getting interrupted again.

"I hope it has jelly~!" Mimi smiled.

"What's jelly?" Palmon asked.

"All right, I'm opening it!" Tai announced as he opened the door to find… some food, which makes Tai gasp with a big smile. "UWAH!"

"EGGS!" Agumon gawked as Sora peeked to see something green in one of the few drawers in the fridge.

"And there are herbs in here, Joe-senpai!" she smiled.

"I guess this means dinner's served and Eiji will be all right!" Tai smiled.

"W-Wait a minute!" Joe responded with great concern. "We don't know if the eggs are edible and if the herbs are the right kinds that can help Eiji!"

"Don't worry! I'll test them for poison and the herbal effects."

"What are you saying? Even if we could eat and use them, we'll just be common thieves for taking other people's property!"

"But we have no choice. We're hungry," Matt reminded Joe.

"They'll understand once we explain to them," Sora figured.

"At any rate, this is an emergency situation," Izzy added.

"Let's have dinner!" Tentomon responded, which simply caused Joe to groan.

* * *

Later that day, the group decided to get ready for dinner as Sora started with cracking some eggs and began frying them on a hot slab of rock, which Biyomon kept warm with a fire underneath the elevated stone.

"Leave the bowl making to us!" Agumon replied as he was carving a bowl out of stone with his mouth while Gabumon carved out more from the rocks nearby.

Over by one of the pools, T.K. and Patamon took advantage of the boiling pools by boiling some of the eggs.

"They're done!" T.K. shouted pulling the boiled eggs out with a basket he used to lower them into the pool.

"Hard-boiled eggs!" Patamon smiled.

"We got more firewood!" Tai announced as he and Izzy had more wood as Tatobamon used the herbs from the fridge, upon Joe's instruction, to rub onto Eiji's wounds.

Eiji did hiss in pain, but that meant the herbs were working. Joe at the same time as supervising Tatobamon with helping Eiji with the wounds, was carving chopsticks with a pocketknife he had.

"What do I do with this?" Mimi asked about something.

"Everyone's so cheerful…" Joe muttered to himself, still making the chopsticks for everyone. "I can't be like that, especially with Eiji as he is now; those herbs will only prolong what could potentially happen. All of this is because I'm holding responsibility."

* * *

Later, the group had three different kinds of eggs to eat: fried, scrambled, and hard-boiled.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone cheered, except for Joe who said it half-heartedly.

"Delicious!" Tai smiled as they all ate, even Eiji who was able to eat a little bit, but not much due to how he had to swallow some of the herbs, and they tasted disgusting, and he still had the taste of it in his mouth. "It's been so long since we had a real meal!"

"This'll be perfect with some white rice," Matt added.

"Eggs with soft rice!" T.K. smiled.

"That sounds good!" Sora admitted.

"What's wrong, Jyou? Aren't you gonna eat?" Gomamon asked.

"Ah. I was just thinking how we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if we were at home," Joe answered.

However, his tone and saying that ruined everyone's mood over having something familiar to eat.

"I want to go home," Mimi whimpered.

"I wonder what everyone's doing…" T.K. muttered.

"It's been four days since we've come here," Izzy added.

Suddenly, it looked like Joe was feeling sorry he said that. Then Sora, seeing Eiji not wanting to hear this news again, already having to deal with another issue, decided to change the topic.

"Hey, mina!" she responded in a happy tone so as to get off of Joe's moody moment. "What do you like to put on top of your eggs?"

"For eggs, I use salt and pepper, of course," Joe answered.

"Soy sauce for me," Tai replied.

"Ketchup or Salsa for me," Eiji smiled.

"Mayonnaise," Matt said.

"I put sauce on mine," Sora replied, not being specific as to what sauce exactly.

"I use a little _ponzu," _Izzy replied, causing Tai to chuckle nervously (A/N: Ponzu is a kind of tangy sauce made from the juice squeezed from citrys fruits).

"Ponzu, huh?" Matt chuckled nervously as some of the kids, like T.K., just grimaced at the idea.

"That's gross," T.K. noted honestly.

"You're all weird," Mimi grimaced before smiling and placing her own opinion in. "For eggs, it's obvious you eat them with sugar! I love eating that with _natto_ on top too!"

This got some of the kids even more disgusted than the ponzu idea, considering that natto is essentially fermented soy beans.

"Natto…" Sora gawked as Eiji covered his mouth, holding back his urge to hurl.

"That's too weird!" T.K. noted as Tai and Matt just nervously chuckled, trying not to look conspicuous.

"Eh? You all put bizarre stuff on your eggs?!" Joe gawked, dropping his chopsticks. "I'm shocked! The Japanese culture is collapsing before my very eyes!"

"What's with him?" Ankhmon whispered.

"No idea," Tatobamon replied back.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Gomamon gawked out loud.

"O-Oi, Jyou…" Matt started as Tai turned to Matt.

"Who worries over stuff like that? If anything, I'd be more concerned if Eiji wasn't healed from those infected cuts of his," Tai responded. "…Well, on the food side, natto might be something to worry about too…"

"I AM CONCERNED FOR EIJI! Those herbs we found won't last for long, and we don't have anymore to help him out!" Joe snapped. "And with eggs, all you need is salt and pepper! Not sauce or mayonnaise, but salt and pepper!"

"Geez… Eiji aside, you're so stubborn, Jyou," Gomamon sighed.

"What?!" Joe demanded of his Digimon partner when he heard that.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You keep worrying over little things."

"How am I stubborn! And does worrying for Eiji count as a little thing?!"

"See, look! You get mad right away! And I said aside from Eiji!"

"It's started…" Biyomon sighed.

"Wanna fight?!" Gomamon asked, acting like he was set to fight, making Joe stand up in anger.

"Kuso!" Joe snapped, forcing Matt to intervene.

"Urusei!" Joe shouted, forcing Matt to let go. "I _am _calm! I always am…"

"You're acting weird today. Did it have anything to do with Eiji? Or maybe you're just tired."

"I'm not tired! I'm not the one who's acting weird here. ALL OF YOU ARE!"

* * *

Later that night, Joe sighed as he tossed rocks into one of the pools.

"I have my act together," Joe sighed, tossing in another rock. "I do… I have my act together!"

Ankhmon, having kept an eye on Joe since dinner, knew he wasn't feeling well, mostly due to Eiji's wounds that he knew he would die from unless he got a real cure. Fortunately, Ankhmon had just the thing to help Joe.

"Oi. Kido Jyou," Ankhmon called out, getting Joe's attention.

"What is it, Ankhmon?" Joe asked.

"I know what's really bothering you. You wish to prove you're worthy of being the eldest of the humans by helping one of the youngest, right?"

"H-Hai."

"Well, it just so happens that I know where you can find herbs that can not only heal Eiji of his wounds, but also of the infections so that he won't have to worry about them for the rest of his stay here."

"Really?!"

"There's only one problem: the only place you can find them is up Infinity Mountain."

"Infinity Mountain?"

"That mountain in the center of the island. If you wish to prove yourself and save your friend, then you'll have to go up the mountain and look for these herbs growing next to a waterfall up there."

"I… I see. Thanks for sharing this with me."

"Don't thank me, it only inconveniences me that Eiji's ill, and if he's not at his best, then Tatobamon won't combo shinka and help get those medals."

Joe chuckled slightly at that comment before something else caught the duo's attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tai snapped.

"It's still too dangerous!" Matt snapped back as Ankhmon and Joe returned to the group to see Tai and Matt arguing while the others just watched from the sidelines.

"It's no use thinking about it!" Tai insisted.

"And I'm telling you to _think _about it a little!" Matt countered.

"Then what? Are you saying that I'm not thinking about anything?!"

"Oi, what's wrong?" Joe asked the others. "What are those two arguing about?"

The others just groaned at that.

"Ankhmon told us about the herbs that can help Eiji before I asked him to get you, Jyou-senpai," Sora answered partly.

"So now they're arguing over whether or not we should head to Infinity Mountain," Izzy explained in full to Joe, while pointing to the mountain in question.

"Oh? Infinity Mountain? The place that Ankhmon said has the herbs that can help Eiji?" Joe questioned.

"Yep. That big mountain over there," Tentomon confirmed/reiterated.

"Taichi says that if we go there, we can find s the herbs for Eiji and even survey our entire surroundings," Sora started to explain.

"That's true. On a mountain that tall, we can see anything, and Ankhmon said we can find those herbs next to waterfalls up the mountainside," Joe agreed/added.

"But Yamato is against it because it's dangerous, too dangerous for Eiji to traverse and thinks we might find the herbs somewhere down here despite what Ankhmon said against it."

"There are a lot of ferocious Digimon on that mountain," Biyomon added to Sora's explanation of Matt's argument.

"I see," Joe sighed. "That is dangerous. And with Eiji in his state, it'll be more difficult for us to take him up to get the herbs, and even if we didn't take him, it'd take too long to get the herbs back to him in time."

"What?" Tai snapped, continuing his argument with Matt. "We won't get anywhere if we kept running away like you! Besides, Eiji needs our help more than ever!"

"You think I'm gonna quietly follow along with your recklessness and get everyone into danger?" Matt countered. "Eiji will only get worse if we drag him up there just to find him a cure."

"WHAT?!"

"Hold it, you two!" Joe shouted, trying to break up the argument. "Let's calm down first and talk it over without fighting."

"Then what's your opinion, Jyou?" Matt asked the sixth-grader.

"Eh?"

"Who do you agree with?" Tai elaborated on Matt's question.

"Uh-uh… What Taichi says is true… if we climb up there, we can get a sense of direction while getting the herbs for Eiji to heal him in the process," Joe noted.

"See, look!" Tai scoffed at Matt.

"But what Yamato says is right too," Joe added, looking at the other side of the coin. "There's no point in climbing up that mountain if it'll bring harm to everyone… especially the one in most need, and we don't know if the herbs really do exist only up there if they exist at all…"

Despite Matt smiling for a second, he and Tai realized that Joe didn't have enough to join either side of the argument since they got no straight up answer.

"In any case, let's just go as far as we can!" Tai snapped. "If we don't find the herbs, we can try someplace else!"

"And I'm telling you, you're wrong! We don't even know if Ankhmon was telling the truth of such herbs!" Matt countered.

"Wait!" Joe shouted. "I'm thinking right now! Just wait a bit! Calm down!"

"You're the one who's heating up!"

"What? I'm thinking for all of your…"

"Let's just go!" Tai insisted.

"Don't decide on your own!" Matt snapped back at Tai.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Joe shouted over not getting enough chance to explain himself when…

"STOP!" Sora exclaimed, getting the boys to stop arguing and turn to the rest of the group, specifically to Sora, who now was checking a now-coughing Eiji. "Cut it out, you three. Eiji's not getting any better thanks to what he developed from the infections."

"Besides, it's gotten really late, and Eiji-kun needs to rest up what strength he has left," Biyomon added.

"Yeah, it's time for all of us to sleep," Agumon agreed.

"Let's continue tomorrow," Gabumon suggested.

"The others look really worried too," Sora noted seeing their concern. "Okay? C'mon, let's go!"

With that, Sora, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Agumon shoved Tai and Matt to a nearby cave to get some rest as Tatobamon nodded, picking up Eiji, now asleep, before walking to Joe.

"Joe?" he asked, getting the eldest human's attention. "You really think you can help Eiji get better?"

After breaking slightly out of his saddened phase, he looked back at Tatobamon.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can to help make Eiji feel better," Joe replied to Tatobamon.

"Good. …That's all I can ask," Tatobamon nodded as he took Eiji to the cave, with the others, minus Gomamon and Joe, following him.

* * *

That night, everyone had fallen asleep peacefully… well… all except Joe. But who could blame him? He was the eldest, and he felt obligated to help his younger students in any way he can. However, he remembered the argument he had gotten dragged in with Tai and Matt.

"I couldn't do anything," Joe sighed to himself. "I even got caught up in the fight instead of stopping it. This won't do. I have to stay focused. For Eiji… for everyone. I have to keep everyone in order! And if that means going up Infinity Mountain myself to find those herbs for Eiji, then so be it."

With that, Joe stood up, set to leave the cave.

"Me…" he continued what he was saying, exiting the cave and looking at Infinity Mountain. 'I have to go… for Eiji's sake… for everyone's sakes.'

With that, Joe began his long hike up the mountain when…

"Acting cool, are we?" a familiar voice asked, getting Joe's attention when Gomamon came out. "Are you planning to go up that mountain alone?"

"Gomamon…" Joe started before regaining composure and getting serious. "Don't try to stop me."

"Not gonna. Well, go on."

With Gomamon saying that, Joe simply continued his hike up. However, the moment Joe passed Gomamon, the little otter-like Digimon started to follow Joe, causing both to stop, Gomamon having stopped because Joe did first.

"Don't follow me!" Joe insisted, having turned to look at Gomamon. "I'm going alone!"

"Who says I'm following you?" Gomamon countered. "There's something I have to do on that mountain."

"…Have it your way, just don't get in my way with finding those herbs Ankhmon spoke of."

"I won't."

With that, the duo continued their hike up.

"Geez… you're not honest with yourself, Jyou," Gomamon sighed.

"What?" Joe gawked while they still hiked up.

"You felt helpless going there on your own, weren't you?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Oh c'mon, don't worry about it!"

* * *

With a slight groan, Joe and Gomamon continued their way to the mountain, going up the trail to Infinity Mountain's peak. A ways later, Joe was already starting to pant in exhaustion due to him focusing more on studying than exercising.

"In any case… this is a huge mountain…" Joe pointed out.

"Admitting defeat already?" Gomamon countered.

"Of course not!"

"If you need my help, I'll lend you a hand."

"Hm? Hand?" Joe then looked at Gomamon's front paws. "Oh! You call that a hand?"

"Watch it! Don't make me mad."

"I was kidding; it was just a joke. Lighten up."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"You can make jokes? I think you actually have a sense of humor!"

"What?"

"Well, maybe not. Never mind. C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

With that, they continued on the trail to the mountain, which led them across a stream, over a log bridge across a canyon, and through a tunnel until they found their way at the mountain as they carefully climbed up it.

"This road is awful…" Joe noted seeing how dangerous the trail was.

It took more effort than Joe expect just to get up another level up the mountain. He barely made as Gomamon, being more specialized for water, having even more difficulty.

"I could use a lift!" Gomamon called out, causing Joe to turn when he knew he was safe before grabbing his partner and pulled him up.

Now that they reached such a height, they sighed and leaned back.

"Let's take a break!" Joe suggested, exhausted, as they admired how close they were to the mountain. "I think we've reached the halfway point."

"You're pretty good," Gomamon admitted.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Suddenly, a slight rumble got their attention.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"An earthquake?" Gomamon wondered, both being a little nervous due to not so noticeable sweatdrops until the tremors got worse.

"It can't be… Could this mountain be a volcano?!"

Eventually, the rumbling caused the side of the mountain to open, releasing more black gears that flew out across the island, causing Joe and Gomamon to gasp when they saw them.

"Those are…" Joe gawked, recognizing them.

"Black gears!" Gomamon identified.

They then somehow witnessed the mountainside close up when they made the connection that that was where the gears came from.

"Why did they come from there?" Joe wondered. "Let's check it out! We might be able to find something!"

"Yeah!" Gomamon agreed as they climbed the mountain with this added objective.

It wasn't long before the sun rose when they found the section of the mountainside that the gears came out of, but they didn't find any signs of an opening of that kind; the only opening visible was a small cave.

"I'm sure it was around here…" Joe insisted as he looked at the rock.

"I don't see any devices anywhere…" Gomamon noted.

"Let's take a closer look."

"Wait!" Gomamon responded, making Joe stop before he looked over at the side of the mountain that the sun shone on. "What's that sound?"

Both of them looked towards the sun and were able to see…

"A horse?" Joe questioned seeing a white horse in the sky.

The odd things about it, except the white fur, were the fact that it had a yellow mane, a red helmet with a unicorn-style horn and a cycloptic blue visor, as well as black bird wings like it was a Pegasus.

"It's Unimon!" Gomamon realized. "He's a smart, gentle Digimon."

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Unimon. A sweet, Champion level, vaccine-type, Phantom Beast Digimon whose form is a mix of the legendary beasts, the unicorn and Pegasus. His hissatsu waza is the fireball, Holy Shot.**

* * *

"Hide!" Joe snapped, forcing himself and Gomamon into the small cave they were next to.

"Don't worry!" Gomamon shrugged off. "Unimon is nice, there's no need to hide from him."

"That Digimon information you guys give us never turned out to be right."

"That's true…"

However, Gomamon was right for once as Unimon simply landed on the narrow path next to a waterfall. They then saw Unimon simply going to get a drink.

"Oh look. He's drinking. That must be where he gets his water," Joe figured with relief. "He's so pretty… And look, there are the herbs!"

Sure enough, they saw the greens growing next to the waterfall like Ankhmon said they'd be.

"See, I told you it was all right!" Gomamon replied. "And we also found the herbs that can help Eiji. Let's take a closer look and get those herbs!"

"H-Hey!"

However, while Gomamon walked closer, Unimon stopped drinking when his ears shot up, causing the beast to look for the source of the sound. At the same time, Gomamon just picked up the sound as Joe stayed in the cave to be safe. Gomamon then turned his gaze to the air, tensing up.

"Something's coming…" Gomamon noted, causing Joe to get out of the cave and look around, expecting something to happen.

They looked around until they looked up towards the sky, with Joe shading his eyes from the sun's rays.

"What…?" he gawked seeing…

"It's a black gear!" Gomamon gasped.

Seeing the gear, they realized where the gear was headed towards: Unimon. However, they were too slow to respond at the gear lodged itself into Unimon's back. Hearing the horse screech in pain, Joe and Gomamon gasped at what happened.

"Oh no…" Joe gulped.

"His eyes…" Gomamon gulped as his ears and tail drooped when Unimon stopped screeching. "His eyes…! His eyes… they've gone crazy!"

Sure enough, when Unimon looked at them, the visor that served as the Phantom Beast's eyes was a purplish-pink instead of blue. With that, Unimon approached Joe and Gomamon menacingly, causing the two to whimper in fear.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sora yawned awake as she turned and saw Eiji still not looking any better.

"I sure slept well!" she yawned. "I sure hope Eiji-kun did."

However, she looked and noticed someone was missing.

"Jyou-senpai's gone…" she noticed, walking out of the cave. "Maybe he's already awake…"

The next thing she knew, she found a message written in the ground. It read: "I'll be back soon. Stay here, wait for me, and keep an eye on Eiji. –Jyou."

"Did he go up to Infinity Mountain all by himself?!" Sora gasped. "Oh no! Wake up, miina!"

* * *

At that same point, Joe and Gomamon barely escaped the blow Unimon dealt towards them, Joe having quickly retrieved the herbs for Eiji by that point. Now that he had that off his mind, he and Gomamon ran down the trail on the mountainside as Unimon flew above them threateningly.

Then, Unimon unleashed another attack on them, creating a hole in the cliff-face.

"Gomamon! Can't you do something?" Joe panted as he pulled his partner over some debris before they looked and saw Unimon facing them, then they looked back and saw the predicament they were now in. "No good, we're trapped!"

They turned back towards Unimon as said Digimon charged up his Holy Shot attack.

"Is this the end…?" Joe gulped.

Then, Unimon seemingly finished charging before firing the blast, causing the mountain to shake. Having shut their eyes so as not to see the source of their potential demise, they looked up with a pleasant surprise to see…

"Birdramon!" Joe gawke seeing the bird pin Unimon to the mountainside with Tai, Sora, and Agumon clinging to her talons.

"We're here to save ya!" Tai smirked.

"Taichi! Sora!"

The trio on the talons then hopped off and walked over to Joe and Gomamon.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as Unimon struggled out of the indent he made into the mountain before sending a blast at Birdramon, knocking her out of the air and plummeting down to the ground below.

"Birdramon!" Sora gasped, sliding down to help her partner.

"Agumon!" Tai started as Agumon knew what to do.

"Yeah!" Agumon nodded.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Giant Step)**

"**AGUMON, SHINKA~… GREYMON!"**

Now the giant dino that was Greymon struggled to reach Unimon, whom simply flew up to escape Greymon's grasp. In fact, Unimon made a quick aerial tactic and tackled Greymon from behind, creating a huge dust cloud, blocking Joe's view of Tai and Greymon.

"Taichi!" Joe called out before they saw Greymon stuck in the mountainside now, with Tai not even injured while just standing in the indent.

"Greymon, you okay?" Tai asked his partner as Greymon turned around to try again, only to get slammed further into the mountain. "Greymon!"

"Taichi!" Greymon shouted before glaring at Unimon and… "NOVA BLAST!" shot out his signature fireball, which Unimon dodged before blasting Greymon again.

"Taichi! Greymon!" Joe gasped when he noticed the impact caused a slight avalanche, then looking down towards Sora to see if she was okay. "Sora! Birdramon!"

Sora was okay, and so was Birdramon, but with Unimon flying with the Black Gear in his back it was not safe to make assumptions like that for long. Birdramon, though, proved she was okay by flying up and readying her attack.

"METEOR WING!" she called out, firing the attack at Unimon, but the Phantom Beast Digimon flew through it and tackled Birdramon dead on.

The resulting attacking made Birdramon fall through a section of the natural mountain trail, making Sora fall through with her.

"SORA!" Joe shouted with much concern and worry before seeing Unimon's back again, specifically the Black Gear lodged into it. "That black gear… If I take it out…"

Then, Joe, getting out of safety, stood up, surprising Gomamon.

"Jyou?" Gomamon questioned until… Joe jumped from the ledge and towards Unimon! "Jyou!"

Thankfully, Joe was all right. He landed on Unimon's back as planned and had a good grip on the black gear.

"This…" he started to say ready to pull when…

"Jyou!" Gomamon yelled.

However, Joe didn't listen as he struggled to get the gear out.

"I have to pull this out…!" Joe grunted.

However, Joe's tugs caused Unimon enough pain that he flinched in mid-flight, causing Unimon to flail a bit as Joe struggled to hold tight.

"Jyou, stop!" Gomamon yelled out to his partner. "It's impossible!"

"No! I have to do this!" Joe insisted hanging on tightly to the gear. "I have to protect everyone! Because… I'm the oldest… I'll protect everyone!"

He managed to hang on until one buck from Unimon finally launched him off, making Gomamon gasp.

"Jyou!" Gomamon yelled as Joe screamed in fear when he was falling. "JYOU!"

* * *

**(Cue Music: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)**

"**GOMAMON, SHINKA~ IKKAKUMON!"**

After his scream-fest, Joe landed on the soft white fur of his now-evolved Digimon partner. Gomamon, now Ikkakumon, looked like a giant walrus with land paws, a large white fur coat, blue eyes, and a black unicorn-esque horn protruding from his forehead.

Seeing he was safe, Joe climbed up to Ikkakumon's head, confirming he was okay to his partner before they stared down Unimon. Ikkakumon then tackled Unimon, making the horse fall towards the ground due to him not expecting the blow. However, Unimon quickly recovered and countered with his Holy Shot, which Ikkakumon dodged with ease before…

"HARPOON VULCAN!" Ikkakumon shoutded, firing off rockets from his horn at the now airborne Unimon, but Unimon dodged the attacks just as easily.

"No good!" Joe observed. "He's fast!"

However, the horn rockets lost the horn coverings as they turned around and homed in on Unimon, again catching the horse by surprise. However, Unimon recovered again and ran up towards Ikkakumon, or so it seemed. This was because the black gear fell out of Unimon's back and shattered when it hit the ground before turning into dust once more. The successful duo then watched as they saw Unimon fly away, perfectly normal.

"You did it…" Joe gawked before laughing with joy in victory. "You did it! You did it!"

"Taichi!" Greymon panted finally out of the rubble to check on Tai. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tai panted in confirmation.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora asked as she made it back up, this time not only with Birdramon, but also Ankhmon, Tatobamon, and the unconscious/asleep Eiji.

"Thank goodness. You're all safe!" Joe sighed in relief.

* * *

It didn't take much longer until Joe and Ankhmon applied the herbs to Eiji's wounds, and the second grader healed right up. Smiling in relief, Joe turned and shook hands with Tai.

"I've changed my opinion of you, Jyou," Tai replied. "Sorry about last night."

"Your courage was what helped save Eiji and what made Gomamon digivolve, Jyou-senpai!" Sora smiled.

"Nah…" Joe blushed.

"That's wrong!" Gomamon retorted, causing the humans to look at him. "It wasn't because of Jyou's courage, but because of my own hard work! Probably!"

Then, Joe walked over to Gomamon as the others weren't convinced by Gomamon's retort.

"I mean, it is! It has to be!" Gomamon responded before Joe knelt down and looked straight at Gomamon. "What? Wanna fight?"

"Arigatou, Gomamon," Joe smiled, petting Gomamon's head. "We were saved because of you, and without you, I wouldn't have been able to find the herbs to help Eiji."

"Eh?"

Gomamon then unconsciously blushed and shook Joe's hand.

"Look," Biyomon giggled running up and seeing Gomamon's face. "Gomamon's blushing!"

"Urusei! I'm not!" Gomamon defended himself.

This caused everyone to laugh, all unaware of a feline-like humanoid watching from the distance. However, the moment Ankhmon turned in the direction of said creature, the feline was gone as if he was never there to begin with.

"So how much longer until Eiji will be up?" Sora asked Ankhmon.

"With his body, any moment now," the Greeed Digimon replied as they already heard Eiji's groaned and turned to see him waking up in Tatobamon's arms.

"Oh… where am I?" he groaned as he woke up. "Tatobamon? What happened?"

"It's a long story, aibou. I'll tell ya on the way up," Tatobamon replied as the group turned to look towards the top of Infinity Mountain.

"Let's go, miina!" Tai exclaimed. "To the peak!"

* * *

Later, the group of nine finally made it to the top of the mountain.

"We made it!" Tai cheered, causing the others to sigh in relief as they looked over the edge to see the island, but the humans were soon surprised by the view.

"Th-This is…" Tai gawked as they looked out and saw vast forests and the ocean not far from it, proving how small the island really is.

Basically, Taichi and the others had become highly discouraged when they discovered that File Island was a solitary island amidst the vast sea, and not a sign of human civilization was visible upon it.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

Despair. Is there no way of leaving this island?

Fear. Why is the messenger of justice, Leomon, attacking the children?

Fate. Are they not entitled to even a moment of tranquility?

And the Devil that holds the key to everything steps up, with two more Greeed Digimon under his command!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: The Messenger of Darkness, Devimon!

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: What unexpected turns.**

**Also, if you guys are wondering why I used a female vocalist song here while last chapter for Palmon it was a male one, I changed my mind on genders (in that it didn't matter here) and focused on the elemental comparisons between Kamen Rider forms and the elemental/charateristic themes of the Digimon.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and as always, review, fav, and follow. Until next time, this is KKD signing off.**


	8. Messenger of Darkness, Devimon

**KKD: Now for those of you who haven't seen my polls, I had two up to help me with how to write the story. The first is now finished with Eiji officially going to be stuck with Eiji, however I now have another problem. Should I write in the other chapters between now and then? If you wish to aid me, stop reading this now and go to my profile to answer this question.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD owns nothing; ****everything shown belongs to Bandai, Toei, FlamedramonX20, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Now just to warn you, I may sound like an internet reviewer at points, but that is just for humor. And, I'll be warning you in advance of certain segments if you guys don't like seeing certain scenes. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

Chapter 8: The Messenger of Darkness, Devimon!

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Joe: Matt and Tai were arguing whether or not to climb Infinity Mountain. Earlier, we found out that Eiji wasn't feeling well do to infected cuts from a previous fight. So, Ankhmon told us of these special herbs that could help heal him up. Back on the argument, Tai figured there we could see a way off the island as well as get those herbs. Matt thought it was just too dangerous and that we could probably find herbs that were easier to access. I don't know what came over me, but that night, I took it upon myself to climb it. On the way up, me and Gomamon saw a black gear embed itself in Unimon; it was no surprise when Unimon attacked. I was in quite a bit of trouble, that's when Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon. He rescued me, and using his Harpoon Vulcan, destroyed the black gear, all while keeping the herbs to heal Eiji safe, but I don't think I'll be climbing any mountains for a while.

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

By this point, Matt had managed to drag the others up with him when he realized that Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Tatobamon, Ankhmon, and Eiji were missing. They soon caught up with those who already climbed to the peak and saw what they saw.

"I don't believe this…" Joe sighed, now on his knees. "This place really was… An island!"

It was just before Joe said that last part that Tai looked to see the others just arriving.

"What do we do now?" Joe wondered as the others got the chance to view the entire island from their vantage point. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

* * *

On another segment of the mountain, two figures stood on the Cliffside. Both are humanoid, but while one seems feline-like, the other appears to look like a bug.

"Another one…" the feline sighed as he saw another black gear fly off into the horizons.

"Let's just hope that Kazarimon has managed to locate the Chosen Children if they really did arrive," the bug humanoid sighed, revealing himself to be similar to Gatakirimon, only his armor is darker and had more realistic bug features.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Uvamon. Normally consider a virus type like Ankhmon, this weakened Insectoid Greeed Digimon is a Mega weakened by the fact that he's missing his core medals, like Ankhmon.**

* * *

"Whether or not he does show up to assist us with the information, Uvamon, we must do something about this as quickly as possible," the feline responded as they walked for a bit.

It was then they stopped when Uvamon heard something.

"Kazarimon. What kept you?" Uvamon asked as they saw another cat-like Digimon, but has aspects similar to Uvamon and Ankhmon.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Kazarimon. Another Greeed Digimon that has been known to switch type factions despite normally being a virus-type. This feline warrior Digimon, when at maximum Mega power, is known to be the fastest of all Digimon.**

* * *

"I have some news involving the search," Kazarimon answered before…

"Die, Leomon-tachi!" a ferocious angry voice roared, as a green figure jumps down towards the trio of Digimon as Leomon is revealed to be, as his name hints, a humanoid lion.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Leomon. A proud Beast Man, vaccine-type, Champion level Digimon with a deep sense of justice. His hissatsu waza is Juuouken (Fist of the Beast King).**

* * *

The figure who shouted that earlier roar turned out to be a giant green ogre with white hair, black and red cloth around the wrists, ankles, and as garments to cover his lower region. At the same time, his mouth, that always seems to be open somehow with sharp teeth, obsidian horns, and large bone club make this creature truly menacing.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Ogremon. An evil, yet obviously Ogre Virus-type Champion level, Digimon whose anger give him destructive power. His hissatsu waza is Haouken (Fist of the Supreme King).**

* * *

As the Greeed Digimon backed off, due to their weakened states, Leomon drew a blade he seemed to have on his person. Then, Leomon deflected the attack sent at him by Ogremon. Eventually, the force of the attacks caused the weapons to be flung from their users' hands.

"Oh great, not this freak again," Uvamon groaned.

"I wonder… is he related to the one who helped steal some of our cores and cells?" Kazarimon pondered.

"This isn't the place for a goody-two-shoes like you and your ally freaks to hang around in," Ogremon taunted to Leomon. "Get out! All of ya!"

"The black gears that are raining down on us from this mountain are turning all of the good Digimon into a frenzy," Leomon explained. "I cannot ignore this!"

"Us, on the other hand, are looking for our core medals, and do not wish for others to interfere, but will accept help as needed," Kazarimon replied without much care as Leomon readied himself to battle Ogremon again.

"Then die!" Ogremon snapped as he and Leomon reared back their fists and charging up energy attacks around their fists; purple-black for Ogremon and an orange version of his head for Leomon. "HAOUKEN!"

"JUUOUKEN!"

The two combatants had their attacks clash and evaporate on contact, making some nearby boulders explode, with the Greeed Digimon looking unimpressed, and Leomon and Ogremon jumped back, ready to continue their bout. However…

"Cease your fighting," a dark voice ordered, getting the attention of all four Digimon visible, and making Leomon and Ogremon drop their battle stances. "From now on, you four must cooperate with each other."

"Oh great," Uvamon groaned.

"Not this guy again," Kazarimon sighed.

"This voice is…" Leomon gasped in realization.

"Devimon?" Ogremon gawked, finishing Leomon's train of thought before the Greeed Digimon somehow screamed in pain, getting the attention of the ogre and the lion.

Now when they looked, the Greeed Digimon somehow looked hypnotized, and behind them, stood a humanoid figure with a white mouth, long forearms, tattered wings, long horns, and a black and red motif that simply screamed Devil. It didn't help that he also had red eyes, fangs, and a skull image on his left shoulder.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Devimon. A sly and cruel devil of the Digimon world. It is appropriate that this Fallen Angel Digimon is a virus-type. With his hissatsu waza, Death Claw, he grabs hold of his enemy's hearts.**

* * *

"What did you do to Kazarimon and Uvamon?" Leomon demanded.

"Simple. I had them follow my order, as you two will as well," Devimon smirked.

"Gimme a break!" Ogremon groaned. "Why do I have to work with this guy?!"

"Simple. Kazarimon found out before I did, and as it would appear, the Chosen Children have arrived," Devimon explained.

"The Children?" Leomon gawked. "You can't mean…!"

"It's taking quite some time to defeat them," Devimon noted to Leomon.

"Then _you're _the one who must be defeated, Devimon!" Leomon shouted, readying another punch. "JUUOUKEN!"

However, the attack phased through Devimon as if he were a ghost, the blast having blown apart a nearby rock.

"N-Nani?!" Leomon gasped.

"How naïve," Devimon sighed, still out of sight. "You thought you could defeat me that easily? Then you shall join the Greeed in their status. DEATH CLAW."

With that, Devimon's right hand burst from the ground like ghost hand before the claws on it embedded themselves into Leomon's back, grasping at his heart, which created dark electrical sparks, and made Leomon scream in pain at first as Devimon emerged from the ground behind him.

"Accept your baptism of evil," Devimon smirked as the sparks ended, and Leomon, after some panting, growled as he looked up with near blank, lifeless eyes that showed no free will of their own.

* * *

"Man, I guess you guys weren't kidding when you said we were on an island," Eiji sighed as Tatobamon nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe so many of you took so long to believe us," Ankhmon chuckled.

"Oi, Ankhmon! That's no way to talk to our partners!" Tatobamon snapped.

"Just be glad many of you serve a good use, even if one of you seems incompetent at even that."

Ankhmon happened to be pointing at the other kids, mostly Tai as he looked out with his telescope and was working on something with his pencil.

"Taichi? Wha'cha doing?" Agumon asked his partner.

"I'm making a map," Tai explained. "It might be useful for us later."

"Yes, that _is _a good idea," Izzy noted as he and Eiji walked over with their partner Digimon.

"I don't know, Izzy. Tai's not exactly the best of artists," Eiji sighed. "But let's look, anyway."

Sure enough, Eiji sweat dropped at seeing the map while Izzy just looked like he paled. …Okay, forget what was said about a map for a second; this thing that Tai was working on looked more like a little doodle drawn in Kindergarden class, not something one would find useful for traversing foreign lands!

"It doesn't look useful at all," Matt noted when he peeked over while Izzy and Sora sighed at that.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, Yamato, that was a little harsh. Even for Taichi's work," Eiji responded.

"Gomen, Eiji-kun, but Yamato's right; Taichi was never good at drawing," Sora sighed.

"I don't care!" Tai snapped. "Since I drew it, I can understand it!"

"It's useless to make a map," Joe sighed as Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon, T.K., and Patamon surrounded Joe. "Everything's hopeless."

"Why did things have to turn out like this?" Mimi wondered.

"Mimi…" Palmon sighed seeing her partner so depressed.

Suddenly, a crash got everyone's attention as they turned and at the sound of rocks breaking and falling down the mountain, causing everyone to gasp at the sound.

"What was that?" Matt gawked as they rushed back down the path they came up until… they all gasped when they saw a hunk of the path was completely broken off just moments before they arrived.

"We can't go through," T.K. sighed.

"Don't worry, Takeru," Eiji smiled. "Maybe there's another way around, or someone who can help us out."

Then, much to the relief of the Digimon, another familiar face appears.

"Ah, it's Leomon!" Patamon gawked with a smile seeing Leomon on the other side of the gap.

"Leomon?" T.K. repeated.

"Leomon's a good Digimon!"

"He's a very strong Digimon who fights for justice!" Gabumon added, however, Ankhmon was observant enough to notice something.

"Wait… something's not right with him," the Greeed Digimon noticed as his sharp hearing picked up a slight growl from the Digimon.

"Kill… the children!" Leomon growled, surprising the group as they saw him unsheathe his blade.

"I was afraid of this," Eiji gulped.

"Run!" Matt shouted, making the group run away from the hole in the path.

However, Leomon just followed the group as if it were nothing.

The kids continued to run until Tai noticed he dropped his map. This caused him to stop and try to go back for it, only for Agumon, Eiji, and Tatobamon to stop and notice this.

"Taichi!" these aforementioned three called out to Tai, before Tai stopped when he saw Leomon get closer.

Agumon then took advantage to help and…

"PEPPER BREATH!" he shouted, sending out his signature fireball towards Leomon, burning up Tai's map in the process, but the attack was easily deflected before Tai, Eiji, Agumon, and Tatobamon continued their run away from Leomon. "Gomen, Taicih, I burned your map!"

"Don't worry about it now!" Tai snapped as they continued running.

Suddenly, they heard a loud chuckle just before Ogremon jumped onto the path, further blocking the team's escape.

"Welcome!" the ugly ogre chuckled, causing our heroes to stop. "I was waiting for ya! Prepare yourselves!"

"It's Ogremon!" Patamon gasped.

"Is he supposed to be a good Digimon too?" T.K. asked.

"Nope, the exact opposite; he's a genuinely _bad _guy!" Tatobamon exclaimed as Mimi turned and realized that they were surrounded thanks to Leomon being behind the group.

"Chosen Children…" Leomon growled readying his sword once more. "…KILL THEM!"

"Damn it, we're trapped between them!" Matt gawked when everyone realized they were surrounded.

"They were planning this from the start!" Izzy figured out.

"That can't be!" Biyomon whimpered. "Leomon and Ogremon are mortal enemies!"

"Why in the Digital World would they even DARE to join forces?!" Tatobamon gawked as the two surrounding them got closer.

Then, as Eiji dove through his now larger medal collection to find a good combo for Tatobamon to combo shinka into…

"Hone Konbou (Bone Club)/Shishi Ohmaru (Lion King Sword)!" Ogremon and Leomon shouted respectively as they jumped, ready to strike.

The kids just gawked while Eiji does the only sensible thing and starts up the digivolution of his partner Digimon, which somehow causes a chain reaction with the other Digivices and causes them to glow, bringing about the digivolutions of the other Digimon.

* * *

**(Cue Music: Ride on Right Time)**

"**TATOBAMON, COMBO SHINKA~…"**

**=LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-TORA-TAH! RATORATAH!=**

"…**RATORATAMON"**

"**AGUMON, SHINKA~… GREYMON!"**

"**GABUMON, SHINKA~… GARURUMON!"**

"**PALMON, SHINKA~… TOGEMON!"**

With that, these four Digimon countered Leomon's strike, forcing him back.

"**BIYOMON, SHINKA~… BIRDRAMON!"**

"**TENTOMON, SHINKA~… KABUTERIMON!"**

"**GOMAMON, SHINKA~… IKKAKUMON!"**

This group then managed to the same thing the others did to Leomon on Ogremon. Meanwhile, up above, Devimon watched the fight with Uvamon and Kazarimon at his side.

"They digivolved," Kazarimon noted bluntly.

"Indeed," Devimon nodded.

"Takeru, over here!" Matt shouted, taking T.K. to safety.

"Get 'em, Greymon!" Tai shouted to his partner.

With that, Greymon sent a fire blast and Togemon shot a Chiku-Chiku Bang Bang at Leomon while Ikkakumon sent a Harpoon Vulcan at Ogremon.

"We can do it!" Tai continued to cheer. "Take 'em down with one hit!"

"Isn't he concerned for his own safety?" Eiji asked as he and the others were hiding behind a rock for cover.

"Besides being a tiresome bunch, fighting against 7 at once is quite severe," Devimon noticed.

"Finish 'em off!" Tai shouted.

However, just as Greymon was about to execute his Nova Blast attack, unbeknownst to them, Uvamon broke a segment of the mountain apart, creating an avalanche aimed for the group. This caused the kids to look up in shock.

"It's a rockslide!" Joe gawked as Eiji pressed enter on his device.

**=SCANNING CHARGE=**

"GUSH CROSS!" Ratoratamon shouted, starting the finisher montage that'll save the kids lives.

"FOX FIRE!" Garurmon shouted, doing the same.

"METEOR WING!" Birdramon announced, also destroying some boulders.

"MEGA BLASTER!" Kabuterimon shot at another boulder.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared, send his attack out, making up for the fact that he wasn't able to finish off Leomon like Tai ordered him to do.

Thankfully, the attacks turned the boulders into sand and dust. Having ducked down, though, Tai gets up and checks on the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked, just as the others got up from behind the rock, with Eiji dusting himself off.

"Yeah, somehow!" Matt sighed.

"Little dusty though," Eiji admitted.

"I'm sick of this!" Mimi whined.

Then, the group turned to see that their partners had reverted back into their Rookie stages, all worn out from all the constant fighting.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped as he and the other kids ran up to their respective Digimon partner.

"I'm okay, just a little tired," Agumon groaned.

"Yea, you had to evolve twice today…"

"Just be glad that Leomon and Ogremon are gone," Eiji sighed in relief, but when Sora noticed, she was a little nervous.

"Where did they go?" she asked, thinking they might be hiding.

"That's right! Where's Ogremon?" Izzy asked.

"He's not here," Tentomon panted.

"Niether is Leomon," Palmon groaned.

"At least this gives us a much needed breather," Eiji figured.

"But… where did they go?" Tatobamon wondered.

"Maybe they got hit by that rockslide," Gabumon guessed.

Just to make sure, Joe took a look over the edge. The height they were at made him gawk.

"Eh?! There's no way they could've survived if they fell from here!" he exclaimed.

"Niether Leomon nor Ogremon can fly, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course not," Ankhmon scoffed at the idea.

"T-Then we're saved!" Joe smiled as it turned into a laugh. "We're so lucky!"

However, Tai looked like he was in a pondering state, confusing Agumon.

"What's wrong, Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"I was wondering why the rocks suddenly fell down…" Tai answered.

"When the path was destroyed earlier, it could've created a crack in the rocks," Izzy figured.

"Maybe…" Tai shrugged.

With that, the team continued to hike in search for a way back down the mountain. All of whom were completely unaware of Devimon, Uvamon, and Kazarimon watching them.

"Nice rockslide to keep our comrades safe, Uvamon," Kazarimon replied.

Uvamon just growled at this while Devimon pondered on something.

"They're more powerful than I expected," Devimon noted. "But now that they're tired, I have plenty of chances to kill them."

Devimon then grinned at this before somehow absorbing the Greeed Digimon into his form.

* * *

By sunset, the kids made it back to the forest again. But their minds seemed to be somewhere else at the moment.

"No matter how you think about it, it's very strange!" Izzy gawked. "How could they digivolve twice in one day?"

"The same way Tatobamon did when he combo evolved twice before Gabumon evolved," Eiji pointed out.

"Who cares!" Tai scoffed. "Because of that, we were saved!"

"But…" Izzy started to counter until…

"Hey…" Sora interrupted. "Couldn't we just think that the Digimon have powered up?"

"Oh yeah! That's possible."

"Even if that's true, it was still pretty hard on them…" Matt noted.

"Are you okay, Palmon?" Mimi asked here partner as Palmon looked more tired and close to wilting.

"No, I'm not," she answered.

"I can't walk anymore…" Biyomon groaned.

"I'd carry you guys, but I'd get too worn out," Tatobamon groaned.

"Rookies," Ankhmon sighed.

"This isn't going to work," Matt admitted. "Let's look for a place where we can rest for awhile."

"Yeah," Sora agreed as Joe began to look around. "We're also pretty…"

"AH~! Look there!" Joe gasped, pointing to his left as the others turned to find… an opening in the woods with a conveniently placed mansion.

And so, everyone runs over to examine the building that Joe happened to somehow point out.

"All right!" Joe smiled seeing that the building wasn't a fake or too small like the Pyocomon village huts. "It's a normal building! There must be humans living in it this time!"

"That's odd," Eiji noted as Joe ran up to the building. "I didn't see this place back on top of Infinity Mountain."

"Wait!" Matt shouted, following Joe. "It's dangerous to just run in there!"

Tai was about to follow when he got a look that, again, confused Agumon.

"What's wrong, Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"This building… I don't remember seeing it from up above," Tai answered.

"That makes two of us," Eiji agreed.

"Didn't you draw it on the map?" Agumon asked Tai.

"Well…" Tai started, with Agumon apparently forgetting something about the map that happened earlier, causing Eiji to facepalm himself.

"Did you lose it?" Agumon asked Tai, only to get a stern look from the guy.

"_You _burned it up!" Tai reminded Agumon, causing the dino to sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

It was then that Joe finally opened the door to the building and with Joe calling out, "Excuse us!", they entered.

"Is anyone here?" Joe asked after every member of the group came up to the door.

"How's it looking?" Tai asked Joe and Matt.

"There doesn't seem to be anything strange about this place…" Matt noted.

"But I must say, there's something eerie about this," Izzy admitted.

"You're right," Sora agreed.

"You guys aren't thinking of leaving, are you?" Joe asked. "We finally found such a nice place!"

"Well, he's right about that…" Matt admitted.

"Ah, that's a pretty picture!" T.K. gawked at one picture on the opposite wall of the room.

This caused the kids to turn and see the picture of an angel. As they walked closer, Mimi was the first to comment after T.K. pointed it out.

"It really is beautiful!" Mimi squealed. "It's painting of an angel."

"Takeru, what's an angel?" Patamon asked T.K.

"Mm, well…" T.K. tried to start, but couldn't think of anything.

"There's no way a bad Digimon can be hanging around here when there's such a pretty angel painting on the wall!" Joe insisted.

"I guess…" Eiji shrugged.

"Well…" Sora sighed. "I have to admit, it's getting harder for us to set camp these days…"

"Guess there's no choice," Matt sighed, remembering the condition of the Digimon.

"Oi, let's go, miina!" Tai announced as they all entered the building and shut the doors.

"I guess, now that we're in here, we should make the most of it," Sora figured.

"Let's look farther inside," Tai suggested. "C'mon, Agumon."

Agumon, still exhausted, barely nods as he joins Tai before…

"Ah? This is…" Gabumon notices, smelling something.

"What's up, Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"I smell food!"

"EH?!" everyon else gawked.

"And it's a feat!" Gabumon added. "Follow me!"

As Gabumon ran to the source, Mimi, Patamon, and T.K. were the last to join them. It wasn't long before the team found a dining room… with a table LOADED with ALL KINDS of food!

"That's food… right…?" Tai asked, a little unsure if the food was an illusion.

"That's what it looks like…" Izzy observed.

"We're so lucky today!" Joe smiled so wide, he started crying!

"This is absurd!" Matt sighed.

"Things are going too smoothly to be true!" Sora admitted.

Joe, having heard that, turned to Sora with a slight sigh, but…

"This is really good!" they heard Biyomon reply, causing the humans to gawk at the fact that the Digimon were chowing away at the food on the table.

Tai, still concerned, walked up to Agumon, since he noticed the Digimon was using himself as a guinea pig for poison and what not.

"Anything wrong with it, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"No, it's delicious!" Agumon exclaimed with his mouth slightly full, but that just proved the food was okay to eat and it wasn't an illusion.

"Being able to eat this scrumptious food is like a sin!" Tentomon added, stuffing his face.

While the Digimon proved him otherwise, Tai still didn't look convinced by all this.

"This is really weird seeing them all act like this," Eiji sighed. "…Especially Ankhmon."

"I-I'm gonna eat! It's okay to think that we're lucky once in awhile!" Joe exclaimed, charging in to have his fill after the usual Japanese saying to start a meal. "Itadakimasu!"

"Hey…" Tai started a little unsure still.

…However, due to seeing the Digimon, and Joe, get to eat, the others finally couldn't hold back thinking with their stomaches and burst in to eat their fill.

"I guess we have to make some sacrifices in the name of hunger!" Sora figured as everyone was eating now.

"I've never tasted food so good… in my entire life!" Joe smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the group managed to find bathrooms of the indoor onsen/bathhouse variety. So, they decided to use them to the fullest, even going as far as the separate each other by their genders. And just to warn any ladies reading this… you might want to skip part of this as it was included in the original Japanese version… but not stateside for obvious reasons later on.

"YAHOO!" Tai cheered, actually jumping in, much to Matt's dismay.

"Oi, don't jump in!" Matt responded.

"Oh, don't say that!" Tai smiled. "We haven't had a proper bath for a long time! Right?"

"Yeah!" T.K. agreed.

"Just let it go Yamato," Eiji chuckled.

"Really! Who'd have thought this place had a bathtub of any kind?" Izzy replied while washing only the side of his face so he can still talk. "I can feel the tension draining from me."

"Would you like some electricity to help things along?" Tentomon offered, but thankfully, Izzy remembered the effects water and electricity can have.

"No, please don't…"

"I'm coming in…" Joe muttered walking in to, thankfully, the guys' side of the place, but he was wearing a towel despite the… assumed… public bathhouse where those of the same gender… and specific age… are able to walk around unashamed; it doesn't help that he's the oldest, too.

"I can't forgive that," Matt commented about Joe coming in to the guys' side with a towel on, getting Tai's attention. "Guys who guard themselves in an all men's bath."

Hey! I basically just said that!

"I agree," Tai smirked.

Okay, anything said, stolen or not, aside, this is where you ladies might want to turn away. Now that that's over with, Joe tries to stay on the safe side and keep his towel on. However, Matt and Tai jump out of the bath and try to get Joe to remove the towel.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Joe protested as Eiji looked away, T.K didn't care, and the Digimon, not having seen things like this since they never had to worry about them… just looked plain confused.

"What are they doing?" Patamon questioned to Tentomon.

"Humans are hard to understand," Tentomon figured.

And for those of you concerned about Gabumon's absence despite Agumon being in there with the guys, Gabumon himself… was being a coward, blushing slightly, and stayed out of sight in fear of not wanting their fur to get wet. All the while Joe was still protesting against the other guys doing their antics.

* * *

Okay, now the ladies can return if the guys leave this time 'cause now we turn our gaze to the ladies' side, and I don't want to sound like a pervert during this entire thing.

Anyway, the girls were hearing this entire thing due to how loud the guys were, and they mostly just shrugged it off. Well, except for Sora who had one comment to say about this.

"They're being stupid again," Sora sighed. "I'm just glad Eiji-kun isn't involved with all this."

"This feels nice!" Mimi sighed, relaxing in the water, not having a care in the world.

"Ah, this is paradise~," a voice replied, shocking the girls due to the fact that Gomamon, a DUDE, was wading in with them.

Hey, in my defense, this wasn't my idea.

Of course, the girls needing their space, were stunned by Gomamon having snuck in here and floating on his back the whole time without them noticing until he spoke up.

"What are you doing here?!" Biyomon demanded.

"You belong on the other side!" Palmon snapped, using her vines for another use besides battle, and flinging Gomamon over the wall that divided both sides, and dropping Gomamon to the men's side.

Sadly, Gomamon ended up hitting Joe on the head… with his own head… knocking them BOTH out in the process.

* * *

Okay, with that crazy, and possibly obscene bathroom sequence out of the way, allowing me to invite everyone back in, the kids, now in their bed robes that were somehow conveniently provided, found a large bedroom with enough beds for each pair, and they were big enough for one human and their partner Digimon each. Relieved with this concept that the humans missed for days, they all jumped onto the beds in an attempt to relax.

"It's so soft!" T.K. smiled having jumped, literally, onto his bed with Patamon as Izzy examined his to see if they were real, and sure enough…

"They're real beds!" Izzy observed. "They even have sheets and everything!"

Now, the others were able to climb into bed and get ready for a much needed, and comfortable, good nights' sleep.

"This feels like camping school!" Mimi smiled… which confuses me personally in the fact that I have never heard of such a thing before.

Yet, Sora just smiled, seemingly agreeing with her on that while Joe makes a question for the whole scenario.

"What do you mean, 'feels like'?" he asked. "We were supposed to be in summer camp to being with, so it's…"

However, Joe stopped when he realized he made the point that they were all far away from home as far as they knew, and this made the kids depressed all of a sudden.

"Gomen," Joe apologized in response.

"Oi, Joe-senpai. Relax," Eiji smiled, surprising Joe. "I came because I was hoping to get a wonderful vacation from my usual travels, and I managed to get it!"

"No, Eiji. Joe-senpai's right," Tai sighed, making Eiji depressed despite his way to try and lighten the mood. "We all left thinking we were just going to camp."

"Today's the fifth day since we've come to File Island," Matt noted as he laid back into bed. "The school and the PTA must be in an uproar."

T.K. was now crying at this, knowing his mom probably missed him as the other humans simply sighed at this stark truth.

"Papa… Mama…" Mimi whimpered, missing her folks, too.

"Let's get some sleep," Sora suggested. "The Digimon are tired too."

"Yeah," Tai and Eiji agreed.

With that, everyone bid each other good night and fell asleep.

* * *

However, as the clouds float across the moon, a familiar voice can be heard in the main lobby.

"What children…" the dark voice replied. "They fell for such an obvious ploy."

And then, surprisingly, Devimon emerges from the painting of the angel before stepping down into the lobby before Devimon summons Ogremon, Kazarimon, Leomon, and Uvamon.

"I'll smash them at any time!" Ogremon smirked as Uvamon just growled for no apparent reason.

"Anything just to keep them off the trail," Kazarimon sighed in his usual uncaring tone.

"Kill the children!" Leomon growled in his hypnotized tone.

Devimon just smirked knowing he had such powerful Digimon under his control, and he even started to chuckle a little bit. Of course, his exposition will have to be put on hold for the moment, because someone happened to open the door.

"Can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Tai groaned as he was the one who woke up with Agumon and had to escort him to the little Digimon's room.

"But you're scared to go to the bathroom at night too," Agumon countered, just as they were walking out, and Devimon already took his group and hid.

"That's not true! I'm old enough!"

And as they scurried off to the restroom, they somehow didn't bother to notice that the painting of the angel is now missing downstairs.

* * *

In the restroom, we find Tai, who for some reason is wearing his sneakers with his bed robes, is impatiently waiting for Agumon to finish his business.

"How long are you gonna take?" Tai groaned to Agumon, who was still in the stall. "I'm sleepy, so hurry up!"

"This is weird…" Agumon muttered in between grunts to try and do his business. "I ate so much, so I thought it'd be a big one…"

…Disgusting.

"If you're not gonna go, I'm leaving!" Tai announced.

"Wait, Taichi! I'll finish up!" Agumon shouted as he pushed.

However, no one knew that Ogremon was… somehow and for some reason, hiding in the stall next to Agumon. And… it didn't help his cover that poor Agumon was only able to release some nasty gases… even for the ugly ogre.

"All I can do is fart…" Agumon sighed, stating what I already said as he exited his stall while Ogremon reacted as if he smelt a dead skunk.

It didn't help that Agumon continued to point this out while Ogremon covered both his open mouth and what little of a nose he actually has. At this point, Tai was trying to cover his own nose when… Ogremon BURST out of his hiding place in disgust of the smell Agumon let loose.

"That stinks, damn it!" Ogremon snapped, but of course, Agumon and Tai were merely shocked by Ogremon's presence.

"It's Ogremon!" Tai shouted, which only got the attention of Ankhmon, considering he wasn't even asleep like the others were.

Ankhmon had caught up quickly with Tai and Agumon before all three noticed something – or someone – very important. Not only Leomon, but Kazarimon and Uvamon TOO!

"Oh great, not you two as well," Ankhmon groaned.

"You know them?" Tai asked.

"KNOW them? Those are two of my fellow Greeed Digimon: Kazarimon and Uvamon."

"The children… kill…!" Leomon growled giving an order to the two Greeed Digimon.

"Leomon!" Tai gasped, finally recognizing the one familiar Digimon with the Greeed Digimon he hadn't seen until just now.

"You should have just slept quietly," Devimon's voice rang out, making Ankhmon gasp at the sound before all three of the good guys in the room turned and saw Devimon opposite them.

"W-Who are you?!" Tai gawked.

"That's Devimon!" Agumon and Ankhmon exclaimed.

"Devimon?"

"He's the strongest evil Digimon!" Agumon gulped.

"Time to end this dream," Devimon smirked.

Suddenly, the building began to shift and turn from a splendid homestead into a complete ruin. The only remaining platforms there were those that people were standing on, or the ones that the beds were on top of. Thus, it was a real surprise when Matt woke up due to the noise and saw what happened.

"W-What's going on?" Matt gawked.

This caused the others to awaken, the girls in particular screaming their heads of since the robes vanished with the illusion leaving the kids in their undergarments. Then, Devimon, using his powers from the darkness, wisked the beds into the air and scattered the screaming kids across the sky. Many of the kids were asking all kinds of questions regarding the beds and what else happened within the last minute.

"Taichi…" Agumon groaned, getting Tai's attention. "I have no energy… even though I ate so much…"

"Another one of your sick illusions?" Ankhmon snarled at Devimon.

"Of course it was," Devimon answered, Ankhmon's question, getting the attention of Tai and Agumon again. "The food and the baths were all illusions."

"What?" Tai gasped. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

"I'm slightly surprised Ankhmon never mentioned this whether he knew or not, but it's because you… are the Chosen Children," Devimon announced.

"The Chosen… Children?"

"Yes. You are nuisances to me. Me, who plans to take over this world with my black gears and the powers of the cell medals!"

"I should've known only you could control the Greeed Digimon via their own desires," Ankhmon groaned.

However, Devimon had already raised his hands and a HUGE earthquake erupted. Starting with a crack down Infinity Mountain, revealing the entire insides to have thousands of black gears.

"File Island has already been taken over by the black gears," Devimon continued as the island split into small mini-islands as the kids in the beds gawked at seeing while hovering over where Tai was. "The other side of the ocean is next!"

"The other side of the ocean?" Tai gasped. "You mean, there's more to this world that this island?"

"No, it's much smaller than that. OF COURSE there's more to this world than just the island!" Ankhmon snapped.

"Sor-ry!" Tai groaned.

"Too bad you won't be seeing it," Devimon noted. "Because this spot will be your graves!"

"The children… kill…!" Leomon shouted, reminding the remaining heroes of the presence to Leomon and the two controlled Greeed Digimon.

Agumon, instinctively gets between the hypnotized trio and Tai to strike when…

"PEPPER BREATH!" he shouted when… he shot out a flame that sputtered out in seconds.

"JUUOUKEN!" Leomon roared, sending out his attack, this time powered by auras of Kazarimon and Uvamon, knocking Agumon back.

Then, with the Greeed Digimon holding Ankhmon and Agumon down, Leomon held Tai by his throat against what little wall remained and reared back his other fist ready to strike.

"It's useless to struggle!" Devimon noted. "You have no more power left to shinka! Finish him, Leomon!"

Just as Leomon readied his sword, with Sora calling out Tai's name while in her own mid-flight, an empty bed somehow crash lands next to the struggle and Tai's device falls out and lands next to Leomon's foot. However, somehow being near the influence of Devimon's darkness caused the digital device to glow brightly, blinding the hypnotized Digimon, making them scream in pain until the darkness controlling them is lifted, allowing Kazarimon and Uvamon to let Agumon and Ankhmon back to their feet.

Of course, Devimon was shocked by this sudden move as he noticed the three Digimon he considered subordinates were now free.

"The evil has vanished!" Leomon shouted as his eyes reverted to normal along with Kazarimon's and Uvamon's.

"That was odd," Ankhmon admitted as Tai picked up the cause of the freeing of darkness.

"W-What's going on here?" Tai asked.

"So you are the Chosen Children…" Leomon gawked.

"I tried to tell you," Kazarimon sighed.

"Shut up," Uvamon grunted as Tai looked confused while Devimon… knew he was screwed.

"This is bad!" Devimon gasped, stating the obvious.

Now determined, he uses his powers to drop the beds in mid-flight, making Leomon turn around as he and Uvamon jumped up towards Devimon, launching their attacks at the guy before Kazarimon joined in too. This time, it somehow made the beds fly back up when Devimon charged the attack. The kids up high only gawked at what was happening below.

"Devimon! How dare you use such foul play against us!" Leomon roared as Uvamon, and even Kazarimon snarled at the one who controlled them.

"It's unforgivable!" the aforementioned trio snapped in unison before Leomon once again blocks an attack by Ogremon.

"Looks like we're destined to battle," Ogremon chuckled at Leomon.

"Boy," Leomon started to tell Tai. "Leave this to me and run with Ankhmon."

"But…!" Tai started to protest.

"There's no way we can help him in our state," Ankhmon reminded Tai.

"No complaints!" Leomon snapped, stabbing the slab of floor they were on, making it crack until it tilt making Tai, Agumon, and Ankhmon falls onto one of the floating mini-islands and float away from Leomon's fight scene. "You are the only hope for this world! Survive!"

Then, Leomon, Uvamon, and Kazarimon continued to fight against Ogremon.

"Leomon!" Tai cried out.

"If there is a chance, let us meet again!" Leomon called out before Devimon arrived and, with some more loud screaming, Uvamon, Kazarimon, and Leomon were back in Devimon's control, all the while Tai screaming out Leomon's name, hoping it did something.

* * *

Later, Devimon smiled at his work of the island as his four servants stood beside him.

"Oh well," the Fallen Angel Digimon sighed. "I'll kill them off slowly, one by one."

Leomon could only growl "Kill… the children" again as this time, Kazarimon and Uvamon just growled, proving they were back under Devimon's control.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

Due to Devimon's scheme, the children are separated on different parts of File Island. Taichi searches for his friends alongside Ankhmon… while Yamato worries over his little brother's safety. But as the two wander in the snow, assassins of ice attack them without mercy!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Clash! The Freezing Digimon

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: And thus, we come to the end of the chapter. Now if you guys want to contribute to this and confirm that the preview will indeed be for the next chapter, this is your last chance. Once the next chapter is up, the poll will close. So please get voting, guys.**

**Now, as you know, I'm KKD, and as alway, do review, fav, and follow as I try and keep you up to date here on Kamen Digimon Adventure. Jaa ne!**


	9. Clash! The Freezing Digimon

**KKD: For those of you keeping track, yep, this makes three stories updated so far: WBX KH, FMKROOO, and now KDA. This leaves one more story to update, but I'll let you guess what it is before it is updated.**

**Rainbow Dash: These were all pretty good stories so far, KKD.**

**KKD: Thanks, Dash. Anyway, let's get the Disclaimers out of the way.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD doesn't own anything here; they belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, FlamedramonX20 (inspiration for character designs and possible story).**

**KKD: Now, I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Kamen Digimon Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 9: Clash! The Freezing Digimon

(Cue Music: Kamen Rider OOO Opening: Anything Goes)

**You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! Anything Goes! Coming up OOO**

***The screen starts with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of Tatobamon and his combo digivolutions with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon before cutting to Eiji and Taichi-tachi falling like in the original Digimon Adventure opening as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to the DigiDestined flying towards the island***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut with an evil Digimon's silhouette over File Island with the gears flying out***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of five of the Greeed Digimon from the movie hovering around the Island before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***The Digimon partners were seen Digivolving from In-Training to Rookie as they and their DigiDestined partner discover the core medals***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)**

***It cut to a zoomed out shot of the DigiDestined and their Digimon surrounded by Digimon they'd fight on File Island***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the DigiDestined holding one of the medals as the ghostly glowing images of the five Greeed Digimon hovering around the protagonists before Ankhmon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the evil Digimon in the entire series before it switches to the DigiDestined looking at the horizons, imagining their home somewhere.***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to them at the campsite before they jumped through the wave that took them to the Digital World before they held out their Digivices, and their Digimon digivolved to their champion levels***

**OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to the DigiDestined and their Digimon running off towards the camera***

**Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***The Digimon fought off the random enemies before cutting to a close up of Eiji's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Tai looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Kari looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to the DigiDestined looking out from File Island, waiting for something to happen***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to Tatobamon activating the Tora claws before jumping up with the other Digimon who followed close by. It then cut to the siblings of the DigiDestined (Tai and Kari, Matt and T.K.) hugging each other while the others watched nearby.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the evil Digimon walking out before cutting to Tatobamon inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and he and Eiji activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time other Champion Digimon blasted their attacks at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right***

* * *

Tai: After we climbed Infinity Mountain, we found ourselves right between Leomon and Ogremon! They were being controlled by Devimon, a most heinous character who also had control over Ankhmon's fellow Greeed Digimon Kazarimon and Uvamon. Devimon essentially called us the Chosen Children and thinks we were brought to the Digital World to defeat him! I think he's slightly confused. We escaped with the help of a well-timed digivolve and discovered a mansion where we ate, cleaned up, and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, it was all an illusion created by Devimon. He destroyed the whole island, and split all us kids up. Uh… I think we're in trouble.

* * *

(Normal Third Person POV)

Back on Infinity Mountain, Devimon chuckled at his victory over the Chosen Children.

"Even if they are the Chosen Chiildren, they're helpless alone," Devimon smirked. "I'll persecute all of you without mercy!"

Thus, with Ogremon, Leomon, Kazarimon, and Uvamon watching, Devimon sent out about seven black gears into the air before sending them across to the mini-islands that used to make up File Island.

* * *

Back with Tai, Agumon, and Ankhmon, their little rock kept speeding towards a hunk of island that almost looked more like an iceberg. Now since they were pretty much on the edges of their seats, they clung tight to what was left of their platform.

"We're gonna hit it!" Tai gasped as their little ice block did just that, shattering itself in the process while the momentum flung the trio up into the air and towards this larger chunk of ice.

Ankhmon managed to recover and land more gracefully, but Agumon and Tai didn't have as much luck. Ankhmon facepalmed himself seeing Agumon's legs dangle in the air and Tai's underwear covered butt, both poking out of the snow like sore thumbs. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Tai was able to pull himself out, but he was shivering so much his face was starting to turn blue and his snot actually froze over.

"It's cold!" Tai shivered. "I'm gonna freeze to death!"

It was at that point that Tai noticed Agumon stuck and tried to help.

"Agumon, hang in there!" Tai shouted before he and Ankhmon grabbed Agumon's legs and pulled him out.

Surprisingly, when they pulled out Agumon, they found all of Tai's clothes in the process.

"My clothes are here," Tai gawked, but he noticed one problem. "They're frozen solid."

"Okay, hold out your shirt," Agumon suggested before… "PEPPER BREATH!"

Agumon shot out his hissatsu waza, and it warmed the shirt enough that it was able to return to normal, albeit steaming, but at least they were okay.

"Nice going, Agumon!" Tai commented. "Now do the same for my shorts."

"Just be careful," Ankhmon warned.

"Okay!" Agumon replied, doing another shot on the shorts, but this time… the shorts caught on fire, causing Tai to franticly shake them to stop the flames while simply complaining about how hot they were until the flames died down leaving Tai's shorts a smoking mess.

"I burned them…" Agumon sweat dropped.

* * *

It wasn't long before the trio discovered a long row of post boxes. However, since Tai knew better now, he was looking out to the sea with his telescope, instead, to see if he can find out where his friends landed. Specifically at the moment, though, he was looking back at Infinity Mountain.

"We're getting steadily farther from Infinity Mountain," Tai noticed. "I wonder what happened to Leomon… Oh yeah, and everyone else… Everyone else is gone. We've all been separated…"

"No duh," Ankhmon groaned as Tai removed the telescope from his sight.

"Hey Taichi, where do you think we're headed?" Agumon asked.

"How should I know?" Tai responded.

"But I don't know anything outside of File Island."

"What about the other side of the ocean that Devimon was talking about?"

"I know nothing about it."

"I heard rumors, but not much about it," Ankhmon replied.

"The world on the other side of the ocean…" Tai started until they all felt the ground they were on shake before turning and seeing…

"Yukidarumon!" a large snowman-like Digimon with red "buttons", and coal-black eyes and nose burst out from the ice.

This sudden appearance made Tai gasp while Agumon & Ankhmon recognized this Digimon.

"It's Yukidarumon!" they gawked.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Yukidarumon. A Freezing, Icy Snow, Champion level, Vaccine type Digimon made up of icy snow. His hissatsu waza, Zettai Reido Punch (Absolute Zero Punch), can freeze anything!**

* * *

Then, Yukidarumon threw a giant snowball up to where the trio of protagonists were before those three jumped and dove down the cliff, avoiding the attack completely. They actually slid on their bellies and slid right past their attacker.

"Yukidarumon is supposed to be a peaceful Digimon!" Agumon shouted before he noticed something in Yukidarumon's back. "Huh?"

"A black gear!" Tai noticed.

"He's being controlled!" the trio gasped in realization.

"Zettai Reido Punch!" Yukidarumon shouted rearing back his fist, but he ended up punching one of the post boxes since Ankhmon shot up into the air, hanging on to Tai & Agumon.

"What the heck?!" Tai gasped before they saw that the post box was literally encased in ice.

"It's frozen solid!" Agumon gawked, stating the obvious.

"We need to get that black gear out of him somehow!" Tai figured.

"Let me handle it," Agumon offered before… "PEPPER BREATH!"

However, Yukidarumon had already turned to face them and blocked the fire attack with his oversized boxing glove-like fists before showing off his arms.

"Yukidarumon!" he roared.

"No good! It's not working!" Tai gawked.

"Of course not! He's a Champion; Agumon's a Rookie, do you think he'll be able to stop him at his level?!" Ankhmon snapped.

"Zettai Reido Punch!" the snow Digimon charged, but only punched the ground due to his targets running out of harm's way.

"If he hits us, we'll be finished!" Ankhmon shouted as Yukidarumon punched yet another post box, freezing it up in the process.

"Can't you digivolve, Agumon?!" Tai asked in a panic.

"I'm so hungry I can't get any strength," Agumon answered before the trio dodged another attack and fled from Yukidarumon.

The trio was able to keep running, but the giant snow bear keep chasing them despite how clumsy he might've looked (and Yukidarumon kept saying Yuki on the way after them). They were able to keep running until…

"Ah a dead end!" Agumon gasped seeing as there was an ice cliff in front of them before they turned and found they were pretty much trapped.

"No way!" Tai gawked.

"If you have any ideas, now's the time," Ankhmon told the duo as Yukidarumon stared them down.

"Yukidarumon!" said Digimon grunted.

"Ah! Do something!" Tai shouted.

"Okay, Taichi, throw me!" Agumon suggested.

"Seriously?" Ankhmon groaned.

"Throw you?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Agumon confirmed. "Aim for Yukidarumon and throw me! Then I can jump onto his back and use my Pepper Breath to remove the black gear at point-blank range!"

"That's the best idea I've heard all night. I'll distract him while you two get ready," Ankhmon smirked as he summoned an energy wing that fired fire feathers at the snow Digimon that kept kicking up snow to stop the feathers.

"O-Okay…" Tai started as he grunted, lifting Agumon, but it was obvious he had some difficulty. "Ah no, I can't! I can't throw you over his back like this!"

"Keep trying!" Agumon urged. "Even with Ankhmon distracting him, he's almost upon us!"

Sure enough, due to Ankhmon's weakened strength, Yukidarumon plowed through him and went straight for the human-Digimon duo.

"Zettai Reido Punch!" the Digimon shouted punching again, but due to Agumon's weight, he and Tai fell over, making Yukidarumon miss entirely and run past them before hitting the cliff wall and knocking snow on top of him.

"Talk about stupid," Ankhmon chuckled.

"Yosh, now while we still have the chance…" Tai smirked getting an idea to better execute Agumon's plan. "Agumon, fold yourself into a ball!"

"Like this?" Agumon asked grabbing the back of his head, crouching down and tucking his head between his legs.

"I'll show you the miracle kick of an ace striker!" Tai smirked as Yukidarumon popped out of the snow with a shout of his name. "Shoot!"

With that, Tai ran up to Agumon and kicked him in the butt, launching the little dino into the air, rolling through it like a soccer ball, before he was over the walking Yukidarumon's back and grabbed on, just below the black gear and…

"PEPPER BREATH!" he shouted firing his signature fireball, finally getting a serious reaction from Yukidarumon.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he panicked dancing around in hopes of getting rid of the flames and dropping Agumon, but when he did, he launched the black gear with him, knocking the Icy Snow Digimon to the ground while Agumon was caught by Ankhmon and the black gear landed in the snow, the fire extinguished, but soon shattered into pixels.

"We did it!" Tai cheered as Ankhmon brought Agumon down to safety as the three went to check on Yukidarumon.

"Huh?" Yukidarumon groaned as he got up and turned to look at the trio who landed there. "Why was I acting so violent?"

"Devimon was controlling you with his black gear," Ankhmon answered.

"Huh? And you three got rid of it for me? Arigatou. Oh! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just a scratch."

"We're fine," Tai chuckled. "The rest of us don't even have a scratch on us."

"Huh?" Yukidarumon muttered with an odd look on his face.

"W-What?"

"I remember seeing a kid like you and a Gabumon landing on an island over there."

Yukidarumon had pointed to this island, and it was probably miles away.

"Eh, a Gabumon?" Agumon gawked.

"It's gotta be Yamato!" Tai figured as he looked out and saw the island moving as they spoke. "Matt's on that island?"

"But how do we get there?" Agumon wondered. "I can't swim, and I'm certain Ankhmon can't either…"

"Mmm. As my thanks for saving me, I'll help you cross over there!" Yukidarumon replied before running over to the edge of the island they were on and… "Zettai Reido Punch!"

The Icy Snow Digimon then punched the ground, creating a kind of ice bridge onto the water that went out quite a ways.

"Th-That's cool!" Tai gawked. "You made a road out of ice!"

"Actually, it's more like a pathwa-… oh… never mind," Ankhmon groaned.

"If I keep making a road along that island, we'll get to it in no time," Yukidarumon replied.

"B-But is this okay?" Agumon asked, a little nervous. "The ice won't crack or anything above the ocean, will it?"

"Look! It's perfectly fine!" Yukidarumon chuckled jumping onto the ice to prove how sturdy it is, making Agumon fall flat on his face.

"O-Okay, okay!" Tai replied with a few minor sweat drops. "We get it, so you can stop now!"

And so began the long trek towards the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, on said island, there was a blizzard blowing through this tundra covered isle as we see Matt running around looking for something or someone with Gabumon right behind him.

"Takeru!" he called out, proving that it was indeed his little brother that Matt was looking for. "Oi, Takeru! Where are you? Takeru!"

Suddenly, the cold seemed to be getting to Matt as he started coughing.

"Yamato!" Gabumon responded out of concern, only for Matt to break out of Gabumon's grip and run ahead, insistent on finding his brother.

"Takeru! Answer me!" Matt nearly screamed before he ended up falling flat onto his face.

"Yamato!"

Matt just started coughing before Gabumon looked and noticed a cave nearby.

"Yamato, there's a cave over there," Gabumon pointed out. "Let's go take a break."

Matt looked at where Gabumon was pointing before rushing over to the cave, hoping his little brother would've played it safe and hid inside for some warmth.

"Takeru!" he called again, but soon discovered that the cave was empty and no human or Digimon was inside besides him and Gabumon.

Matt just felt disappointed of himself as he stood there while Gabumon made a smart tactic in moving some branches on the floor together before using his Petit Fire to start a warm fire and provide some light.

"Hey, Matt. There's no point in hurrying," Gabumon sighed, getting Matt's attention. "Besides, you look like you've caught a cold. Let's wait until the snowstorm passes."

"No, I'm fine," Matt insisted. "You take a rest first."

However, Matt started coughing again, making Gabumon flinch.

"Don't go!" Gabumon insisted.

"Let go of me! Takeru is…!" Matt started before getting interrupted.

"I'll go instead!"

"Eh?"

"I'll go look for Takeru in your place. So just wait here quietly."

"Gabumon…"

"Look, I'll be fine! Since I'm wearing fur!"

With that, Gabumon chuckled as he nudged Matt right next to the fire to stay warm, even having him sit down.

"I'll be going now, so wait right here, okay?" Gabumon replied before heading out.

"Gabumon!" Matt called out, but he was too late; Gabumon was already out in the windy blizzard where it was tough to hear.

Matt couldn't help but cough once more since he still had that cold problem. Sadly, he couldn't relax like Gabumon said. He was too concerned for his little brother. He sat there for a short while, but couldn't get T.K. off of his mind. Was he safe? For all he knew, a Digimon could've come along and hurt him. And what if T.K. was all by himself?

"TAKERU~!" Matt screamed to the outside as loud as he could, hoping T.K. was there and could hear Matt.

* * *

Back with Tai's group, the ice bridge made by Yukidarumon had extended until it was almost halfway across the water to the island. However, it was still a long ways, and the quartet had already been walking for some time.

"ZETTAI REIDO PUNCH!" Yukidarumon shouted, executing the attack for the umpteenth time as Tai only groaned, exhausted from all the walking.

"How much farther do we have to go?!" Tai asked in a complaining tone.

"I'm getting sleepy…" Agumon muttered as Tai and Agumon sat down on the ice bridge, despite how cold it was.

"That island is moving, so if we don't hurry we'll lose sight of it," Ankhmon reminded as Yukidarumon nodded in agreement.

"Man, if you could fly, we would have gotten there a long time ago," Tai groaned to Agumon.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't," Agumon groaned in response, turning his back to his partner with his arms crossed.

"What, are you mad?" Tai asked as he stood up with a slight chuckle. "It's just a joke! Don't lose to an inferiority complex!"

"I don't have one."

"Shut up, will ya? I'd fly myself, but my power's still limited without my cores, so until I find it, I'm gonna have to put up with you two, so just calm down!" Ankhmon snapped before Yukidarumon got an idea as he picked up Tai and Agumon.

"Let's not fight," he insisted before placing them onto his shoulders. "Here, it's more pleasant this way, right?"

"I-It certainly is, but… Your body is seriously icy," Tai shivered.

"Well, he is called the Icy Snow Digimon for a reason," Ankhmon reminded as he and Yukidarumon continued to walk done the ice bridge.

* * *

With Gabumon, he was lucky to have that warm fur on him as he had searched through the blizzard for T.K. for a long time and was getting set to return to the cave.

"I couldn't find Takeru after all," Gabumon sighed. "Yamato is going to be so disappointed."

However, something in front of him caught his eye, making the Digimon gasp. While the figure was covered in snow and his skin was almost blue, Gabumon instantly recognized the figure as the second guy he mentioned.

"Yamato!" Gabumon gasped before rushing over and getting Matt out of the snow. "Yamato!"

* * *

Thankfully, Gabumon managed to get Matt back to the cave with the fire still ablaze to warm up Matt's frigid body as said body laid on a bed of leaves while Gabumon watched over him.

"He's so cold," Gabumon sighed. "His entire body is like ice. He'll freeze to death even with this fire if I don't do something. Well, no one's watching…"

What Gabumon did next was actually take off the fur from his body and lay it on top of Matt's own. So while Matt was warming up, Gabumon found a spot so people wouldn't spot him without the fur.

Unbeknowst to them, there was a yeti-like Digimon outside, keeping an eye on what was happening in the cave.

* * *

By morning, the ice bridge was completed, and Ankhmon and Yukidarumon made it to the tundra island with Tai and Agumon somehow asleep on Yukidarumon's shoulders.

"A whole night's trek and we're finally here," Ankhmon sighed in relief.

"Yep, we're here," Yukidarumon told the waking human and Digimon on his shoulders who just woke up and yawned before hopping off.

"Thank you!" Tai replied before looking at this island with his telescope. "I wonder where Yamato and Gabumon fell?"

"Really…" Yukidarumon muttered before he remembered. "Oh yeah, the middle of the island. I think they fell inside that forest up there.

Later, the troop continued their trek through the snow covered forest.

"They should be around here…" Yukidarumon figured.

"Ah! Taichi, look at that!" Agumon gawked pointing at something, which was a bed like the one that the kids flew off in before.

"There's no doubt about it now, they must be near here," Tai noted. "Oi, YAMATO!"

"GABUMON!" Agumon called out as well as they continued to yell as they searched for the missing people.

* * *

Back at the cave. Matt groaned as he was just waking up before Gabumon quickly grabbed his fur from on top of Matt and hid behind a rock so Matt wouldn't see Gabumon "getting dressed". However, Matt heard Gabumon walk away and figured out what happened.

"Gabumon…" started seeing Gabumon run behind a rock to get his fur back on. "You kept me warm all night?"

Gabumon just chuckled at that.

"Are you okay now?" the Digimon asked a little nasally before he ended up sneezing like crazy. "Ehh, that's strange…" Gabumon noted, wiping his nose with his arm when he stopped sneezing.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed when he stood up. "You ended up getting my cold… I'm sorry. But I'm feeling completely better now. Arigatou."

"Eh… Now I'm embarrassed…" Gabumon chuckled nervously before…

"OI, YAMATO!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Ah, that's Taichi's voice!" Gabumon realized before sneezing again.

"Oi!" Tai shouted as he ran over with Agumon.

"Taichi!" Matt gasped as he and Gabumon ran out of the cave to greet their friends, along with Yukidarumon and Ankhmon, who were still with the humans.

"Yamato!"

The friends laughed for a moment while Ankhmon just smirked at the sight.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tai exclaimed with a laugh.

"How'd you find us here?" Matt asked.

"Well… Yukidarumon saw you two fall in this area."

"Good to see that you're back together," Yukidarumon smiled.

"Did you see anybody else?" Matt asked.

"Um, well… You two were the only ones who fell on this island. The others must have landed on different islands."

Matt couldn't help but slouch at that and repeat what Yukidarumon said in a slight mutter.

"Hey, don't get depressed!" Tai smiled, putting his arm on Matt's shoulder before they heard Gabumon sneeze.

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked.

"I think I've got a cold…" Gabumon answered.

"You? Got a cold? Now that's a laugh," Ankhmon chuckled. "Unless you helped Matt stay warm, I doubt you'd've gotten one in the first place."

"A cold, huh?" Yukidarumon muttered. "Wait a second."

With that, Yukidarumon left as if to find something.

"Oh? Where are you going, Yukidarumon?" Tai asked, but the Icy Snow Digimon didn't listen as he walked into the pine trees while Tai and Matt noticed Gabumon sneeze again.

"So even Digimon can catch colds," Tai gawked before Matt grabbed Tai's arm.

"Stop making fun of him!" Matt snapped. "Gabumon was…!"

"What, I was just kidding!" Tai snapped as he got free of Matt's grip. "Why are you getting all worked up?"

Gabumon sneezed again, twice, making it feel random.

"Hey, why don't you rest inside the cave?" Agumon suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Gabumon sighed as he and Agumon entered the cave.

Ankhmon entered as well, but then, Tai looked at Matt, seeing as it was just the two of them now. He figured it would be best to come up with a plan.

"Now then, what should we do?" Tai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Matt retorted. "We're going to look for the others."

"So I'm asking, how are we going to look for them? I'm sure everyone's separated and they're all on different islands now. How can we look when we can't even fly?"

At that, Matt just turned away with his arms crossed.

"I'll swim if I have to," he answered.

"You baka," Tai groaned, getting serious. "This place is like the North Pole. We'll die from heart failure if we even lose a minute."

"Then I'll build a raft from the trees, okay?!"

Matt had turned back to look Tai in the face as he, too, got serious, considering their scenario.

"Oi, Yamato, calm down!" Tai insisted, placing his arms on Matt's shoulders. "Everyone is fine! I'm sure everyone is getting along fine, even though we're separated. Besides, Eiji, out of all of us, is used to this sort of thing by now."

Tai then removed his arms seeing that Matt wasn't gonna try and make a break for it.

"More importantly," Tai continued. "Doesn't it concern you where this island is headed?"

However, there were two words that got Matt's attention over the others.

"'More importantly?'" Matt repeated in an asking tone, but Tai seemed to ignore that as he looked out towards the sea.

"I've been thinking that it could be headed towards the other side of the world, like Devimon said," Tai figured.

"What do you mean, 'more importantly?!'" Matt snapped, still stuck on that, getting Tai's attention before he grabbed Tai by the collar.

"What? S-Stop it!"

Hearing this, Ankhmon, Agumon, and Gabumon walked out of the cave to see the two humans fighting.

"Is there anything more important than looking for the others?!" Matt retorted. "And what's this talk about the 'other side of the world?' You can go there by yourself! I'm going to save Takeru… and the others!"

With that, Matt started running off towards the pine trees.

"Yamato!" Tai yelled, but Matt didn't listen as he continued running.

However, Tai was able to catch up with Matt very quickly.

"Hold it right there, Yamato!" Tai snapped, tackling Matt from behind, thrusting them into the snow, with Tai panting. "If we go to the other side of the world, we might find a way to see the others again! Eiji's strong, so I'm sure he'll be able to gather them up. And if he can do it, so can we! I understand how you're feeling, but…"

"Like hell you can understand how I'm feeling!" Matt snapped before he actually punched Tai back off of him.

It was here that the Digimon caught up with Tai and Matt.

"That insensitivity of yours and overconfidence in that squirt Eiji are what pisses me off!" Matt nearly roared.

"What did you say?! You little…" Tai snapped back before getting up to tackle Matt again.

Now, they started a pattern of rolling the other onto their back before punching him in the face, and this went on for quite a while.

"Oh boy, this is going to become a big problem very fast," Ankhmon groaned as he, Agumon, and Gabumon followed the rolling duo.

"Stop it!" Agumon shouted.

"This is no time to be fighting!" Gabumon agreed.

However, the humans didn't listen as they struggled against each other and began rolling down a slop in the forest.

"Look out!" Agumon shouted.

"You're heading towards a cliff!" Gabumon added.

But it was too late; Tai and Matt were already heading towards that cliff, with seemingly no signs of stopping.

"The cliff!" the three Digimon watching shouted as the two humans rolled over a bump in the path before stopping, just before the edge of the cliff.

"You…!" Tai started, as he, out of anger and due to being on top, was about to punch Matt before…

"Takeru!" Matt practically cried out with tears gushing from his eyes, making Tai stop and look at his friend. "Takeru… He can't do anything on his own! He's just a kid! And Eiji's the same age as him, how do you expect him to know what's going on and handle it?!"

"Matt… you…" Tai started as he finally eased up before…

A sudden rumble occurred as the ground of the cliff they were on suddenly cracked, and the two fell over the cliff screaming.

"Taichi!/Yamato!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted as they ran over with Ankhmon to check on their friends before seeing Tai grab Matt by the wrist and hang on to a branch sticking out the side of the cliff.

"Yamato!" Tai grunted as he struggled to hang on.

"Taichi!" Matt nearly cried out, still worried sick over T.K.

"I won't let go, even if we end up dying!" Tai answered. "Besides, remember what you said about Eiji? He's more mature than any of us; he'd also be more than willing to do this even if he'd died trying. So hold on!"

"Yamato!/Taichi!" Gabumon and Agumon shouted as they struggled to get down the side of the cliff.

"Hold on!" Agumon shouted before his stomach roared so loud, he was starting to lose his grip. "Ah, no, I'm so hungry I can't get any strength!"

"If I could evolve into Garurumon, I'd be able to pull them up…" Gabumon noted before he accidentally sneeze.

"I'll try my best to help, but I can't make any promises in my weakened state!" Ankhmon added as he sprouted his wings and flew over to try and catch the group if they fell.

Suddenly, a large yeti-like Digimon holding an icicle for a spear jumped down towards the five, but the thing to take note of was the black gear stuck in his beard.

"It's Mojyamon!" Gabumon gawked.

"With a black gear!" Agumon added.

"It's too late, he's already being controlled by Devimon!"

Then, Mojyamon stood up after he finished his slide.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Mojyamon. He is an illusionary Rare Animal Digimon that is a vaccine type, a Champion level, and who is said to live deep within the snowy mountains. Normally, he has a quiet personality and does not initiate battle.**

* * *

Mojyamon jumped again, aiming his icicle near the group.

"ICICLE ROD!" the Digimon roared, plunging his icicle into the ground close to the edge of the cliff where the others were.

This was enough to bust open the cliff and make four out of five of the group to start falling. Ankhmon managed to catch Tai and Matt, but their weight, plus the momentum of their rate of falling was too much on his weaker state, forcing him to fall towards the ground as well.

Mojyamon just roared above as the five fell, with Ankhmon hanging on to the two humans while Agumon and Gabumon clung to each other.

Eventually, Ankhmon hit a familiar icy head and bounced off of it, accidentally releasing Tai and Matt. This Digimon was Yukidarumon, and having been hit on the head made him drop most of what he was carrying and fall onto his back while Agumon and Gabumon bounced off the Icy Snow Digimon's gut.

"What are you doing?" Yukidarumon groaned as he managed to sit up. "You scared me, falling out of nowhere like that.

"You saved us!" Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon shouted in relief, while Ankhmon just shrugged it off, not wanting to admit it.

"Arigatou," Matt replied.

"That was good timing, Yukidarumon!" Tai added.

"Here, look," Yukidarumon started as he stood up and showed the group what he managed to find. "I brought food for you guys. And some herbs for the cold."

"You're so thoughtful! Thank you!" Tai smiled as he snagged some of the berries that were in Yukidarumon's hand and began munching away since he was nearly starved.

"I was so hungry!" Agumon added as he ate one of the sweet potatoes that Yukidarumon dropped.

"Here, the herbs," Yukidarumon replied handing Gabumon the herbs while Matt munched on some other berries the Icy Snow Digimon brought.

Gabumon would've thanked Yukidarumon, but as he took the herbs, all he could do was sneeze. Ready to treat the cold as quickly as possible, Gabumon shoved the herbs into his mouth before gapsing in disgust.

"IT'S BITTER!" Gabumon freaked as the others laughed while eating.

"It's supposed to be. It's medicine, after all," Ankhmon chuckled.

However, a roar got their attention as Mojyamon landed behind Yukidarumon. Ankhmon, along with Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon just fled for cover while Yukidarumon turned around to see what the fuss was about. Seeing Mojyamon, he knew what he had to do.

"Let me take care of him," Yukidarumon insisted as the two Digimon charged, only for the Icy Snow Digimon to tackle Mojyamon aside, knocking the Rare Animal Digimon into the rock wall of the cliff.

However, Mojyamon wasn't even getting started as he ran back into battle, exposing the side of the cliff to be filled with moving black gears.

"Zettai Reido Punch!" Yukidarumon roared, punching towards Mojyamon, but the yeti-like Digimon just dodged the punch and then judo tossed the Icy Snow Digimon towards where our heroes stood.

"Ow…" Yukidarumon winced in pain as he landed.

"Hone Hone (Bone Bone) Boomerang!" the Rare Animal Digimon roared as he tossed a bent bone like a boomerang at the heroes, but they all ducked just in time, even as the bone returned to Mojyamon.

However, Tai and Matt soon got up as their devices glowed, activating the digivolution sequences for Agumon and Gabumon.

* * *

(Cue Music: Brave Heart)

"**AGUMON, SHINKA~… GREYMON!"**

"**GABUMON, SHINKA~… GARURUMON!"**

Garurumon charged first as Mojyamon threw his Bone Bone Boomerang, but Garurumon caught it in his jaws with ease.

"Nice job, Garurumon!" Matt cheered as Garurumon landed before snapping the bone in two with only his jaw.

"Get him, Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"NOVA BLAST!" said Digimon roared, but the resulting fire blast was avoided as Mojyamon jumped and the fireball hit the mountainside instead.

Mojyamon was somehow able to kick Greymon down a distance despite his size. Garurumon then growled as Yukidarumon pulled a fast move and grabbed Mojyamon under his arms from behind, restraining him.

"Aim for the black gear!" the Icy Snow Digimon shouted.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared again, sending out another fireball, but while he managed to hit the black gear the resulting force knocked the two Digimon into the rock wall where the black gears were exposed, knocking the one in Mojyamon's beard out.

The rock wall further shattered open as Yukidarumon and Mojyamon landed clumsily while the black gear shattered into dust.

"You did it!" Tai cheered.

As Yukidarumon was now sitting on his rump, he watch as Mojyamon, who was laying with his belly to the ground, glow before shrinking down to about a third of his previous size.

"These black gears were separating Yamato and Takeru," Garurumon noticed seeing the moving gears before… "FOX FIRE!"

He fired his blue flame at the moving gears, breaking them before the sudden sparks made the gears stop moving while Garurumon and Greymon reverted to being Gabumon and Agumon.

"Huh? What happened to me?" Mojyamon asked as he managed to recover, and seemingly not have much memory of what happened. "I think I was making a ruckus…"

"It wasn't your fault," Agumon replied as Mojyamon stood up.

"It's all because of the black gear," Gabumon added.

"Really?" Mojyamon gawked.

"They're right," Yukidarumon confirmed as he lifted the Rare Animal Digimon to his shoulder. "It was the same for me."

"We need to hurry and find Takeru and the others…" Matt told Tai, with his head still hanging down before they heard electricity crackling.

They looked at the black gears, seeing the sparks coming from them as they stopped moving one way and…

"They're turning backwards," Agumon noticed.

"The island is moving again!" Gabumon also pointed out.

"Could it be… this island is going back?" Matt wondered.

"What?" Tai gasped, running towards the shore and looking through his telescope.

Sure enough…

"Infinity Mountain is getting closer!" Tai pointed out. "We're going back!"

"And that's where Devimon is," Matt reminded Tai, making the gogglehead put down his telescope.

"Guess we shouldn't waste time fighting."

"Yeah."

With this, the two boys clasped hands, ready for what ever was ahead.

"I'm sure Takeru is doing his best," Tai encouraged Matt.

"Yeah. He is my little brother after all. And now I'm sure Eiji's doing fine as well," Matt agreed.

With that, the looked at the horizon and watched as they got closer and closer to Infinity Mountain, their next task obvious: find the others and stop Devimon.

* * *

(Ending Theme: Butterfly by Koji Wada as the Next Chap Preview is played, and narrated in third person POV)

The children are broken up to various places. Full of worry, Mimi finds herself alone and lost in some ruins. In order to find the exit, Izzy tries to unlock its secrets. But just as the two look back, the guard's red light attacks them!

Next time on Kamen Digimon Adventure: Kentarumon the Defender!

Now the adventure evolves.

* * *

**KKD: Almost there. We're in the home stretch now. Unless I manage to write up a chapter sometime during today and finish it enough for an update, the next story will be the home plate for my first Update Barrage Sunday. Please don't forget to read and review each of the stories and chapters updated today before we get to the next story. But what story is it? Well, you'll find out soon ****enough. Until then, I'm KKD. Jaa ne.**


End file.
